


Favours

by graytreason



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Betrayal, Blow Jobs, Criminal!Roy, Detective!Ed, Hand Jobs, M/M, Murder, sexual favours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 48,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graytreason/pseuds/graytreason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you want information, you have to give something in return...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Returning readers of my work, and new ones, welcome to a brand new story! I was originally grinding through this as I was posting Undercover: Romance.  
> 

Ed stared at the bloody mess in front of him. A blanket of crimson staining the walls, cobbled floor and the very person it came from. It wasn't a sight for the faint hearted. And by 'the person it came from' that meant the mound of body parts littering the alleyway. He let his torch light glide across the scene over the mangled remains of flesh and organs. In his time of being a police officer he'd never seen anything like this. Someone so brutal, as to do this to any other human being, deserves all that was coming to him... and more.  
He joined the police force to make a difference, to make the streets safer from the corrupt, the muggers and thieves, the murderers, kidnappers and rapists. Yes he hadn't been in the force for very long, only three years, but at the age of twenty-one the blonde had done more than the higher ups could ever do. He was already promoted to detective - something officers who are in their forties could only dream of. He didn't care if he was hated because the people he used to call 'sir' are now the ones calling him 'sir', it just showed he did a much better job then any of them.  
  
This was his first serious case as a detective, but this was the fourth victim of some sadistic killer. Previous officers before him couldn't cut it, but this was a challenge and Ed was in no way going to back down. When he looked over the previous reports it was clearly stated that each victim had literally been blown up. Their life was taken from them in the most gruesome of fashion.  
  
Footsteps were heard behind him, but he didn't turn around knowing it was the forensic team.  
  
"Doctor." He spoke as the man stood next to him surveying the scene.  
  
"Detective." He sighed. "Looks like you've been thrown in at the deep end."  
  
"They never make it easy."  
  
"I don't have to tell you this is the exact same m/o as the other victims."  
  
"I'm fully up to date on the investigation."  
  
"Well you also know there is little you can do at this moment in time. Leave it to us to try and get as much as the person as possible to determine gender and identity." The scientist tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Ed turned to look at the man beside him. Even though he was covered with a white suit as to not contaminate the scene, his eyes were re assuring. Of course Ed knew that this man was one he could fully trust.  
  
"Call me as soon as you find anything."  
  
The head forensic nodded in conformation and walked into the scene of nightmares to record, photograph and bag whatever he could find as Ed turned and walked back to his car.  
  
He sat still in the drivers seat with his hands on the wheel just taking in what he saw and not trying to throw up in the vehicle. The photos of the previous scenes were bad enough, but experiencing the matter in real time, with your own eyes, was another experience in itself. He took a deep breath and started the ignition, allowing the engine to run a while until his stomach had settled before driving back to the precinct.  
  
xXx  
  
Sitting back at his desk the blonde went through the case notes of the previous victims. Three males and a female, all with criminal back grounds ranging for assault to shoplifting. But that was where the similarities ended. None of the victims were associated with each other as friends, acquaintances or family. Each from different backgrounds, different minorities. They may have been all working for one person, they may have been independent and got on the wrong side of a group. There were so many theories as to what may have happened that following every thesis would take weeks, even months, at a time and by then there may be more victims to this person or persons that it wasn't even worth the risk.  
  
Turning on his computer and accessing the database he searched for the keyword that link these people - explosives. He looked in disbelief at the search results leading into the hundreds. All these people had been arrested at some point or another dating back decades. This was highly likely what his predecessors found before him, but there was nothing to show that they interviewed any of these people. They were obviously waiting for a stronger lead to cut down the list.  
He glanced to the side of his resting hand to see his phone come to life before the ring tone broke the silence.  
  
"Elric." He swiftly replied as he accepted the call. It was how he answered his phone to anyone these days.  
  
"Ed, we've got a breakthrough." The voice on the other end was excited, but was trying his utmost best to stay somewhat calm.  
  
The blonde was quick to grab his notebook and a pen. "What have you found out?"  
  
"A type of casing was lodged in the brickwork. I'm not one hundred percent certain until it gets verified by an expert, but it looks to be a grenade."  
  
"A grenade?"  
  
"Like the ones used in the Ishvalen civil war. My guess from the state and spread of the body that it was forcibly pushed into the victims mouth, maybe even down the throat before the devise explodes. Of course I have no concrete evidence to support this and I need an expert to verify the type of grenade, but the fact that we can barely make a skull from parts found in all cases suggest the epicenter of the explosion was the head area."  
  
Ed quickly wrote the findings down. "What makes you think it was forced into the victims mouth?"  
  
"C'mon, would you happily hold a grenade that will kill you in a matter of seconds?"  
  
"Fair point. How do you know it's Ishvalen?"  
  
"Because I specialize in forensics. I know these things called clues." He chuckled. "I'll show you when you next come over."  
  
"All right smart ass. I'll get right to it, probably see you later if you aren't working too late."  
  
"As you." The line went dead almost instantly.  
  
Even though it had not been confirmed by an expert Ed knew the man was right, he was always right and returned to work, immediately returning to the database in front of him.  
  
He didn't know a tremendous amount about the uprising all those years ago, it was surprising that even the forensic scientist knew.  
  
Three people. Just three people compared to the hundreds from before came up when he typed the two keywords in. All three from the 4th Amestrian Central Grenadiers. Ed knew that just because they were called the grenadiers didn't mean that they focused on the throwing of the grenades like they did centuries ago. It may be a dead lead, but at this moment in time Ed would happily take any lead. He clicked the first profile Nile Guians, private. Shortly after the war he shot and killed his neighbour before turning the gun on himself.  Second profile Andrew Fathom, Sergeant. Committed a string of robberies when the war ended and was currently serving six years in prison. Final profile Solf J. Kimblee, Major. The endless lists of assault wasn't what alarmed Ed. It was the fact that his last recorded place of work was not far from the most recent crime scene. Surely this case wouldn't be solved as easily as this? He didn't just want to charge in there and demand a man that may be innocent.    
A bar called Flame. Nothing out of the ordinary, a very popular bar in the night scene. But the place was run by a man who has one conviction of theft over six years ago, everything else from a vast array of offenses were all dropped before court. There was no picture of this man on record but he at least had a name, Roy Mustang. But his employees were a different matter. Heymans Breda, Kain Fuery and Vato Falman had all convictions for drug smuggling, supplying and assault. Riza Hawkeye, Alex Armstrong and Jean Havoc for firearms offenses, plus both men were also convicted of assault and unlawful imprisonment. All five of these people had been there for over three years meaning they would have worked with Kimblee.  
  
xXx  
  
Parking his car on the opposite side of the street he looked to the empty entrance. It was a couple of hours before the place opened to the public, but there was a rather well built bouncer already on the door, definitely not someone you'd want to get on the wrong side of.  
  
"Can I help you?" The bouncer pulled out his muscular arm in front of the blonde to stop him proceeding any further as he tried to make his way into the premises.  
  
Ed flashed the mustached man his badge. "Detective Elric. I'm just doing some inquiries on a recent case and would like to talk to Roy Mustang." He replaced the badge back into his jacket pocket.  
  
The man stared at him. It may have been to look menacing, but the small tuft of blonde hair on the top of his head made him look like the least menacing person in the universe.  
  
"Follow me." He pulled out a large chain of keys from his pocket and opened the front door. Keeping it open for the young detective to walk through before he followed himself and locked the door behind him. From there Ed was escorted through the main bar and dance area. He glanced at the bartender making sure the bottle of spirits were aligned and the glasses were sparkling clean. Kain Fuery. They made eye contact, Ed slowly turning his attention to where he was walking whilst Kain's followed them into the VIP area.  
  
In here it looked like a dead end. Just a darkened room with padded red velvet walls, obvious soundproofing. He looked to the bodyguard who walked straight to a wall and put his arm out, immediately pushing a panel and revealing another passageway. At the end of the passage way was a desk and sitting behind it was Jean Havoc. His legs slouched on top of the wooden top with an unlit cigarette in his mouth staring at a porn magazine.  
  
"Wait here." The body guard told the officer as he gently knocked on the door in front of him and walked in, quickly closing the door behind him.  
  
The snapping shut of a lighter drew Ed's eyes back to Havoc, who stared at him as he inhaled the tobacco before pulling the stick from his mouth and exhaling in a smooth motion. The door in front of him clicked open. Out stepping the body guard, holding the door open for Edward. He took one last look at Havoc before walking through.  
  
"That will be all Alex."  
  
Ed's eyes were locked on the man sitting upright behind his desk. Messy raven hair, obsidian eyes, ivory skin and well dressed in a navy three piece suit. His voice was deep and made Ed's hair on the back of his neck stand on end, in a good way. This man was handsome.. very handsome and he wasn't afraid to admit that.  
  
"Detective Elric." Ed walked up to the desk and showed the man his badge. Roy took the item and scanned it carefully before looking back at the blonde and giving him his identification back. "I'm making some inquiries into an incident that was discovered a few hours ago."  
  
"What kind of incident?" Roy questioned. His dark eyes had never lost focus from Ed's golden.  
  
"A murder."     
  
Mustang leant back in his seat. "So how does this bring you to my establishment detective?"  
  
"I'm making some inquiries on a Solf J. Kimblee. We have records saying he worked for you."  
  
"Kimblee hasn't worked for me for some time now detective. One day I came to my office and he left a resignation letter with immediate effect."  
  
"You don't know where he has gone? The people he meets?"  
  
Mustang shook his head apologetically. "I'm afraid not, he always kept to himself."  
  
Ed mentally sighed and jotted down some notes before putting the jotter back in his jacket.  
  
"Well thank you very much anyway Mr Mustang. I apologize for using your time." The blonde turned and headed back to the door. It was probably best to see if any of his employees would know anything.  
  
"I have an address." Ed's hand stopped on the door handle and turned back around to focus on the man still seated as he flicks through the rotating file on his desk.  
  
The blonde watched as the rotations slowed and a card was pulled out from it's casing. If this address was where Kimblee was staying this could be an open and shut case. There may be evidence from the killers victims there, the grenades he's used.  
  
The older man rose from his desk and walked up to Ed with the card in between his middle and index finger. He held it out to the blonde, only to retract it before Ed could get his fingers anywhere near it.  
  
"This isn't time for games Mr Mustang."  
  
"No it isn't detective." He stopped right in front of the blonde. "What do I get in return?"  
  
"What do you mean by that? You are going to help us catch a serial murder."  
  
"I mean that if I give you this information. I want something in return."  
  
"A reward? Well we can talk about that when we catch the culprit. If your information leads us to an arrest and conviction."  
  
"No." Roy placed his arms either side of Edward's head. "I want something from you."  
  
Roy was now in his personal space. "Back away." Ed ordered him, but he stayed exactly where he was.  
  
The older man smirked.  
  
This was not the time for Ed to be mentally cursing himself for leaving his gun in the glove compartment. He was going into a bar with multiple criminals, regardless of whether it was just an inquiry or not he should have known better.  
  
"It's been a while since I've had a decent hand job. If you do that I'll give you the address."  
  
Ed's eyes widened in disbelief. Did this man just seriously ask a police detective to give him a sexual favour in return for a lead?    
  
"You're a strikingly handsome man detective." Roy moved a hand away from Ed's head and took the blonde's hand, placing it to his crotch. "I definitely would not mind if it was you."  
  
Ed quickly pulled his hand back and pushed Roy away. Instantly grabbing the door handle and leaving hastily out the office.  
  
Havoc watched the young blonde man hurry past him before looking at Roy in the door way. "New toy boss?"  
  
Roy smirked. "Quite possibly." 


	2. Chapter 2

"So what is happening with you and Mai?" Ed took a sip of his scotch as he looked over to his brother.  
  
"There is nothing going on between us."  
  
Russell laughed heartedly. "Oh pull the other one Al. You're with each other the whole time"  
  
"Because she's one of my assistants!"  
  
"Don't forget I work in the same lab as you two, the tension in that room Ed." Al's colleague shook his head.  
  
"I bet. Hard to believe strange things like this could even happen in forensics. Usually you guys are up to your eyeballs in work, I wouldn't think that there would be time for romances."  
  
"The morgue too."  
  
"The morgue!?" He looked back to his brother in disbelief. "That's a bit disrespectful to the deceased Al.."  
  
"I have done nothing with Mai in the morgue. I've done nothing with her in the office full stop can you please stop it!"  
  
There was a long pause before Russell looked back to Ed. "The kiss and tell stories those bodies would know about."  
  
Both men burst out laughing.  
  
By now Alphonse was just curling up into a ball on the seat. Just the bit of banter between his sibling and Russell Tringham made his day so much better. Russell was one of the guys that you hit it off with right away... well apart from Ed. The older brother took an immediate disliking when everyone said that they looked like twins. Sure it wasn't close to the short jibes he got when he just joined the police force, but it was a very close second. It also didn't help that Russell was taller, it just made him hate the man even more.  
They finally begun to get on well together during an investigation into an armed robbery. Russell was doing his forensics sweep of the building and found a valuable clue which made the case air tight, no matter how many of the man's associates tried to falsify testimonies. After that day Ed invited Russell for drinks whenever they both had free time.  
  
But even with the relaxing and happy atmosphere his mind unwelcomed a vision, Roy Mustang. He would have been tempted to ask that man out for a drink if he had cooperated. The Raven hair, obsidian eyes and ivory skin mesmerized him, and betrayed him. He should know by now to never trust a criminal.  
  
"Are you alright Edward?"  
  
Of course his brother would have noticed something was amiss. Ed could never hide his emotions from Alphonse no matter how well they were hidden from everyone else.  
  
"Yeah, just thinking about the case." He sighed before raising his glass to his lips for a drink.  
  
"You'll get whoever is responsible brother, you always do."  
  
If only he had the confidence that Al has in him. The closest he got was an address that will only be achieved through a sexual favour. Ed was confident of his sexuality, he'd had crossings with other men before, but shit like that with anyone or more accurately Roy Mustang to help with a case was out of the question. He wasn't going to stoop so low as to giving the man what he wanted on a whim. There was no proof that the address would even lead him to his prime suspect.  
  
The beep of a message tone alerted the two Elrics to Russell as he wiped his greasy hands on his pants before pulling out his phone.  
  
"Grenade fragment confirmed to be Ishvalen Civil War brand grenade." Russell spoke the message out loud, with a mouthful of food, immediately looking to Alphonse as he congratulated himself.  
  
"From the information you gave me I've got a name. I just can't find anything else that could pin point me to where he is. We can't set out a giant manhunt, this man is extremely dangerous."  
  
"Employment records?" Alphonse questioned.  
  
Ed froze as his younger brother continued.  
  
"Maybe an old place of work has an address?"  
  
"Already looked into it. The only recorded place didn't have one. The only thing I have to work with is the obvious that he's in Central." Ed ended that line of questioning as quickly as possible and changing the subject back to the previous. "Where is Mai anyway?" Ed looks around the bar thinking that there was a chance of seeing her.  
  
Russell nudged his elbow into Alphonse's arm. "Working on a different case. I was second on the list to come tonight. He only asked me because he didn't have the balls to ask her."  
  
"She was hard at work. I wasn't going to disturb her!"  
  
xXx  
  
The three men were going to call it a night, as much as Ed would have loved to drink a lot more he was back to work in the morning and he was going to need as much energy as possible to find out any information regarding Kimblee's whereabouts.  
  
Just as he put on his coat the mobile phone started ringing. The tone was one he set for work so he wasn't going to ignore it, quickly pulling it from the pocket he answered.  
  
"Elric."  
  
_"Ed, your assistance is required opposite the Sports Greenery."_  
  
The Sports Greenery was a large outdoor leisure park, but opposite side was acres of disused land. There was talk of putting houses or some sort of shopping centre on the land, but nothing had come round and it just lay barren for years.  
  
"What's happened?" He looked up to see Alphonse getting a phone call also.  
  
_"Another one blown up."_  
  
The Elrics looked to each other at the same time, each knowing that the other sibling had the exact same call.  
  
"I'm on my way." Ed replied before hanging up.  
  
Alphonse also hung up as the three made their way to their respective vehicles. Edward went on ahead as the other two had to return to the lab to retrieve their equipment.  
  
Ed made his way through the streets of Central Amestris. He may of just finished a shift, but it was his case and he needed to be there.  
  
Flashing his badge to the officer at the cordon the tape was lifted and was allowed to enter the area. A fellow detective met up with him halfway to the scene.  
  
"Elric."  
  
"Greed." Detective Sidney Hargreaves to others, but the guys reputation with his love of women, money and wanting everything just made his nickname more appropriate. "What's the story?" He asked as they began to walk towards the lights ahead of them.  
  
"Bunch of teenagers drinking in the Greenery after breaking into the complex. They heard a bang and went to investigate. They have been taken to the station for a full statement."  
  
"I take it the drinking was not soft drinks."  
  
"Strong spirits. But they seem to recall the events clearly, seems like finding a blown up person is enough to make anyone instantly sober. They didn't see anyone arriving or leaving, they only turned when they heard the poor sod blow up. The first officers on the scene also found tyre and shoe prints a but further along."  
  
They waited for forensics to arrive before proceeding any further, not wanting to contaminate the area. Alphonse and Russell were quick to set up the flood lights to illuminate the scene. He didn't need any conformation from his brother that this was another victim of his serial killer, the evidence was literally around them. Just like in the alleyway, over a larger radius, flesh was torn and scattered across the muddy plain. Ed stood and waited patiently as every item was photographed and bagged.  
  
Russell handed over the final box of evidence and body parts to an officer to place in another van to be taken to the forensics lab. "Where are the tracks?" He questioned over to the two waiting detectives as he lifted one of the fluorescent lights.  
  
Greed didn't say anything, just began walking. No doubt in Ed's mind he was pissed that he even had to work at this time when he could be in bed with some unlucky woman right now. He and forensics followed Greed to the spot, Russell immediately positioning the light to give the best view as Alphonse carefully inspected the indentations in the mud.  
  
The younger Elric opened his case, pulling out the tape from it's associated area and measuring the length of the shoe print. As soon as the photograph was taken he let go and the tape quickly rolled back into the casing.  
  
"Size tens and these are the only footprints." He took his pen out to point at a certain spot. "The shoe itself has got a distinctive mark to the heel."  
  
The older detective knelt down to inspect the print better. "Blakey."  
  
"Blakey?"  
  
Well he'd be dammed. Such a rare moment that Alphonse actually didn't know something. Not that he could talk since himself and Russell were also curious as to Greed's assumption.  
  
"It's a piece of metal attached to the heel of the shoe, stops wear and tear, a popular thing back in the day. But this day and age people just wear shoes and throw them away when they break."  
  
"Well since it's a rare thing someone would remember making this modification."  
  
"It might... if you can find a shoe smith in Central. But someone could have done it themselves or had it done elsewhere. It could be a lead, but then it could be a massive waste of time, and by the time you realize that there would be more bodies."  
  
Ed stood in thought as the others turned their attentions to the tyre marks. Alphonse had found something very distinctive and it was something that could really push the investigation along... but did he want to take the risk? He was known for doing so, but this was a serial killer not a thief.  
But it was the only thing he had to help him find the sadistic bastard...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate times call for desperate measures...

The last place Edward wanted to be was in the superior's office. The last place he wanted to be was stood in front of that mahogany desk and yet here he was. Standing to attention with his hands behind his back as he waited for the old man, who was currently having a telephone conversation. Every time he allowed the person on the other end of the line to talk he gave the blonde a look which knew meant trouble. He knew it was trouble from the very moment he stepped into the station. No time to hang his coat, no time to even go to his office. As soon as he said hello to Sheska at the front desk, that was it, she directed him straight to Grumman's office.  
  
Over a week had passed since the discovery on the empty land across from the Sports Greenery. His only lead, the shoe modification, didn't help at all. He searched and visited whatever shoe smith he could find with Kimblee's picture. There were only three in the entirety of Amestris, all based in central, and not a single one of the old men behind the counter recognized the man in the picture. It put him right back to square one with no leads.  
  
"Edward." He finally ended his call. "You were recommended for the title of detective after your incredible work rate and conviction record. I gave you this case personally hoping for swift results, and yet I am seeing none. Not to mention to body count is getting closer and closer to double figures!"  
  
"I have a suspect sir, I'm still-"  
  
"No excuses Elric! You've had this suspect from the very start. The previous detectives who worked on this case were given two bodies before I had to remove them from the investigation, because they couldn't cut it. If I don't get results very soon Elric you will turn out like them. A demotion with no way of ever getting promoted no matter which force you are in."  
  
This was the first time in his policing career that a threat had ever been made to his position. His dream was to scale the career ladder, to be up there at the top of his field with his brother. But the man's threats made him panic inside, his head was going through everything he could think of to try and make the older man reconsider his words.  
  
"You were supposed to be one of the best men to ever grace these walls. Now I want results. I want you to bring this man to justice and I want it quickly. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Y-yes sir."   
  
"Go." He dismissed the blonde without even giving him time to explain.  
    
xXx  
  
His desk was strewn with all the files of every victim, the picture of his suspect killer lit up on the computer screen. He had spent the entire day going through every detail to make sure if there was anything he missed. Manually searching through the missing persons reports in case any had some sort of connection to Kimblee, but not a single person had connections to the Ishval war or the army base he was stationed. He needed a breakthrough he needed a lead he needed...  
  
A drink. He really needed a drink.  
  
The detective drove along the roads just hoping that the drive itself would kick start his thoughts and give him a lead which would put this case to rest. That came to.. nothing, he knew he had looked into everything he possibly could, there was nothing else he could do.   
  
Slowing the car down he pulled up partially onto the pavement and turned the engine off. His hands gripped firmly on the steering wheel before slowly turning his head to look at the building opposite. He swore never to return here, but there was only one clue to the where abouts of Kimblee and he was getting desperate.   
  
He walked straight up to the bouncer, who had escorted him though the building before. "I need to see Roy again."   
  
The muscle man looked at him for a few seconds making Ed think he'd need to show his badge again.  
  
"Do you know the way?" Indicating he couldn't accompany him due to his job at keeping the keen revelers at bay.  
  
The blonde nodded as the burley man opened the door and allowing him access. He stopped as the panel behind him closed before walking down the short hallway to the bar. Every table was occupied. Chairs were sticking out and blocking each route, like it was a sign for him not to proceed any further, yet he still kept going. The noise coming from the DJ at the opposite side of the hall made it impossible to politely ask the customers to let him through, instead having to squeeze past them and get sarcastic remarks and glares thrown his way.   
  
Raising his hand to the panel which opened the VIP area he glanced over to the bar to see Fuery waving him over. He didn't want to wait, but a glass of scotch was probably what he needed right now.   
  
"Back again sir?" Kain leant over the counter towards the detective and shouted over the music.  
  
"I need to talk to your boss again." The older man seemed to have read Ed's mind and placed a scotch in front of him. He quickly takes the glass and downs the liquid in one large gulp, cringing slightly as it burned down his throat. It was the drink he needed for sure and gave him at bit extra courage to try and negotiate with Mustang. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his wallet and took a note from inside to pay for the drink.  
  
Fuery shook his hands and pushed the money back. "It's on me. You look like you needed it." The spectacled man reached under the bar and pulled out a set of keys, quickly moving the clearly unwanted ones out the way before holding the selected key between his thumb and index finger. "The VIP way is always locked when the place is open." He opened the door into the actual bar to let Ed through before opening the door just to the side. "Just follow the corridor and you'll arrive at the office."  
  
Ed gave a nod of thanks as he stepped through the threshold. When the door closed behind him the music was practically downed out, but what replaced it wasn't exactly pleasant and the closer he got to the offices the louder the noise was. As soon as he turned the corner, there it was, two people going at it on the desk. Jean was balls deep in some woman he'd never seen before.   
  
"Back again?" Jean didn't hesitate to talk as he continued pounding into the woman.   
  
"I'm here to see Mustang." The younger blonde quickly averted his eyes from the scene in front of him. He was just thankful they still had their clothes on. Her skirt was hitched up to her waist as she was bent over the desk, Jean just had his junk hanging out.  
  
"Go straight through." Jean spoke clearly before cursing in gasped breaths as his attention fully turned back to the woman.   
  
Ed knocked and just about heard the permission to enter over the cries of ecstasy the woman was making. Entering the room to see Roy's eyes fixed on him. He quickly closed the door, which practically dispersed the noise of sex happening just out side.    
  
"I take it Mary is back again."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Mary. The one Jean's having his way with." He tapped his paperwork into a tidy pile before placing them to the side.   
  
"Is it normal for your employees to be screwing someone during working hours?"  
  
"Mary's husband owes us a lot of money, he couldn't pay and his wife offered herself so that we leave him alone. She's basically paying the debt with her own body. It's the only time Jean can actually go that far with a woman, well when she's not being fucked by the other staff. Anyway that's not why you are here."  
  
Ed took a moment before replying. "I need that address."  
  
Roy reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out what was no doubt what the blonde was after. "You know what you need to do."  
  
"This man has killed eight people now, surely if you have some compassion you would give me that address and that twisted man would be stopped. Don't you even care that this person can go on killing to his hearts content?"  
  
"He can do what he wants, I don't care, but if you want this, you give me something in return. I told you that before and I don't go back on what I say. So if you want it you know what to do."  
  
So many things were going around Edward's head. How wrong this was, how demoralizing that he would have to give the man a hand job for address, but if he did this he won't be demoted, he'd still be detective and highly praised for his work in catching the serial killer...  
   
Roy stood to his feet and walked over to stand in front of Ed, but he was pushed back by the blonde.  
  
If this was going to happen Ed wasn't letting the man take control of him. Pushing the man against the wall his hands quickly went to the belt and unbuckled the leather straps before unzipping the dress trousers. Ed's eyes dropped to the man's crotch, the boxers defined the groin, but it was clear to see that he'd also have to make the man hard before he could even do the deed.  
  
He took a deep breath before placing his palm on the older man's groin, rubbing his hand with firm, slow strokes along the organ until he was fully erect.   
  
Roy watched as Ed pulled his hand away , grabbing the elastic of his underwear before pulling them down enough that he was now revealed to the police detective.  
  
Ed looked at the older man's aroused state. It wasn't like he's seen another man's cock before. It was the hesitation that if he carried on with this then if any word got out his job in the police force would be questioned. He knew it was a massive risk, but it was either this or demotion, but then he would still be in the police, just unable to go further. But if he got the address and arrested Kimblee today he would be highly praised and already on the ladder for another promotion. He wanted to be the chief of the Amestrian police. He wanted him and Alphonse to be up there at the top of their professions and if he was demoted that would never happen...   
  
Roy could clearly see the confliction in Ed's mind. He did wait patiently for the detective to make his decision, but it was taking too long. He grasped Ed's hand in his own and raised it to his aroused state, placing his length in the palm and wrapping the tanned fingers around his shaft.  
  
 _'I just have to do this.'_ Ed took a deep breath and slowly moved his hand up the shaft, before proceeding back down.   
  
Roy leant his head back against the wall and closed his eyes as the detective's pace quickened. He couldn't help but let out a groan of satisfaction at just how good this felt. It had been a while since he had any sexual activity with anyone. It was a huge bonus that the detective was a handsome man, making this experience just that more pleasurable. A curse may have escaped him as a tanned thumb rubbed along his tip, smearing the precum across and down his shaft. The extra lubrication making the hand movements much more faster and fluid.   
  
Ed could feel the cock twitch in his hand, a clear indication that the man wasn't too far off from release. He squeezed the shaft tighter, pumping it a few more times before the climax took hold of the older man. He continued stroking until Roy was completely spent before immediately reaching over to the desk pulling out multiple tissues from the box to wipe the pearly liquid from his hand.  
  
"Address." He commanded to Roy, who was still enjoying the after glow. "I said give me the address!"   
  
Mustang's hand went shakily to his jacket pocket and pulled out what the blonde was after. Ed snatched it from him and quickly left the office.  
  
Mustang stumbled to his chair, not caring about the state of dress or mess he was in. He leant back into the leather and smiled.   
A very handsome detective and one of the best hand jobs he's had. He couldn't help but hope their paths crossed again..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already working on a sequel and two chapters are done already... I was supposed to start on a new Undercover story.


	4. Chapter 4

"So tell me, how did you get this address?" Greed flipped the card between his finger tips as he and Edward looked at the target house.  
  
"Anonymous phone call made from a public call box." Taking the card from his temporary partner for the house raid, not wanting to say where and who it was really from.  
  
The house itself was something he wasn't expecting, situated in a pleasant area in Central Amestris. Usually behind those doors could have been anything from minor cases of illegal gambling to prostitution and drugs and no one looking from the outside would even twig what with how up market the area is. Every house had an expensive car, every house was extravagant. All they'd needed to say was that they were a company director and a staff meeting and no one would care.  
  
He looked up to the wing mirror to see the armed response pull up behind his car.  
  
He didn't want to waste anymore time, jumping out of the car before made his way to the house, with everyone else swiftly following behind him. "Greed, you and some officers keep an eye out around the back in case he tries to make a getaway."  
  
The man nodded and ordered half the back up unit to follow him.   
  
Ed waited until everyone was in position before knocking loudly on the front door.   
  
No response came.  
  
Ed knocked again once more before looking to the officer behind him, who was awaiting for the signal with the door ram. Radioing to the team around the back that forced entry was required before nodding to the awaiting officer. He moved to the side and allowed the man space to put all his power behind the metal cylinder before the wooden door flung open with an almighty crack as it was forced from the frame. Ed rushed in as the officers followed yelled to the occupants that the police have arrived. The blonde rushed into the living room to be greeted by two very confused and shocked elderly people. No wonder they didn't hear him knocking on the door with the television on so loud.  
  
"What's going on!?" The woman raised her voice.   
  
Ed took out his police badge and showed it to the two individuals. "Detective Elric. We have a warrant to enter and search these premises for a wanted criminal."  
  
"All rooms are clear sir." One of the armed officers reported.  
  
"Okay begin the search and leave no stone un turned." Ed ordered back as he turned his attentions back to the couple. "Where is he?"  
  
The woman turned off the television. "Where is who?"  
  
"We know he lives here. If you tell us where he is then we'll be out of here immediately."  
  
"I have no idea who you are talking about."  
  
Ed sighed and pulled out Kimblee's picture and showed it to them. He hated it when people would feign innocence. It was just disgusting that he used to elderly people to do it.  
  
The woman took the picture and carefully examined the mugshot. "I'm sorry officer I have no idea as to who this is." She handed the picture over to her husband who just shook his head.  
  
Ed's patience was wearing thin. "I'm giving you one last chance. This man is wanted for murder. I could charge you for perverting the course of justice and harboring a wanted criminal."  
  
"And I'm telling you officer that this man has not stepped one foot into this house! I have lived here for over fifty years! I may be old, I may be losing my hearing, but I can tell you one hundred percent that I have not seen this man!"  
  
Ed looked up to see Greed furrow his eyebrows. He had been tricked. Roy Mustang tricked him. What he did to get this address... how could he have been so foolish? His own greed got the best of him, he was too afraid of failing, that's why he did it. He clenched his fists, his knuckles turning a deathly white.  
  
"Ed?"   
  
Greed questioned the blonde, but instead of replying Ed headed straight to the door, out into the cold air and into his car. Quickly turning on the ignition he spun the car around, this time knowing exactly where he was going.   
  
xXx  
  
The club itself was closed, but he didn't care. Armstrong had seen him coming a mile off and quickly opened the door to let the fuming detective through, exactly knowing where he was heading to. He burly man followed him and opened the now locked door to the bar before leaving the smaller man to carry on his way.   
  
As the door shut behind him Ed made his was through the mess of bottles, glasses and food on the floor. He looked to the bar to find out the one man clean up crew of Fuery was distracted by that woman Jean was fucking earlier on. For a guy who was so obsessively compulsive on the cleanliness of the bar surface it was quite strange seeing him having sex on top of it.  
  
"Kain." He called to him, causing the spectacled man to jump. He looked so shocked being caught, as he leapt off the counter. The woman on the other hand didn't seem to care and was more pissed off that Ed had interrupted them.   
  
"H-How can I help you." He quickly tucked himself in and zipped his flies.  
  
"Roy's office." He commanded.  
  
The startled man quickly grabbed his set of keys and lead them into the VIP lounge, unlocking the door that would lead him to where he wanted to go.  
  
The blonde didn't hesitate to push past him and walk quickly down the corridor.  
  
Roy quickly looked up from his paperwork when his office door slammed open to reveal  a rather pissed off looking police man in his door way.  
  
"Detective?"  
  
"Stand up." The officer commanded, getting a blank look from the older man, before walking into the room. "I said stand up!"   
  
Roy sat looking at him for the moment before he did as he was told. Within an instant he was spun around and his face pressed against the cold, hard wall before cold metal wrapped tightly around his wrists.  
  
"I should have done this from the start. Roy Mustang I'm arresting you for providing false information, perverting the course of justice, and heeding an investigation by blackmailing an officer by a form of a sexual nature." Making sure the cuffs are tight before spinning the man round once more and fisting his shirt in his hands. Ed Pressed his knuckles into his chest, pushing him harder to the wall. "You lied to me. He has not even been in that address!"  
  
"I did say it was an address he gave me a long time ago. I don't go around their houses to make sure."  
  
"Well tough shit. There's a prison cell waiting with your name on it."  
  
The owner chuckled. "This will never hold up."  
  
"What makes you so sure?"  
  
Ed watches as Roy's eyes look up to something high in the room. Ed's own golden orbs follow the line of sight to see a dark dome in the corner of the room... a camera.  
  
"I'm pretty sure the evidence on the hard drive will point out that you came into my office and started pleasuring me. Doing that with someone who is helping you with the case goes against the rules right? Kicked off the investigation.. kicked out of the police force. If you ask nicely they might consider sending you back to patrol the streets, but even then you'd be under close watch."  
  
If he wasn't being threatened to being kicked off the case for not finding the culprit he now had the risk of being kicked off if that footage was shown. He cursed himself for the umpteenth time since he did the deed with Roy. If he arrested him that was his career gone.   
  
Mustang turned to face the officer as the cuffs were reluctantly removed, rubbing his wrists where the metal had dug into his skin. He could understand why the blonde did it, heck he would if he was in the younger man's position. "I'm sorry. I honestly didn't know that was a false address."  
  
Ed leant against the wall next to Roy. He was back to square one. His boss was going to hear of the failed raid and would demand his head on a silver platter. He placed his hands over his face and quietly cursed his stupidity. This was supposed to be the case to catapult him further up the ranks, but now it seems to be cursed with the intentions of his rank going the complete opposite way.     
  
Roy stood in front of the blonde as his eyes glanced down his body, landing on the detectives belt. His hands reached out and unfastened the straps. Tanned hands quickly landed on his own.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Roy looked into the golden orbs. "Apologizing properly." Easily slipping out of Ed's grip and palming his crotch. Of course he would put up a fight, it was only natural that he would, surprisingly strong as well that it was a struggle for Mustang to immobilize his arms above his head. One handed he quickly unzipped his flies, pushing his pants and underwear down in one fell swoop.  
  
Ed and Roy stared at each other before the older man brought a hand to his face and licked his palm and fingertips before the hand lowered itself to rest on the blonde's groin, the organ quickly hardening under his admissions.   
  
"Fuck." Ed muttered as the moistened hand ran up and down his shaft. His eyes immediately  closed shut.   
  
Roy leaned in close as he continued to work him into bliss. He looked at the detective's face carefully, reading his facial features to know where exactly apply more pressure to the erection in his hand. His eyes dropped to Ed's lips as the blonde wet them with his tongue and his mouth slightly open as the breaths left his mouth in ragged bursts. He watched as Ed came into his hand before quickly leaning back so the blonde didn't know how close he really was.   
  
He looked to his soiled hand, quickly wiping Ed's seed onto some tissues. He guided the detective to sit in his chair as he rode out the after glow. Using this moment Mustang brisked the detective's jacket pockets and pulled out Ed's phone, Pressing a few buttons before replacing it in the pocket it came from.   
  
Ed slowly begun to open his eyes to see Roy on his knees cleaning any remainder evidence of his orgasm from his body.   
  
"I'll get that address for you, just give me some time."   
  
They looked to each other in silence before the blonde properly dressed himself and rose to his feet. "Haven't you done enough."  
  
"You have my word this time." Roy remained on his knees as he watched the blonde leave the room.   
  
He couldn't help but stare at the door for a moment before looking down at the soiled tissue in his hand before throwing it into the bin. What was he doing? Roy Mustang never helped the police and there he was pleasuring an officer and cleaning him up afterwards. He sat in his office chair and stared back at the door. It probably didn't help that Detective Elric was a very handsome man, not to mention that look on his face when he came.  
  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out his mobile phone, looking on the main screen to see he had received a message. He couldn't help but smile before going through his contacts to find the necessary person. He had a job to do. Roy Mustang kept his word.  
  
xXx  
  
Ed looked down from the observation point in the mortuary to the metal trolley Alphonse and Russell were working around. Both men were slowly piecing the body from the last execution site on the disused land. The final result wasn't anything near a finished product. Since finding the mangled mess of flesh and bone the two men had run every test imaginable on the remains, determined to get that one break through they needed so badly. DNA from bone fragments came up with no match on the database. There were no teeth to check dental records. Ed had checked multiple times through the missing persons database, but without a description it was all but pointless. If this victim were a criminal no one would have files a missing report anyway, unless they had loved ones, and since these bodies started appearing no one has declared anyone missing, despite the publicity the case was getting.  
  
Alphonse looked up to his brother and shook his head. The younger Elric looked absolutely exhausted, admitting defeat that not he nor Russell could find any strong leads to help Edward with his investigation.  
  
"Care to explain where you suddenly rushed off to cause I sure as hell know you haven't been here all this time?"   
  
Ed quickly turned to see Greed leaning on the doorframe looking rather pissed off, but he didn't reply to the question as he looked back to Al and Russell carefully placing the body parts in their corresponding boxes.  
  
"You fucked up. You should have observed the house before going in there guns blazing."  
  
"Six people had been brutally murdered. I chose to raid in the hope of ending this sick bastard's game."  
  
"You better hope those elderly people don't put in a complaint. I heard the boss is already at the end of his tether with you."   
  
"That is none of your business."  
  
"Dragging me along with you makes it my business. You going to tell me where you ran off to?"  
  
Ed chose to stay silent.  
  
"If you ran off to cry like a baby then I suggest you step down. Everyone makes mistakes and this is probably your first ever assignment which you haven't been even to solve as swiftly as the others."  
  
Ed moved to stand face to face with the older detective. "I may be young, but I know what I am doing." He barged into Greed's shoulder before walking away. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Sheska?" He called at the front desk when there wasn't a sign of life.  
  
The woman in question quickly rushed out from the back room and resumed her post. "Sorry Ed, it's manic at the moment. How can I help you?"  
  
"Have we got any files with information about the Ishvalen civil war? More importantly about the Central Amestrian Grenadiers?"  
  
"Oh is it about that case you are working on?" She began to type information into her computer.  
  
Ed looked her fingers go a mile a minute when he noticed something shiny on her left hand. "You're engaged? I didn't even know you were dating anyone."  
  
The typing suddenly stopped as she looked down to her finger and smiled. "We've been seeing each other for a while." She leaned in closer. "But that is all I'm saying."   
  
To Ed that meant she was seeing someone in their very station. Since Grumman took charge there was a strict policy on working romances so many couples had to keep quiet.  
  
"Anyway.." She returned to the computer screen. "To get that information.." She paused. "..  is in the Amestrian Military."  
  
"Can you print me a map?"  
  
"Edward. The Military records were burnt to the ground last month."  
  
"Shit." That was Ed's last thought of getting anymore information on Kimblee. It was even more irritating that it even happened before he was handed the case.  
  
"Is there not a computer database?"  
  
"They don't risk putting such sensitive information on devises. My guess is that whoever you wanted information on is responsible. Of course that's just my thought. Please don't get yourself in trouble because of me."  
  
He was completely stumped, he didn't know what else to investigate. Nothing helpful was obtained from all the victims. The tire tracks they found weren't any use until they found the car. The shoe, as promising as it was that it had blakeys turned out to be a false hope with no leads. With the military records room destroyed he wouldn't be able to find the other soldiers that were in the same platoon as the man that was staring at Ed from his computer screen.   
  
Ed quickly reached into his pocket when his mobile started ringing. Looking away from the glaring Kimblee the looked to the phone screen to see an unknown number flash in the center of the screen. The blonde's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he stared at the screen a bit longer before pressing the accept the call.  
  
"Elric." He replied to the unknown being on the other side.  
  
"I have your address."  
  
Roy Mustang.   
  
"How did you get my number?"  
  
"When you were riding out the most amazing orgasm of your life."  
  
The blonde gritted his teeth not wanting to remember it, but it appeared as clear as day in his mind. As much as he didn't want to enjoy it, he did, and that made it all the more worse as his groin stirred at the memory.  
  
"You going to tell me?"  
  
"You know what to do." Was all Roy said before he hung up.  
  
Ed stared at the now darkened screen of his phone before placing it back in his pocket. There hadn't been a death since the one on the disused land, which probably meant there was another one on the horizon. If another death happened would that be the end of his policing career? Ed gritted his teeth as he looked at the smug police photo of Kimblee once more before pushing himself away from the desk and stood up, grabbing his coat and keys he made his way to the parking lot before driving to his destination.  
  
Before he had even switched the engine off as he pulled up in his usual position he was instantly greeted by Alex Armstrong knocking on the window. Rolling down his window the muscle man leant down.   
  
"The boss has requested that you park in the staff spaces at the rear of the building. The access gate has been opened for you."   
  
xXx  
  
"Detective."  
  
He turned to see Fuery waiting for him at the back entrance before he lead them both straight to Roy's office.   
  
The spectacled man gently knocked on the door before stepping aside to let Edward in.   
  
Ed watched as the door slowly closed before clicking into place before he looked at Roy. The older man sat back in his chair twirling a pen in between his fingers.   
  
"I know you have an unmarked car, but thought it was best that you didn't walk though the entire building every time you come here."  
  
Hopefully this will be the last time. "You have the address?"  
  
Roy threw his pen onto the desk top and reached inside his jacket pocket to pull out a folded piece of paper between two fingers.  
  
Ed looked up to the camera in the corner before walking over to Roy's side of the desk. "Stand up. Let's get this over with."  
  
"No." The older man remained seated.  
  
"What?"   
  
"If you want this address I'm going to need a bit more."  
  
"A bit more?" Roy nodded. "Like what."  
  
"Instead of your hand I want you to use your mouth."  
  
"No." The blonde instantly replied without hesitation.  
  
"No? Detective. This took multiple days and a lot of resources to get this address. Surely I deserve something better then just a hand, not that there was nothing wrong with your hand."  
  
"How do I know that his address is correct? How do I know that you are not leading me on some wild goose chase so you can get off every time I end up coming here."  
  
"You don't remember the other day? When you came in angry because the previous address I gave you turned out to be false. Remember how I repaid you."   
  
Ed couldn't seem to forget it.   
  
Roy could see the hesitation on the younger man's face. "I'll let you know that I am completely clean as well."  
  
"I don't see why you need to even do this with me. Surely you should be satisfied enough with that woman the other day... what was her name? Mary?"  
  
"I thought you would have guessed by our first meeting that I didn't swing that way. Look detective, if you don't want to do this then fine." He reached into the top drawer to pull out a lighter, placing it flat on the top. " I'll dispose of the address and you can keep searching for the needle in a haystack. Or we can do this and you get your man."   
  
Ed stood there hesitating.   
  
"It's not all bad if the address doesn't lead you to an arrest. If you thought my hand was good, just think of what my mouth could do."   
  
Ed mentally cursed the words Roy spoke as they hastily made their may to his groin. He watched Roy's hands as they went down to his belt, freeing the leather straps before unzipping his trousers. The hardness already in his trousers was clear to see and the pale hand dipped inside his underwear before pulling out his erection for the detective to see.  
  
"So. What will it be Edward?"   
  
The man's words quickly made Ed avert his eyes from the organ to the obsidian orbs, to the piece of paper still placed between the fingers in his other hand. There hadn't been a gruesome death recently. There was a possibility that Kimblee was running scared, but that was just wishful thinking. He was probably eyeing his next victim, probably already had him. The sick and twisted man could even be at the destination ready to blow the person up. Grumman wasn't going to give him another chance, he made that rather clear. He needed that address. He heard stories of other people doing these kind of things to their boss to get further up the ladder, but here he was willing to jack off a criminal off to get what he wants.   
  
He dropped to his knees, pulling Roy's clothing further from his private area before placing himself in between his legs. He took hold of Roy's cock as his face moved closer to the organ. His mouth opened slightly, letting his warm breath fall over the leaking organ. With one more glance towards Roy his tongue reached out and lapped up the salty essence already leaking from the tip. His mouth wrapped around the head, sucking lightly before he allowed his tongue to glide along the slit, lapping up more of Roy's pre cum.   
  
He needed that address and he was going to make sure Roy was going to give it him.  
  
Slowly he guided himself further down Roy's hardness, the tip of his tongue tracing the underside directly along the vein.   
  
Not before long Roy was fully sheathed inside Ed's mouth, the tip of his nose rested in the dark curls. The older man's hand took it's place on the back of the blonde's head as his mouth retreated back to the tip of his cock before plunging back down. Roy couldn't help but gasp and moan as the detective's tongue wrapped, caressed and stroked his organ.  
  
Ed hurried his pace as he begun to suck every time the mouth made it's way back up the shaft. The noises Roy made only encouraged him to go faster, not to mention his own body was swiftly reacting and craving attention.  
  
The curses came quick and fast, the grip on the back of his head grew tighter and tighter, adequate warning to Ed before Roy came hard down his throat.  
As soon as the grip released Ed quickly removed himself from Roy's crotch, quickly standing to his feet and taking the slip of paper, which had crumpled slightly in the older man's hand.  
   
He unfolded it and took a good look at the address that was written before looking back to Roy. The man's eyes were closed, mouth agape as he took heavy breaths. Ed watched his chest rise and fall, taking note of how tight the older man's shirt got with every inhale. He must have been staring for a while because when he finally averted his eye's back to Roy's face the man was staring intently at him. They remained like that for a good minute before Ed snapped out of his trance, clearing his throat, before looking back to the paper in his hand.   
  
Without taking another look at the other man he left the room and back out the rear entrance to his car.   


	6. Chapter 6

This was going to be a long wait, but Ed was going to make sure. He didn't want to see a repeat of the previous raid where he just went in all guns blazing to try and get a result, but ended up embarrassing himself instead. The area in central he was in was a residential area deep in the business district. The houses were small then what you'd expect wealthy to be owning, but inside was luxury. The only problem was that these people were more then happy to show off their cars on the driveway instead of tucking them away in their garage. Porche, Audi and Bentley were a few models he saw, not exactly being discreet about their wealth. Even his target house had extravagant car. If this was were Kimblee was residing there was definitely something suspicious as to how he could afford such things. He would have loved to inspect the tyres on that car to see if they were any resemblance to the tracks left at the last crime scene, but it was clear that the vehicle had been cleaned recently so there would be no earthy remains and even then they tyres may have been changed in that time. They would be examined anyway if this was even the correct address.  
  
The image of Roy flashed in his mind.  
  
If this was another false lead that man was going to get a very strong fist in his face.  
  
His mind suddenly flashed another image of the older man. Reminding the blonde how he left him in that office completely spent on his chair. Panting as he slowly came down from his climax, his head leaning against the back of the chair. Then when he looked back the dark orbs pierced his own. He knew Roy had seen his own arousal in the confines of his own pants. His body reacted on it's own. With every lick, suck and stroke that he gave Roy's cock the moans that past his lips with such ease immediately went straight to his groin. He was thankful that Havoc wasn't at his desk or that Fuery hadn't stayed to escort him back out or it may have been a very awkward situation.     
  
He ignored his body's desperate cry for release and instead opted to drive to where he was now. Thankfully concentrating on his driving slowly made his body return to normality and if it was going to stay like that he needed to stop thinking about the raven now. It didn't help that he could still taste remnants of Roy in his mouth. Reaching over to the passenger seat he grabbed his bottle of water and rinsed his mouth of any bitter flavour that remained.  
  
As he sat and waited in his car he did his best not to remember that he had ingested Roy Mustang's body fluids for this address.  
  
xXx  
  
Three hours later the door to the house opened. Ed kept as low down in the driver's seat as possible whilst still being able to look out the windscreen. Out stepped a person, he couldn't tell if it was a man or woman from the hood that obstructed their face from his view. They turned back to the door way to no doubt talk to the person inside. If he could just see who the resident was then he could decide whether to get a warrant to search the premises or follow the hooded figure. He didn't believe the figure was Kimblee, but then again this person might be working for him and could possibly lead him to the wanted man. The figure finally walked away from the door and still no one appeared. Ed made the decision to follow the person on foot. As soon as the hooded figure disappeared from few he reached for the car door handle when the resident of the house appeared.   
  
Solf J. Kimblee.  
  
The hand that was reaching for the door instead dipped into his pocket and pulling out his phone. He kept his eyes on Kimblee as the man watched the hooded figure leave before closing the front door. Ed's hand scrambled to his contacts list, scrolling through the names until he found the correct person to call.  
  
He placed the device to his ear and waited.  
  
"Hargreaves."  
  
"Greed, it's Ed. I need you to quickly get me a warrant to search 14 Maple View."  
  
"Maple View? You gonna burst into a rich old person's home this time?" He chuckled.  
  
One thing that annoyed Ed about Greed was that even though he was one of the top detectives whenever he opens his mouth 75% of the time it's sarcasm that comes out, making Ed want to smack him hard to the jaw in a hope that it would shut him up for a bit. The blonde could probably take a massive guess that if he was kicked off the investiogation Greed would be the next nominated.  
  
"I've kept watch on the address for a few hours actually, and i'm one hundred percent positive that this address is where Kimblee is residing."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I said one hundred percent didn't I? He's just closed the front door so can you just hurry up and get the warrant before he leaves." The blonde immediately hung up and skimmed to the top of his contacts to make another call.  
  
"Elric."  
  
"Alphonse I'm awaiting on a warrant, but can you get to Maple View? I need you and Russell here from the get go. Bring the shoe print and tyre marks with you."  
  
"We'll be there as soon as we can." The younger Elric hung up not needing any explination unlike the previous call.  
  
Ed sat back into his seat once more and released a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He had got him in his grasp and he wasn't going to let the sick bastard get away.  
  
\----  
  
Half an hour later he recieved the phone call he had been desperatly waiting for.  
  
"Greed." He answered without hesitation.  
  
"I've got it Ed. Me and the others will be there in ten minutes. Is he still there?"  
  
"Yes. No one has gone in or come out. You take a team around the back and we'll burst in at the same time." He looks to his wing mirror to see his brother and Russell pull up right behind him. "Al and Russ have just arrived so we can start straight away."  
  
"Got it."  
  
xXx  
  
"Everyone in position?"  
  
 _"Ready and waiting, just give the signal."_  
  
Ed looked to his team awaiting at the front door before replying. "Go."  
  
An officer burst open the front door with ease, quickly moving out the way so the rest of the team could quickly swarm the house armed with automatic weapons. They weren't going to take their chances against a man who has used grenades on his victims. The shouts coming from each person saying that it was the 'police' and 'stay where you are' filled the building.  
  
Ed stood in the hallway as a chorus of 'Clear' sounded out indicating there was no one in the room.   
  
"There's no one here." Greed looked to his colleague with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"He is here." Ed looked up before addressing the rest of the team. "Search everywhere with caution."  
  
"What makes you so sure?"  
  
"It may have been easy for you to get into the garden through the gate, but there is no way he could jump a seven foot fence. I've been watching the house for four hours now, his only escape is out the front."  
  
"He is ex military.." The older detective strolled to the window viewing the garden "I reckon he could scale that no problem."  
  
"Just who's side are you on?"   
  
"Just stating the obvious." He shrugged before turning to begin help with the search.  
  
Ed glared at his colleague for a few moments before making his way back outside and over to the forensics still waiting instructions in their car.   
  
Alphonse had already wound down the window as soon as his brother appeared in his view.  
  
The older blonde bent down to speak. "We haven't found him, but I suspect he is hiding somewhere in the house."  
  
"You want us to stay put?"  
  
Ed looked back to the house. At the moment it would be too dangerous for them to be inside. "Check the car."  
  
Alphonse gave a quickly nod and stepped out the car. Ed escorted the two scientists to the veichle and allowed them to start investigating.  
  
xXx  
  
Ed watched as more evidence left the house. A laptop and desktop computer had been taken away for a through search back at the station. Any shoes or suspicious clothing were handed to Alphonse and Russell in plastic bags. The two forensics had made their way in doors, when the seceondary search for their suspect turned up nothing, and were searching through the clearly used bedroom with Ed helping along side.   
  
Of course the blonde got more sarcasm from Greed that begun to really push Ed over the edge so much that he asked the man to leave and let him get on with the search, dismissing all but a small handful of armed officers who scattered around the house in case the suspect made himself visible or returned from wherever he had been. The second though was clearly not going to happen since if anyone guilty saw armed officers outside his house and others removing his belongings it would be in their best interests to stay away or go on the run.  
  
The oldest blonde pulled out a plastic box from under the bed. Inside were newspaper clippings, reports of each of the brutal murders religiously collected and placed in numerical order. He looked nearer the bottom to see something metal sticking out from under the mass of paper. Gently with his gloved hand he picked the item up and placed it gently in his palm.  
  
"Alphonse."  
  
His younger brother walked up to him and took the item that was offered in his siblings hand. He held it up to the light of the bedroom lamp, since evening had fallen since the search begun. A metallic circular object with a strip of metal attached. He had a strong guess of what it was, but he needed his brothers conformation just to be sure.  
  
"Grenade pin."  
  
Some serial killers left a calling card, others kept trophies from their victims. Usually it was jewelry or items of clothing, but it seemed Kimblee would rather keep the very pin he pulled to kill them. Ed tipped the box on its side to see more pins gathering in the corner. Five more pins, six including the one his brother was holding, six victims.   
  
Placing all the items back in the box he walked over to the officer by the door and handed the man the box to send to the police station.   
  
As the plastic changed hands there was a moment of silence. During this silence a noise was heard. Ed quickly spun round back to look in the room to see Alphonse and Russell had also halted searching.   
  
"You guys found anything else?"   
  
An easy enough question, but it wasn't what Ed was asking his sibling and assistant as he pointed to his ear.  
  
The other man nodded before Russ answered the cover up question. "Addresses so there are a few other leads if needs be."  
  
"Anything that stands out?" As he quietly points to his ear to confirm it wasn't either of them.  
  
Alphonse points to his eye, temple, ear and then places a hand around his throat and hand in front of his mouth as Russ replied.  
  
"There is an address that we have been to before on a previous case."  
  
 _I thought I heard choking or coughing._  
  
 _Where from?_  
  
Both of them pointed to the other side of the room, where the bed was.  
  
"Keep looking. It seems we are nearly done here. We'd just have to make a surprise visit another day."   
  
Someone else was in the room with them.  
  
Ed walked over to the bed and looked underneath, holding his hand out towards forensics and pressing his thumb up and down flashlight. Alphonse immediatly picked the right item from his case and handed it to his brother. With a quick click the bright light illuminated the area under the furniture as he carefully checked the area. It all looked absolutly normal and would have not noticed anything if he hadn't known about or heard the noise.   
  
The carpet on the floor was tiled and there were bound to be corners raised, but not where heavy objects had once layed upon them. Raising to his feet he ushered Alphonse and Russell, who were now talking about unrelated stuff to disguise what they were doing, over to the bed. All three lifted the furniture and moved it to the opposite side of the room, giving Ed a clearer look at the floor.  
  
One tile in particular looked abnormal, slightly indented along one of the sides. Ed knelt down and took a closer look, reaching out and carefully gliding his fingertips along the side. As he reached the indentation the carpet tile lifted slightly to show the wooden floor hidden underneath.   
  
There, just in view, was a small ringlet, a trapdoor.  
  
Ed quickly rose to his feet and quietly led Russell and Alphonse from the bedroom and requested the two men to wait outside before signalling to the armed guards on the first floor to follow him.  
  
This was highly dangerous, even for Ed's standards, as he ordered the un armed officers outside. If it was Kimblee under the floor there was a high chance he was armed. If he had grenades he could easily pull the pin and take the house down. The only reson he hasn't done that yet was the thought he wouldn't be found and could carry on killing.   
  
Ed lead the remaining officers into the bedroom, each in unison raised their automatic weapons in the direction Ed was leading them and surrounding the target area.   
  
Ed placed his index finger slowly into the trapdoor ring, looking to the other remaining people in the room and counting down with his left hand from four.  
  
Three..  
  
Two...  
  
One.  
  
He quickly pulled the door away and in doing so all the armed officers laser sights rested inside the flooring all aimed directly on the body below.  
  
"Put your hands in the air!" One of the armed men commanded.  
  
"Do it now!" Said another one in unision.  
  
The man laying in his now uncovered hiding place sighed and raised his hands up from the floor. Ed threw the lid to the side and reached for his cuffs, immediatly placing them around the man's wrists.   
  
He kept the linterlinking section of his cuffs tightly in his hand. "Come out. Slowly. Do anything suspicious these men have authorisation to use live ammunition."  
  
"Admit it you wouldn't have found me if I hadn't coughed."  
  
"Maybe not, but just shows you should have vaccumed your carpet a bit better."  
  
The man chuckled as he slowly raised himself from his hiding placed and stood in front of Ed.  
  
"Solf J. Kimblee. You are under arrest for the murders of six people."  
  
"Yeah yeah anything If I say blah blah blah I know."


	7. Chapter 7

"Edward, excellent work!" The blonde stood before the Chief Super Intendant. "I was hard on you, but it was for good reason. This disturbing individual has finally put behind bars and we can rest easy."  
  
"Thank you sir." The blonde remained stood to attention.  
  
"Will you be conducting the interview?" Removing his spectacles before closing the case file.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Then I shall not keep you a moment longer." Grumman happily tapped a bunch of files on his desk before smiling to one of his most prized officers.   
  
Ed nodded and took his leave heading straight to the interview room where Kimblee was being detained.  
   
Opening the door he dismissed the uniformed officer inside and took a seat opposite the suspect. He remained quiet as Alphonse took swabs inside his mouth, under his fingernails and a sample of hair. Placing each individual item inside a sealed bag to take back to the lab.  
  
When his younger brother had finished Ed pressed the play button on the recording device.  
  
"Interview with Solf J Kimblee. Present are Detective Edward Elric and Doctor Alphonse Elric."  
  
Solf looked between both men. "D'aww that's cute."   
  
Ed ignored the man's remark and continued with the interview.  
  
"Kimblee you have been arrested for the murders of six me-"  
  
"Hang on, hang on." He raised his arms to stop Ed from proceeding. "Forensics usually take what they want and disappear. Why is your darling sibling still here? To hold your hand?"  
  
"I'm here for good reason." Was all Al replied before his brother carried on with his statement.  
  
"Six men. James Trent, Harley Grassington, Buck Wellson, Liam Truy, Vincent Quawr and a sixth man we've been unable to identify."  
  
Kimblee smiled. "Think you might need to get a new team together Detective Elric. Seems your darling brother and his team are slacking."  
  
Ed glared before placing a bag of evidence on the table top. "Ishvalen civil war grenade. Found in your property. Don't get your hopes up, it has been disarmed."  
  
Solf nodded his head repeatedly.  
  
"You're not denying it?"  
  
He looked to both Ed and Al. "I'm not admitting anything. Merely... interested. I usually see this stuff on the box. It's all very exciting." He smiled. "Please, carry on!"  
  
"Fragments at all the crime scenes match the make of this grenade." Al added on to his brother's statement.  
  
Another bag was placed next to the grenade. A pair of shoes and a three photographs, placing the pictures in a line before the suspect.  
  
"A pair of your shoes." He turns them upside down to reveal the sole. "Blakeys. Quite a rare sight on footwear these days. Match a shoe print left at the most recent crime scene and tyre tracks that match the ones from your vehicle."  
  
Kimblee nodded profusely again before leaning back into his chair. He folded his arms in front of his chest. "Impressive. Now this is the part where you demand I explain, right?" He paused. "As you know I was in the Grenadiers in the Ishvalen war. That's not a crime, I was protecting people, I was protecting this country. Being in such an elite unit where practically the entire platoon was killed makes me an easy target because of the explosives used. I was merely collecting memorabilia, making sure the unit was never forgotten. The tyre tracks? I sometimes take my car out there and go off road. The shoes? I found them and thought they look nice, I'll take them. Might as well they were my size after all."  
  
There was a knock at the door. Al quickly stands from his seat to open the door ajar, taking a sheet of paper from the person behind before closing it again and taking his seat.  
  
"Analysis from the soil found in the tyre grooves and on the shoes. Is a match from the disused land of the sixth victim."  
  
"Did you not listen to what I've just said?"  
  
"Solf J Kimblee you re being formally arrested for the murder of six men."  
  
"That's not it was it? I was having fun! Usually these interviews last so much longer."  
  
"This isn't a television show. The evidence is incredibly strong against you and there is no doubt in my mind that you are the man responsible for these hideous crimes. Interview terminated."  
  
Alphonse pressed the stop button and re gathered the evidence. As Ed approached the door to ask a uniformed officer to take him to the cells.  
  
Solf smiled and stared at the table. "How's Roy by the way?"  
  
Ed stopped in his tracks and turned to look at him. "What?"  
  
"I haven't seen him for a couple of years."  
  
"What has he got to do with this?"  
  
Solf slowly turned his head as he smile grew even bigger. "A little birdie has told me he's taken a liking to you."  
  
Ed quickly opened the door for the officer. Ed's eyes watched as Kimblee walked past him with a smirk on his face, winking before going out of sight with the officer on duty.  
  
xXx  
  
Ed walked through the door into the now familiar office.  
  
Roy placed whatever he was reading to the side and gave Ed his full attention. "Detective Elric. I heard you caught your man."  
  
"Thanks to you."  
  
"I did say didn't I? That I always keep what I promise. Besides it was you who caught him I just pointed you in the right direction."  
  
"Kimblee asked how you were." Leaning against the wall.  
  
Mustang's eyebrows furrowed "He knows it was me?"  
  
"He knows something. Says a little birdie told him."   
  
"I haven't told anyone of what happened in this room, I assure you."  
  
"The camera."  
  
"Is fake." He quickly replied.  
  
"...What?"  
  
Roy rose from his seat and walked closer to Ed. "The camera is fake."  
  
Ed looked to the 'camera' before looking back to the man in front of him.   
  
"You want to arrest me?" Roy held his arms out toward him. "Okay, cuff me. Throw me in the cells." Ed watched his features closely. "Or would you like to cuff me to something else?"   
  
Ed's mobile rang. He kept his eyes fixated on the man in front of him as he reached into his pocket and pulling out the device, accepting the call without even looking at the screen.  
  
"Elric." He caught Roy's wink.  
  
 _"Ed, do you mind if we have a drink later. There is something I need to ask you."_  
  
"Sure Al, usual place?"   
  
_"Yeah."_  
  
"I'll see you then." Ending the call and replacing the phone in his pocket before turning his back to Roy and to the door.   
  
It didn't open very far before it was quickly closed shut, an extra hand was placed on the wooden panel keeping it firmly in place. Ed slowly turned to see Roy closer then he had been before. His face just mere centimeters from his own. He could see the obsidian orbs scanning every inch of his face, lingering slightly on his own eyes and lips. He could feel the slow breath from Roy on his lips. Ed's mind took him to where it should not have gone. Remembering the face as he pleasured him with his hand, the moans when he used his mouth, watching him as he rode out his orgasm. The feel of this man pleasuring him, the feel of his hand as it moved along his shaft. He could feel his body reacting and moving on it's own. Roy's face was getting closer to him, the dark eyes quickly glancing from eyes to lips multiple times.  
  
So close.  
  
So very close.  
  
They paused as a tapping sound came from behind the detective.  
  
"Boss, got some more forms for you to sign."  
  
Ed gently pushed Roy back and away from the door, turning the handle and letting the panel swing on it's hinges.  
  
"Thank you for your help Roy." Ed turned and nodded to Havoc before walking past and down the corridor to the back entrance.  
  
Jean looked to his boss who had now taken his place in the threshold, watching the young detective make his way out of the building. "Boss?"  
  
It took a few seconds for Roy to realise he was being talked to. Taking the papers from Havoc's hand he looked back towards the now empty corridor before walking back into his office.    
  
Ed sat in his car with his hands firmly on the steering wheel and the engine running. His heart was beating a mile a minute. He was going to kiss Roy Mustang. Why? Sure the man was handsome, he had that thought the very moment he first met him, but this was a guy who demanded sexual favours for information. This was a man who lied about the camera in his office. Why the absolute fuck was he prepared to kiss him? There was no need to think of this now, it was done. The case has been solved there was no reason for him to see the man again and that was how it was going to be.   
  
Putting the car in reverse he left the property for what would be the last time.  
  
xXx  
  
Ed took a seat next to his brother who was already waiting in a booth to the side of the doorway with his older brother's choice of drink sitting on the glass mat.  
  
"Hopefully things will calm down now." He took a sip of scotch.   
  
"I might give Russell some time off. He's been working non stop on that case for us."  
  
"You sure that isn't just some excuse so you won't be disturbed with just you and Mai in the lab?" He nudged his younger brother in the side with his elbow.  
  
"For goodness sake Ed I told you nothing happens in the lab or morgue."  
  
"I'm just pulling your chain Al, but if you really do like her you should tell her. Granny Pinako is still waiting the news that we have found someone to settle down with."  
  
"Okay I admit it, I like her, but this isn't what I've asked you to come and talk about."  
  
"What's on your mind then little brother?" He turned his body around to face his sibling as much as the furniture would let him.  
  
"What did he mean Ed?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Kimblee. By saying Roy had taken a liking to you. Are you in danger?"  
  
"No, no, nothing of the sort. Roy was they guy who gave me Kimblee's address."  
  
"And so by him taking a liking to you.."  
  
"Roy Mustang is a stubborn bastard, who doesn't give people anything without getting something in return."  
  
Ed looked to the other tables, watching people arrive and leave.  
  
"So what did you give him?"  
  
"What?" His attentions turned back to his brother.  
  
"Roy. You said it yourself, so what did you have to give him in return for the address?"  
  
"Protection."  
  
It was the first thing that came into Ed's mind. He had to say something reasonable quickly. There was no way he was going to tell his brother exactly how he really obtained the information. He couldn't say that he jacked and sucked the man off. His brother looked up to him, in a time of desperation he did something that no police officer should ever do, he couldn't disappoint Al because of his actions.  
  
His brother nodded, the fact that he showed no reason of doubting his sibling made Ed hate himself even more.  
  
It was done, the case was over.  
  
There was no reason to see Roy Mustang again.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of the grenade killings.... or is it?   
> See you next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

"Detective Elric did you arrest the wrong person?" A microphone was shoved in his face.  
  
"Is the Amestrian police covering it up?" Another microphone.  
  
"Is it true you incorrectly incarcerated Solf J. Kimblee for a crime he didn't commit?"  
Ed managed to finally push his way through the hoard of reporters that swarmed his car and made his way into the police station.   
  
It had been a month since the arrest of Solf J. Kimblee for the gruesome grenade murders. Things were calm once again in Amestris until that very morning when he was called at three to attend the scene of a crime. As soon as he arrived he could tell from the looks of Al, Russell and Greed that it wasn't good. The solemn looks of their faces before they turned to the scene before them. A scene that was beginning to get horridly familiar with all of them.   
  
He sat at his desk trying to work out where he went wrong. A complete search of the house was done, they made sure no one left any stone un turned and the floor was even pulled up. There were no other grenades in that place then what had already been retrieved. The soil samples from his shoes and car pointed to him being at the scene of the sixth murder, yet these murders were continuing and Kimblee was still in prison.  
  
A possible copy cat? No, a copy cat would be careless and leave evidence. These killings have the same hallmarks as before.  
  
Could Kimblee not be the real killer after all? Was he sent the wrong way again?  
  
Did Mustang do this on purpose?  No he found Kimblee, which was who the blonde was after, he didn't do anything wrong. He did what he said he would.  
  
An accomplice was a more likely. Which meant he'd have to pay Kimblee a visit. He needed to check the prison visitor and phone records to see who had paid him a visit. He may have given orders to this person. He may even have had a stash of grenades hidden elsewhere.  
  
The person who left his house. Who were they? Did he fuck up and let the accomplice slip between his fingers without even knowing it?  
  
He rose from his chair and looked out the window to see the front entrance swarmed with even more reporters then before. The sooner he can see Kimblee and get this mess sorted out the better, but he won't even be able to get to his car without being noticed. He watched with curiosity as the reporters suddenly took notice of a car coming from around the back. Flocking to the vehicle like a group of starving predators and quickly snapping their cameras in hope of finding front page news only to find it wasn't the person they were looking for.  
  
But it gave Ed an idea.   
  
xXx  
  
"Edward, how can I help? Bare in mind I can't get rid of those reporters no matter how hard I try." Sheska sighed as she sipped whatever hot beverage was in the cup.   
  
"Is your car parked out back?"  
  
"No." She placed her cup down. "It's been surrounded for the last fifteen minutes. I'm more concerned if it gets damaged. It was a gift."  
  
"I've got to get to the prison, preferably as un noticed as humanly possible."  
  
"Why don't you go ask Rose? She's in the file room."  
  
Ed smiled. "Thanks Sheska."  
  
Ed didn't even bother to knock and barged through the door. "Rose!"  
  
A high pitched scream followed by multiple folders falling on the floor greeted him.  
  
"Edward!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry." He knelt down to help her pick the files. He looked closely to the titles on top of each folder. " VY- 6, HD- 1 What are you doing with these?"  
  
"Organizing." She quickly replied. "Because people around here don't know how to file cases properly. It's especially important if they are unsolved cases." She took the files from Ed and placed them on the nearest shelf. "Was there something you needed or did you just come to scare me?"  
  
xXx  
  
She unlocked the car and opened the boot.  
  
"You've got to be shitting me. I thought I'd be covered by something on the back seat.."  
  
"Well if you don't want to be seen." She nodded towards the empty space.  
  
Ed looked into the boot, thankful it looked like it had been clean recently and not full of muddy shoes and old sweaty clothing. He climbed in and Rose closed the door. Tapping on the top before heading to the front of the car. The engine hummed and the car began to move. He could tell when they got to the front of the station hearing the commotion the papparazzi made at seeing a vehicle leaving to be disappointed that they couldn't swamp him again. The rest of the ride there wasn't pleasant, but he could put himself in the shoes of people who have been kidnapped. Thrown in a boot and in complete darkness. It would be a terrifying prospect. He was glad Rose was a great friend and colleague otherwise he might have begun to worry.   
  
The car came to a stop, engine turned off and the driver door slammed shut. It was only a couple of seconds when the hydraulic hiss of the boot welcomed him back into daylight. Climbing out and doing his best not to look so very suspicious he dusted himself off and they begun to walk to the entrance to the prison.   
  
Ed flashed his badge and introduced Rose as is assistant. He gave instructions to the prison guard to let Rose access the visitor and call logs before he was led to the interrogation room where Kimblee was already waiting.  
  
"Well well well. I thought the police shouldn't come to visit criminals, you might get tongues waggling detective." Kimblee chuckled at his own remark as Ed took his seat.  
  
"Not long before we raided your house a person left your property. Who was it?"  
  
"Jealous? Don't worry officer there is plenty of me to go around."  
  
"I'm not pissing around Kimblee."  
  
The criminal leant forward and smiled, but said absolutely nothing.  
  
"Accomplice?"  
  
\----  
  
Minutes ticked by and Ed was getting absolutely no where with him.   
  
"Sir."  
  
Ed spun his head to see Rose standing in the door way.  
  
"Is this the evening's entertainment detective. You know what I like."  
  
Ed was on the verge of just punching this guy. "What is it Rose?"  
  
"I copied the phone and visitor logs. You might want to see this." She walked further into the room to give Ed the documents of the past month.  
  
Ed scanned the pages, looking up occasionally to see Kimblee's eyes fixated on Rose. The odd wink or air kiss directed her way was enough to make anyone uncomfortable.   
  
"You sure are a loner Solf. No phone calls or visitors. Must be a hard life."  
  
"Leave me with the hot chick and I'll show you what's hard."  
  
Safe to say Rose quickly left the room after that remark.  
  
"What the fucking hell is wrong with you!?"  
  
"I need a good, hard fuck, care to volunteer? It'll be the best sex you will ever have. I'll make you come again and again till you pass out."    
  
He quickly stood to his feet, knocking the chair over and made his way to the door. He should have known it was a waste of time coming here. Kimblee wouldn't say anything and now he was going to have to profusely apologize to Rose and hope she wasn't mentally scarred during her first outing with a detective on a serial murder case.  
  
"There were four survivors of the Grenadiers you know." Ed stopped at the door, keeping his back turned. "You'll never find him, but prove me wrong. Prove to me how much of a great detective you are."   
  
"The person who left your house?"  
  
Solf smiled. "Don't hit the door on your way out detective."  
  
Kimblee's words run on repeat through Ed's mind as he made his way through the multitude of checkpoints before leaving the building and into daylight. Rose walked ahead sometime ago and was leaning against her car with her keys spinning on her finger.   
  
Four Grenadiers. Three he knew of. He reached for the car door and paused, looking back to the prison.  
  
"Edward, are you alright?"  
  
There was one other option he could try. Kimblee was inside, but someone else was too.  
  
"Edward where are you going?" Rose called out to him as he quickly made his way back to the prison doors.  
  
"You go on a head, I'll make my own way back!" Was all he said as he hurriedly side stepped through the slowly opening door.  
  
xXx  
  
Ed returned back to the isolated interrogation room where he was with Kimblee only minutes before. He understood it might take a while to get the certain prisoner past all the checks required, but now he was getting restless. His fingertips tapping rapidly on the table hoping that his idea would go in his favour. There was a chance not even this person would talk, but he would know unless he found out.   
  
The door slowly opened. Ed immediately stood on his feet as the prisoner cautiously stepped in, looking to his escort for some sort of closure.  
  
"Mr Fathom, take a seat." The detective calmly requested.  
  
The man glanced from his prison officer escort to Ed, who was signaling to the seat on the opposite side of the table.   
  
He slowly took his seat. His hands interlink and resting in between his knees. As he looked to anywhere apart from the two men occupying the room.  
  
Ed watched him closely for a few seconds, not helping to notice the man was shaking. Withdrawal? There was nothing on his records that said he was a drug or alcohol abuser. His eyes never focused on anything in particular, but kept darting from side to side mainly to the door. Paranoia? A possibility. Nervousness was the other thing, but what had he got to be nervous about. He was currently three years into a six year sentence for robbery.  
  
"Andrew. I'm detective Edward Elric from the Amestrian police. I'm currently investigating a series of murders. I need to ask you a few questions." The man's foot started rapidly tapping on the floor as he profusely nodded in conformation, allowing Ed to continue. "You were a soldier with the 4th Amestrian Grenadiers fighting on the front lines in the Ishvalen Civil war. I know of three people that came back alive. You, Kimblee and Guians. It has come to my attention that there was a fourth man. I wondered if you can shed some light on who it is."  
  
The leg twitching stopped as the man looked directly at Ed before he quickly rose from his chair, knocking the item of furniture loudly to the cold concrete floor.  
  
"No no no no." He quickly raised his hands, one towards the blond and the other to the guard who was ready to grab him if he tried anything dangerous. "I'm not saying anything."  
  
Ed could see the fear in the mans eyes, he was absolutely petrified. He slowly raised to his feet holding his hands up in a surrendering manner. "I just need to know who he is."  
  
"No no no no no you don't understand I _can't_."  
  
"Why can't you Andrew?"  
  
Fathom backed his way into the furthest corner of the room chanting that he can't, hiding his head in his arms as he slid down the wall and into a foetal position.  
  
"Detective..." The guard spoke. "I must inform you that he started acting this way only a month ago. We've tried talking to him and giving him the help he needs, but nothing has worked. He wouldn't tell us how this all started, just kept saying he can't."  
  
Ed knew exactly what must have happened. A month ago was when this should have all ended. "Kimblee got to you didn't he?" The man begun trembling insatiably. "As soon as he arrived here his first target was you, to make sure you don't say anything." The blond slowly made his way over to the cowering prisoner. "Take long deep breathes Andrew."   
  
It was a couple of minutes before the ex military officer's breathing returned to a more normal rate, but the shaking never had stopped.  
  
"He'll kill me." He muttered from his curled state before raising his head and yelling the same words directly in Ed's face. "HE'LL KILL ME!"  
  
He quickly rose to his feet and grabbed Ed by the shoulders, repeating the words again and again. The guard who was originally standing by the door had now quickly ran over to help the detective and restrain his prisoner against the wall until he calmed down. He screamed until his voice went hoarse before his collapsed in the guards arms and broke down in tears.   
  
"We can keep you safe."  
  
"I'm not safe, not anymore." He sobbed as they gently placed him back onto his now righted chair. "I'm not safe in here, I'm not safe out there." He looked up to Ed with pained, red eyes. "It makes no difference anymore. Safe is a word I will never be. I've always had to look over my shoulder since I returned from active duty. I thought I'd be safe here, away from them."  
  
Ed leant forward. "You give us the name of this Fourth person and I'll make sure you are placed into Protected Isolation. No one can get you there." He remained in eye contact, letting the man search for the sincerity, prove that there was no lie behind his statement.  
  
Fathom took a long, deep breath before answering. "Connell Atreides."


	9. Chapter 9

Ed had personally escorted Fathom back to his cell, along with the guard, for the man to collect his belongings and move to his more isolated cell. His man gave Ed valuable information, including the man's description. Even if it was a description from six years ago, he wasn't going to let the good deed go to waste.  
  
He left the prison to remember that he sent Rose back to the station and now didn't have a means of getting there. Luckily walking 10 minutes down the road he waved down a taxi.  
  
"Amestrian Police Headquarters please." He requested as the driver begun what would be a moderate journey to the precinct when the blonde had a different idea, forcing the car to turn around and head in the opposite direction.  
  
Paying the fare he watched the cab drive off out of site before crossing the road and walking to the chain linked fence. The guard nodded to him in an friendly gesture and opened the gate to allow the detective through. His walk turned into a gentle jog as he made his way down the path and into the car park, turning along with the building before stopping at the door. It opened with ease as he stepped though the tiniest of cracks and calmly latched it to the frame. The corridor was beginning to be a familiar scene, and something he didn't really want to be seeing so soon after the original investigation had finished. When the path opened up he was rather relieved to see the desk unoccupied and walked up to the closest door. He paused as he placed his ear to the woodwork to listen in case anyone else apart from the person we wanted to speak to was inside. Hearing nothing he slowly wrapped his fingers around the door handle and pushed it down before pushing the panel forward to walk inside.  
  
As soon as he was able to look inside his golden orbs met with the familiar obsidian of the man looking at him from behind his desk. He stepped through the threshold and turned slightly to place the latch back into the frame before turning back to the man.  
  
"I need your help."  
  
Roy smiled at his surprise visitor. "What with?"  
  
"A man called.." He looked to his notes. "Connell Atreides." Before putting the booklet into his jacket.  
  
The older man's brow furrowed in confusion. "Who?"  
  
"A soldier from the same unit as Kimblee back in the Ishvalen war. The military records have been destroyed and he's no doubt under a different name. I have a description of him too."  
  
"Edward, I can't do that."  
  
The blond made his way around the desk and knelt in front of the older man, his hands immediately going to the buckle and loosening the leather straps before working on the zipper.  
  
 "Ed wai-" Roy took a sharp intake of breath as Ed palmed his groin.  
  
The blond knew if he needed to get information he'd have to pleasure Mustang before he could get anywhere. He battered the man's hands away as the erection stood proudly and clearly in his boxer briefs. A breathy gasp of his name was released as he pulled Roy's cock from it's confines, giving it a few strokes before leaning forward and taking the appendage deep into his mouth.  
  
"Ed wait." He gasped as his hands immediately reached for the blond hair, trying to pull him away. He needed to stop him, but his body was reluctant. The feel of Ed around his manhood brought back wonderful memories the last time they were in this position.  He needed to stop this before it got to the point of no return, and that was looming fast. Mastering up all his will power he pulled himself away from the warm and inviting mouth, causing Ed to look up in confusion. "I said wait."  
  
Ed watched as Roy tucked himself back into his attire before addressing him.  
  
"I thought.." He didn't think, he knew what needed to be done. He had to please the man to get information, instead of waiting to be told he just did it.  
  
"You said it yourself the records had been destroyed. How can I search for someone if there is no information and no clues on their whereabouts?"  
  
Ed raised himself from his kneeling state, now looking down to the man in the chair. "You have sources."  
  
"Who need information to begin with and how old is that description?"  
  
Ed took out his notes again. "Six years."  
  
Roy sighed. "Edward, you are a Police Detective, you have a much better chance of finding out about that person than me. You can ask questions, you can search databases. I helped you with Solf because I knew him."  
  
He was right, of course he was right. Why did he not do his investigation at the station before coming here? What made him come here? He was on his way to the station and then his mind just went to Roy. Shit he's made such a fool of himself and probably wasted valuable time. He quickly turned, needing to make up for lost time, reaching the door he turned the metal handle, the door barely opening before it was forced shut by another hand.  
  
"What the fuck?" He questioned before turning to see Roy in his personal space again, just like that last time he was here. Their faces so close together if just one of them moved forward their lips would be in contact.  
  
"Well it's just come to me that I never did congratulate you for arresting your suspect." He slowly moved his hand down Ed's chest all the way down to cup his groin.  
  
"I don't have.." He paused to moan mid sentence as Roy placed more pressure on his already hardening cock. "..time for this."  
  
Roy smirked as the younger man gasped with each stroke. "If you don't have time then push me away.." He watched Ed for a few moments before removing his hand and immediately going for the belt.  
  
Ed made no move as his trousers fell and pooled around his ankles. His golden orbs followed Roy as he slowly fell to his knees, face level to his own member, watching as Roy played with him, running his fingers ever so gently up and down his shaft, circling the damp patch where his body was already leaking before running his tongue up the clothed erection from base to tip.  
  
"Roy.. Ahh I need to g-go."  
  
He slowly pulled the boxers done giving him full view of Ed's groin, the tip on his tongue slowly lingered on the tip of the young detective's cock, tasting his essence as he skimmed across the slit, causing the man still standing to gasp.  
  
"Then go. I'm not stopping you." He finally replied before he kissed his way down his length from tip to base before bringing a hand and wrapping it tightly around his hardness. Pumping him a couple of times before slithering his fingers down the shaft and cupped his balls.  
  
"Roy.." Ed groaned again, not exactly knowing if it was a protest or encouragement for the older man to continue.  
  
"If you want me to stop just push me away, pull your clothes up and leave." Saying so in a low tone that seemed to make Ed's erection twitch even more in his hand. He didn't decide to wait for Ed's answer as his tongue slowly lapped back up his length before opening his mouth and guiding Ed's erection inside.  
  
His heartbeat was racing, the pleasure running through his body was electrifying. Ed couldn't push him away instead he placed his hands in the raven's hair as Roy's mouth moved up and down his cock. His tongue twisted and turned around the shaft with every motion.  
  
_"If you thought my hand was good, just think of what my mouth could do."_  
  
This was better than his hand, so much better. His body reacted with every suck, stroke and lick the older man willingly gave. He'd never felt anything like this, no previous encounter with anyone was like this, mediocre at best.  
  
He could feel his release looming closer and closer and as his moans increased so did Roy's administrations to suck harder and mover faster up and down his cock. He held Roy's head close to him as he came long and hard in his mouth.  
  
When he came back to reality and slightly opened his eyes Roy was once again in close proximity, just as they were standing up only minutes before. Their foreheads touched before he could feel a warm hand caressing the side of his face. Ed was too exhausted to move anywhere any time soon and didn't protest or move away from the contact, he welcomed it.  
  
When Ed had regained enough energy Roy rose to his feet and held out his hand for Ed to take and hauled the younger man to his feet. No more words were said as Roy's other hand reached to the handle and opened the door. The older man escorted Ed to the back door, watching as he turned the corner and out of sight to make his way back to the station.  
  
xXx  
  
Ed sat at his desk thinking of all the information he had so far. The main suspect was now a man with no record anywhere. People changed their look all the time, a description that is over six years old meant nothing. The only thing he had was that he was one of the Grenadiers survivors, but no information due to the records room being burnt to the ground. Fathom is petrified of him if he gets released and afraid of Kimblee because they are in the same prison. Kimblee and his man must have a fair bit of contact if this copycat is carrying out the attacks he started. That person who left Kimblee's house may just have been the man he was after, and he let that slip through his fingers. Any extra information he tried to find out led nowhere. It would have made no difference whether he went to Roy before or after looking up information.  
  
_"How's Roy?"_  
  
Why was Kimblee curious about him?  
  
_"I heard he took a liking to you."_  
  
And by liking he most likely meant that he gave him information?  
  
_"A little birdie told me."_  
  
Someone had told him about his visits, but did anyone seriously know what was happening behind that door apart from him and Mustang? It seems he did by the way he smirked at him as he left the room. Just who was this 'little birdie'? Not many people knew of his meetings with Roy from the start.  
  
Alexander Armstrong the doorman, Kain Fuery the bartender and Jean Havoc the secretary or whatever the hell he did.  
  
Kimblee used to work for Roy, which meant that he may have kept in touch with one of the other employees. All those three men had been there long enough to have worked with him.  
  
_"You'll never find him, but prove me wrong. Prove to me how much of a great detective you are."_  
  
Ed doesn't step away from a challenge. Kimblee was confident that Connell would never be found. If it wasn't for the fact he on purposely brought up Roy he wouldn't have taken this line of thought, he gave him a clue. Was he wanting this person to get caught?  
  
He picked up his mobile phone from under the pile of files spread across his desk and scrolled down the contents until he got to Roy's number. He was about to press the call button when he paused. He stared at the number before canceling the screen and placing the phone into his pocket.  
  
 This was something he was going to have to face head on.  
  
xXx  
  
Edward stood across the road from Flame deciding how to approach the building. Did he storm in through the front and quietly around the back? Demand he speak to people or take them into a quiet room? Did he take the men back to the police station?  
  
A car pulled up in front of him.  
  
"Looking for me?" Roy questioned as he leant over to open the passenger door.  
  
Of course it was a two second drive to get into the parking lot, but Ed climbed in anyway as Roy made his way to the park the car.  
  
Mustang opened his office door for Ed as Jean looked on from his desk. The detective looked at the secretary as he walked in causing Jean to scowl in confusion before Roy gave a curt nod to him to resume with his duties.  
  
"What brings you here so soon after the last visit?" Roy questioned as soon as he closed the door, but kept close proximity to the blonde.  
  
"I've been doing a lot of thinking." By thinking he really meant the time he was standing outside the bar.  
  
"Okay." He quietly spoke, enticing Ed to continue.  
  
"I'm just going to come out with it. Who is it Roy?"  
  
The line if questioning was clearly not what he was expecting. "I don't understand. Who is what?"  
  
"One of your long serving staff members has kept contact with Kimblee, no doubt told him about what has happened in this office. From what I am also thinking this person has links to the man I am now searching for."  
  
Mustang took a step back from the detective. "You're going on a whim and so that makes it serious enough to throw accusations towards my staff?"  
  
"Perversing the course of justice is a serious criminal offence Roy."  
  
"I'm not perversing anything."  
  
"Maybe you are the one behind it, making yourself look like the innocent one. After all you gave me a false address last time before giving me the real one. Now you refuse to help me look for the newest suspect."  
  
Roy laughed. "Are you serious? You think I would lead you astray on purpose? I gave you the first address even telling you that it may not be the correct one. You then came back at an attempt to arrest me for giving false information. I used all my resources to get you the correct address and you got the right man you were after." He walked up close to Ed, placing his hand on the detective's shoulder. "I did this all for you and now you are accusing me of hiding some fucked up criminal?"  
  
"Really? You did this all for me." The tone Ed was using wasn't one of gratitude, but more sarcasm.  
  
"You honestly think I would have helped the police if it were any one else?"  
  
"If you honestly did this all for me then why did I have to jack you off? Why did I have to go on my knees and suck your dick? Seems like you only did all that to benefit yourself, to have the upper hand on the police."  
  
"I replayed the favours didn't I? Yes at first it was for that reason but-" He didn't get the time to finish what he was willing to say before Ed barged in.  
  
"You used it as a distraction so I wouldn't investigate your staff."  
  
"I'm not going to listen to this." He removed his hand and turned his back to the blond.  
  
"I suggest you do. I also suggest you give me your employment details."  
  
Roy quickly spun back around. "No. You accuse me of harboring a criminal and you are accusing my staff! I have you know I trust those men with my life and I know for certain that none of them would go behind my back and do something like this."  
  
"Oh and you're one hundred percent right about that?"  
  
"Kimblee is of no concern to me. He left my employment two years ago. My staff were relieved when he left, he made things miserable around here, ordering them around. I put a stop to that. I'm giving you the point that none of them have been in contact with them since he left. No one could stand him, there is no reason they'd want to keep communications."  
  
"Someone has been telling him!"  
  
Roy opened his office door. "Go. This talk is over."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I'll put it in easier terms for you then. Get the fuck out of my office and out of my building."  
  
Ed looked out into to see Jean sitting at the desk with his feet up, Kain sitting on the top one leg off the floor with the other planted on the white tile and Alex leaning against the wall at the back. All three staring at him with the same malicious expression.  
  
"Alex, escort the detective out and make sure he doesn't step foot in here again. Let the gate know as well."  
  
The man nodded as he made his way to stand behind the blonde who dwarfed in comparison to him.  
  
"I can make my own way out." Barging past the burly doorman he headed straight to the back exit.  
  
He was going to investigate the staff with, or without, Roy's help.


	10. Chapter 10

Ed sat low in the drivers seat and waited for the occupant of the second house to leave for work. The first house had been interesting to say the least, quite a bit of unexpected findings including two guns stashed away in a hole behind a loose wardrobe panel and some documents which could prove very interesting. He couldn't take them away since he didn't have a warrant to search the premises, plus the fact that if he did they wouldn't be accepted as evidence against that person if prosecution went ahead. Breaking and entering wasn't Ed's forte, but he didn't want them to know he was on to them. He needed to be sure that one of these men were responsible for something so their homes can be properly and fully searched.  
  
He was glad he managed to persuade Alphonse to lend him his car. His own was no doubt well known to the men that spotting him would be easy. Being in forensics Al always had a routine to wipe whatever instruments had been used, clean the area. He basically brought his cleaning schedule to his car. There wasn't a speck of dust in sight, brand new, like it came straight off the factory forecourt. Al had warned him that if he made even the slightest bit of mess to one of his most prized possessions he was going to make sure Ed cleaned it from top to bottom.   
  
Ed looked to his tools on the passenger seat. By the time this was over he was going to be a guaranteed master lockpicker. Of course he had to lie to Winry when she asked why he needed them. His and Alphonse's childhood friend was always suspicious when they asked anything of her. But since he became a police officer she trusted him so much more, he was a respectable law enforcer, which made the blond even more guilty.  
  
It had been three days since his conflict with Roy. Since the man refused to help, and with the database giving no means of address, he had to take the old fashioned route of tailing his suspects to their homes. They had all been in his employment for many years of course Roy would trust and protect them. Part of Ed hoped that it wasn't them, for Roy's sake, that this was just a mere coincidence and he'll find nothing to pin them to these murders. Something that could hopefully be swept under the rug and let bygones be bygones and continue with their.. what exactly? He pleasured Roy to get information and Roy pleasured him as a form of apology or congratulations. What would you put that under? Acquaintances? But the way Roy stayed with him after one of the most amazing orgasms he had in his life was something else. He stroked his face, rested their foreheads together, gazed into each other's eyes...  
  
The front door of the house opened causing the blond to immediately halt his line of thinking, he had a job to do. Once the target was out of sight he placed the beanie hat low on his head, making sure all his blond hair was tucked in underneath. Tucking the tools into his back pocket and quickly left the car, making sure to lock it as Al's threatening words whirled inside his head, before making his way to the man's front door. He knocked loudly on the off chance he didn't want to break in if someone was there to either apprehend him or call his own police force against him. He looked to the windows for any sign of movement, but saw nothing, giving him the OK to do what he came here to do.   
  
Looking round at the other houses close by, to make sure no one was watching him, he made his way to the back gate and tried the door, bolted of course. Using the nearby dustbin as a step up he pulled himself  over the gate to drop down on the paving slabs the other side. Thankful that the man's fence panels were a good height that he wouldn't be seen walking around the building. He made his way to the back and stopped at some sliding French doors. He examined the lock before pulling the tools out of his pocket to select the ones he needed.   
  
Two minutes later the door clicked open, the detective making sure he left no trace by placing latex gloves on both hands before pulling the handle and letting the glass door slide along the rollers until there was just enough space to step through before closing it behind him.  
  
He quickly got to work sweeping the dining room and front room, checking under behind and inside the furniture or anything that could prove useful in his search. He was rewarded finding a handgun under the sofa, a different make to what was found in the previous house. Replacing the weapon he moved his search to the kitchen leaving no cupboard un searched. He was about to move onto the upstairs room when something under the sink caught his attention. Usually finding a box of washing powder was just one of those normal things, but when there is no washing powder inside it is a bit strange. He pulled the box out into daylight and looked inside. Another handgun, three to be exact. But something else caught his eye, a thin black casing. Upon closer inspection he saw a USB cable, an external hard drive. He returned to one of the drawers he'd searched before and pulled out a plastic bag, wrapping it around the item and placing it into his pocket. The curiosity was too much as why it was hidden in such a strange place and more importantly what was on it.  
  
He turned his search to the upstairs rooms. From a quick search the bathroom and spare bedroom were clear leaving the master bedroom. Under the mattress, bottom of the wardrobe he searched every possible place, turning to the bedside table, opening the small cabinet to be greeted with something he required, a Laptop. Quickly pulling the hard drive from his pocket he turned on the device only to find it was password protected. It wasn't unusual that people did this, but from the looks of his surroundings this man lived alone, just like the first home he searched.   
  
His eyes were drawn to the dresser, scattered in men's grooming products. After shaves, deodorant, well used indicating the owner of this house went out a lot, probably to get laid if the box of condoms in the upper drawer were anything to go by. It was either a new box or this person wasn't having much luck by how many were still in there. The tube that was hidden underneath the box looked well used, at least, before turning his attentions to the large draw.  
  
Jackpot.  
  
Another Laptop, this one not password protected.  
  
He scanned the files looking for anything of interest without clicking on the documents knowing that they would have left a time stamp. He had to make sure there was no evidence of him even being here. It looked like just a normal man's Laptop, more pictures than anything else, but further inspection if he gets a warrant could turn up something else. Taking advantage of the situation Ed grabbed the hard drive that belonged from under the kitchen sink in his pocket and plugged it in. Connecting immediately he opened the contents to see a multitude of videos. He clicked the first one, which was the most recent and watched what was clearly Roy's office. Roy walks in .. with himself in tow. Ed knew exactly when he was and what was going to happen, skipping half the video to be greeted with the image of Roy sucking him off. He quickly closed the video and opened an older file, much to his horror it's the first time he pleasured Roy. Was this sick bastard filming what was happening in the office? There were much later dates going back at least five years, he clicked on one of them. Roy was still in the picture, but taking the place of Ed was someone else. A man, looked around about the same age as Mustang, sucking him off. Unlike when he did it the man seemed to be thoroughly enjoying pleasuring the man standing above him. He quickly clicked out and brought up another one. The same man, now wearing glasses jacking Roy off as he sat at his desk.   
  
A knock at the front door made him jump, the adrenaline pumped through his body as he rushed the Laptop to shut down, replacing it in the dresser as the other Laptop into the bedside table. The front door opened and someone had stepped in. It couldn't possibly be him coming back, could it? Ed quickly placed the hard drive back into his pocket and slowly crept out onto the landing. There was definitely movement downstairs. Possibly someone putting food in the cupboards by the noise of the plastic bags being crumpled.   
  
He needed to get out now.  
  
His only escape was out the back as he slowly tip toed to the spare bedroom when a loud creak came from under his foot. He mentally yelled many expletives at himself when the person down stairs called out the occupants name. A woman.  
  
"**** I thought you had already gone to work. You're going to be late. Hanna told me to bring some stuff round for you." Footsteps begun to make their way up the stairs. Causing Ed to quickly leap into the spare bedroom.   
  
"****" She called the occupants name out again. With no great place to hide Ed quickly leapt behind the open door, looking through the small crack as the woman came up the stairs. Short blonde hair in a bob style, black eye shadow and red lipstick. Thankful, in a way, that she didn't look at all familiar. "****" She called out his name again before shrugging her shoulders and walking back downstairs.   
  
Ed slowly exhaled a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He rushed to the window, looking into the back garden to see if there was another means of escape rather then the side gate. Unless he wanted to leap over the back fence into some malicious looking under brush he was going to have to leave the way he came. If he went out this window he would land on the patio, but right in front of the French doors he used to enter the premises in the first place. If the woman happened to hear she'd only need to peek her head around the door and he'll be in full view.   
  
Some higher being blessed him as he heard the woman in the hallway. Creeping to the banister he looked down the smallest gap just in time to see her leave. Ed sat and waited a few moments for his heart beat to slow down before his decent back to the lower levels. He didn't waste anymore time, quickly opening the french doors and back out into fresh air. As much as he wanted to just leave he had to lock the door, which was a harder task given his hands were still shaking from the adrenaline surge.  
  
xXx  
  
Ed stared at the hard drive that he brought back with him. He should have left it, he knew he should have left it. There was a chance this person would notice it missing since the last video was of three days ago. But the risk if he formally searched that house and it was found with the footage of him and Roy would ask many unwanted questions, and no doubt some sort of discipline for doing this thing with someone who gave him information to assist the case, not to mention it happening during working hours and then he'd have to go on an explain what kind of relationship they were having. It made his head hurt to no end.  
  
But logically this drive showed that one of his suspects had been watching Roy and for some time. If he was going to prove anything to Roy he'd actually need to watch these.   
  
Taking a sheet of paper from his printer he drew the basic plan of Roy's office before taking a deep breath and playing the videos on his own Laptop. He needed to know the positions of each camera.  
  
He couldn't help be distracted when he played the files of him and Mustang, especially the one where he congratulated him, of course his body reacted to the sight of Roy on his knees giving him probably the best orgasm he's ever had in his life. Grateful in a way that it had no audio, but he full well knew the noises he was making, not to mention the moans coming from the man below as he took his cock deep into his mouth. He watched as he came, seeing Roy helping through the bliss of release, slowly helping him to the floor. Watching it from another view was a different experience, but what really got him to notice was Roy's after care, the soft touches, the meeting of foreheads and finally the way they looked into each other's eyes.   
  
He paused the picture.  
  
Ed could feel his heart racing.  
  
Shit.  
  
xXx  
  
Finally having finished looking through the videos Ed was confident as to where the cameras were placed. Ed clicked on one of the vids with the mysterious man giving Roy oral pleasure. He really didn't want to watch this, in fact he hated watching his, but he needed a clear image of the man. Of course that didn't happen until Roy came in his mouth and he stood up, looking at the now spent man gasping in his chair.   
  
Glasses, beard, reasonably tall, slim.   
  
Printing off the still he folded the picture in half and half again so it was just showing the unknown man.   
  
He looked down to the office plan. There wasn't even one blind spot. Folding that also he placed both pieces of paper in his inside pocket as well as the hard drive.  
  
His task wasn't done.  
  
There was still one more house to search.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hello?" A brunette peered though the crack in the door cautiously, the chain restricting any further movements.  
  
"Hello miss. I'm with the Save the berries campaign, and environmentalist group. I just want to take a few minutes of your time to talk to you about what this horrendous government is doing to nature and destroying what could be our life line."  
  
"No thank you." She begun to close the door.  
  
"I assure you it will only take five minutes." He spoke as quickly as possible before the door slammed in his face. Guess it was better the person actually said something rather then being rude and ignoring him. It wasn't the best excuse if someone answered the door, but he only needed to see if someone was in.   
  
With a nod of his head he turned around and proceeded to walk back to his brother's car, which was parked a bit further up the street. Unlike the other houses this one was isolated, he couldn't park close by because they would notice, he couldn't disguise himself amongst parked cars when there wasn't any.   
  
He didn't know whether to be pleased or irritated that the third house was occupied, part of him really didn't want to find anything else. With his near encounter in the previous house the adrenaline that was rapidly pumping through his veins had subsided, in it's wake leaving the detective tired and exhausted. It didn't help that it was still morning, well the late hours of the morning.  
  
He took out the two folded pieces of paper from his pocket and tapped them on his fingers. He was going to need to convince him to let him investigate freely. Needed to show him that they were being watched. His eyes focused on one of the two sheets. Who was that man from five years ago and where was he now? He had to get Roy on his side, and hopefully he had enough proof with him.  
  
Ed pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts to a number he hadn't even used. The only time they had spoken was when Roy called him. After the investigation with Kimblee there was no need to call him, technically severing their ties, or whatever ties they did have. Roy was a criminal, the detective wouldn't put it past him that his treats would mean serious trouble. He really didn't want to get on the wrong side of this man, apart from what had already happened.    
  
He pressed the man's name and begun the call, after a couple of rings it went to the answer phone so the only option was to hang up and call again.   
  
"What." The older man finally accepted the call after the fifth time of trying, his voice clearly agitated from the detectives constant ringing.  
  
"I need to see you."  
  
"I thought I made myself clear." Mustang was clearly in the middle of some sort of organizing or searching for something if the rustling on the other side of the line was anything to go by.  
  
"Please Roy, just hear me out." The blonde waited for a reply, which he never got. "Can we meet?"  
  
The man sighed. "... Where?"   
  
"Fairfield Park? Three ish?" Hoping that it wasn't too late to meet up the very same day.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"If you start sprouting nonsense again..."  
  
"You'll want to hear this."  
  
"I'll see you later."   
  
Ed ended the call and threw his phone to the passenger seat before taking a deep breath. He really hoped this would work. He started the car and begun to drive to his destination, he didn't care if he would be waiting a few hours, he can at least go through what he was going to say.  
  
xXx  
  
Three O'Clock on the dot Roy pulled into the parking lot. Ed clambered out the car and rested his arms on the roof as the other man parked up. He watched as Roy stood from his own car, taking a moment to look at the police detective before walking over.  
  
"New car?" He questioned as he looked over the vehicle.  
  
"I borrowed it." He said before holding his arm away from them and pointing further into the park. "Shall we."  
  
The older man nodded as the walked side by side proceeding further into the area.   
  
"So are you going to tell me why you pleaded with me to come out and meet you?"  
  
"Take a seat." Ed pointed to the bench not far from them in an open space. Letting Roy sit down first before he did.  
  
"These past couple of days I have been busy. After what you said in the office I was determined to do what I could without your help. I have searched two houses, both belonging to your employees."  
  
Roy glared. "I'm taking it that it wasn't an official search since they would have been at the property and they would have called me."  
  
"I went on my own."  
  
"Breaking and entering is a criminal offence isn't it?" A couple of tuts left his mouth.  
  
Ed decided to ignore that last remark. "Both searches turned up very interesting. The first house contained firearms and documents that I would actually like to investigate further on. The second.." He paused. "The second was more concerning." Ed reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the hard drive. "On this are some videos."  
  
"Nothing unusual there."  
  
"Of us."  
  
Roy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Of us?"  
  
"Me and you, in your office."  
  
"Can't be, that camera is fake, there is no way."  
  
Ed now pulled out the office plan. "I've marked the possible places where the cameras are." He handed the sheet of paper to Roy, who intern unfolded the item and examined it.  
  
"So one of my men is attempting to blackmail you?"  
  
"It wasn't just me on those recordings." He pulled this final evidence, handing the picture to the man beside him. He watched as Roy's features quickly turned pale before looking back up to him.     
  
"How did you.." Of course he had to realise it was a folded sheet and opened it out completely to see himself also in the image.   
  
"Who is he Roy?"  
  
"H-Hughes, Maes Hughes." He handed the paper back to Ed and placed his head in his hands. It was strange seeing a man with such authority crumble. The blond was trying to figure out if it was due to fear or sadness, could be a mixture of both.  
  
"There were videos of you and him on this as well."  
  
"Maes was one of the most loyal friends I had ever encountered. He helped me make Flame a successful place, he was my business partner." He glanced to the fully open picture still in Ed's hand. "Problem was that my feelings for him were more than just business."  
  
"So you two had a physical relationship."  
  
Roy shook his head. "He was married to Gracia, a very kind woman and they had a daughter, Elisia. They were one big happy family. When I told Maes of my feelings of course he turned me down. He couldn't turn his back on his family. He devoted his life to them."  
  
"So how did it come to this?" Indicating the picture.  
  
"He came into the office one day and said that he deeply cared for me. He couldn't be with me, but he would happily pleasure me. The one condition is that I don't touch or kiss him. Like an idiot I agreed because I wanted to be near him. After that he came into my office once or twice a day and immediately got on with it. Of course it made me happy."  
  
"But it made you worse, longing for him even more." He nodded. "Where is he now?"  
  
Roy finally sat upright, but turned his body more towards Ed. "Six feet under."  
  
"He dead?" Probably the most stupid of replies that had come out of the detective's mouth.  
  
"He was murdered. Shot dead in a phone box."  
  
"Who killed him?"  
  
"I don't know, it's still an unsolved case. I've been trying to find out who it was myself, but after all these years I have still found nothing. It why I acted like I did when we first met. I felt like the police owed me."  
  
"Do you still feel like that? Like we owe you?"  
  
"Not to you, no. At this moment in time I feel like you are the only one I can seem to rely on."  
  
"The fact that I came across this when I was actually searching for Kimblee's accomplice could mean that his person may know something about Hughes. Do you remember what the case number was?"  
  
"VY-6. You haven't told me who this footage belonged to." It only took Roy a split second to realise why. "You weren't planning on telling me, were you?"  
  
"I don't want you going back there guns blazing demanding answers. You are upset, I understand that, but I can help you find out what happened to Hughes. I need your complete cooperation."  
  
"I've just found out one of my employees were filming us and my exploits with Maes and you expect me to keep quiet about it?"  
  
Ed placed both his hands either side of Roy's face to make them look each other in the eye. "I need you to trust me. I need you to calm down and to trust me."  
  
Roy nodded and raised one of his hands to Ed's before he took it away, keeping it in its place for a few seconds longer before letting it drop. "What do I need to do?"  
  
xXx  
  
Jean had to literally leap out the way as a car screeched to a halt beside him. The driver's door pushed open with such a force before Roy quickly climbed out and straight to the back passenger door, flinging it open and throwing Ed to the floor. He turned and looked at the detective as he slowly clambered to his feet before pushing him hard against the wall causing the blonde to fall back down onto the concrete floor.  
  
"Boss?" Jean questioned, but received no reply as his employer picked the police detective off the ground and threw him through the open back door. Quickly stubbing out his cigarette Havoc quickly closed the doors to his boss' car before hurriedly following them through the corridor.  
  
A startled Armstrong, who was covering for Jean, steps aside as Roy opens his office door and throws Ed inside before slamming the door behind them.  
  
"You want to investigate my team then be my guest!" Hearing the filing cabinet slammed open before there was a slight paused before a loud crash.   
  
The two men nervously looked at each other.  
  
"I told you to stay away!" As the detective was no doubt thrown into the door.  
  
"Guys we are opening soo-" Another loud crash sounded as Jean and Alex look to the newly arrived Kain. He looked to the others rather concerned.  
  
Jean ushered him closer. "He's got that detective in there, seems like the guy didn't know when to quit."  
  
More shouting ensued before the office door was yanked open and a bloodied and battered detective fell to the floor coughing out blood on the once pristine tiled floor.  
  
The three men looked to Roy, who looked at them menacingly, before directing his attentions to the wheezing man on the floor. Kain looked to his boss' fist to see the knuckles covered in blood before looking to Edward. The man staggered to his feet, but couldn't stand still, if he weren't bloodied you would have thought he was drunk. From the amount of blood on his face and clothing it was clear his nose had been broken and had an awfully nasty gash hidden in his hair line where the blonde hair was now crimson. He stumbled to Roy, who grabbed his throat and threw him back down the hallway.   
  
The three men cautiously followed as Roy pushed Ed back into the parking lot, letting him slam against his car and drop to the floor as the older man walked around to the back of his car and opened the boot. Throwing out the contents before placing a plastic sheet over the flooring. He went to Ed, who was barely conscious, grabbing him by his shirt and throwing him into the trunk before slamming the door shut.  
  
 "If they come looking for him he was never here." He told the three men before clambering into the driver's seat and reversed before the screeching of his tyres propelled the car forward and quickly out of sight.  
  
Alex rushed back to Roy's office to see it completely trashed. Files, books and furniture were everywhere, not to mention the blood.   
  
An hour had passed before Roy returned. His shirt now soaked and red, which was clearly not his.   
  
"Sir?" Fuery nervously questioned.  
  
Roy stopped at his office door and turned to his subordinates. "He was sticking his nose in too far. But it's done. He won't be bothering anyone anymore."  
  
None of them had ever seen this side to Roy, nor did they hope to ever be on the receiving end.


	12. Chapter 12

Roy nodded and raised one of his hands to Ed's before he took it away, keeping it in its place for a few seconds longer before letting it drop. "What do I need to do?"  
  
"I need to check for those cameras."  
  
"Ed, I told them to watch their backs this very morning because of you. There could be a chance the cameras have been taken out as soon as I left the office."  
  
"That is true, but there's only one way of finding out." Ed smiled. "How good is your acting?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I left that office on very bad terms, and they saw that."  
  
"And? What does that have to do with acting?"  
  
"I need you to do is beat the ever loving shit out of me." He couldn't help but laugh as Roy's eyes widened with disbelief. "Not literally of course." He added. "I need you to pretend that I have taken one step too far."  
  
"You did take a step too far.... but I now see it was for good reason."  
  
Ed smiled before continuing. "You throw me around the office in the direction of the camera locations with a hope of at least finding one. We make a nice big mess and then you throw me back out in front of the others and then into the boot of the car."  
  
"How is that going to make them trust me?"  
  
"I'll tell you when we return here." He rose from the seat and slowly begun the short walk back to their vehicles. He spun around to walk backwards as he spoke, watching Roy catch him up. "I know it's going to be hard for you.."  
  
"I know, I know, it needs to be done."  
  
.....  
  
"Stop, stop a minute!" Ed quickly exclaimed as they begun the drive back, causing Roy to immediately pull into a side street and park up to see Ed had already unbuckled his seat belt and was halfway out of the car.  
  
"Edward?" Quickly jumping out the car he watched as the detective quickly rounded the corner and out of sight.   
  
Ed returned not a minute later, jumping into the back passenger seat with a small bag of items. Before even giving Roy the chance to question he pulled out the items. Fake blood. "Can't have you ruining my face now." As he placed the tubes into his pocket and handed some to Roy before resuming their journey.  
  
Mustang couldn't help but keep glancing at the blond man in the rear view mirror before he disappeared from view to lay on the back seat and take up his position.  
  
"Here we go." Roy muttered as they neared Flame. Taking a deep breath and getting himself into character before pressing much harder on the accelerator as he turned the corner. The tyres screeched as they spun on the tarmac before skidding under breaking before a sharp turn to the right to head into the parking lot.  
  
Even though Roy was just acting Ed was sure that if he told who had the images of him and Hughes his would be exactly what would do to get information of out them. The detective made sure to hit the wall hard or trip every time he was pushed before Roy grabbed and threw him into the office.   
  
First casualty the filing cabinet.   
  
"You want to investigate my team then be my guest!" Roy threw out every file inside each drawer on top of Ed, the position of the first camera before pulling the item to the floor.  
  
Second, the book case. There were at least two positioned here as he was forcefully pushed into the wooden furniture, causing the whole case to tumble to the floor, the contents falling all around him as his back took most of the hit.  
  
Roy grabbed his shirt and threw him onto the desk, pounding a few light punches to his face, but Ed over exaggerated the force before Roy threw him to the floor. With the book case cameras knocked and under the mass of books Ed took the moment to use one of the tubes of blood on his nose before tucking it back into his pocket.  
  
One camera left on the other side of the room. As soon as Roy picked up the now bloody blonde he threw him to the plant in the corner, something Ed seriously had never noticed in all his visits. The clay pot broke on the floor, just before Ed fell to the ground. The blonde feeling a hint of pain as his face met a sharp shard. He sat against the wall and watched as Roy searched the wreckage for the cameras. Finding two of four wasn't bad, one of them from the bookcase that looked towards the desk and the one in the plant pot which Ed watched his congratulatory  gift.  
  
With the cameras broken Ed covered his head in the fake crimson liquid, letting it drip freely down his face as Roy scattered the area with the stuff before resuming their roles and heading back out  
  
....  
  
Ed insisted that he stayed in the boot all the way back to the park and Al's car. Roy didn't particularly like the idea but he listened to what the blonde said, parking up next to the black car of the younger Elric he quickly rose from the seat, opened the boot and offering his hand to help Ed out.   
  
"You alright?"  
  
The blonde nodded as he reached into the back seat and pulled out some wipes be brought along with the false product. Taking one out of the packet the wipe was taken away before he could even attempt to clean himself up. He ended up just holding the packet as Roy slowly and carefully cleaned as much as possible of the tanned skin. The man was in very close proximity and Ed didn't mind, he welcomed the warm breath on his freshly wiped skin.   
  
Ed hissed when the wipe grazed the cut on his nose.  
  
"Sorry." Roy quickly exclaimed as he finished cleaning him up, throwing the packet back in the car before cupping the man's now clean face in his palm to closely examine the small wound. "You don't feel dizzy?" He gently moved the tanned face from side to side.  
  
"I fell wrong is all. I'll clean it properly when I get back home."  
  
"You're not going back to the station?"  
  
"I think questions will be raised if I go back with a bloodied shirt." Roy laughed with his breath as he gently ran his finger tips down Ed's cheek before letting his hand drop back to his side. "But that does remind me.."  
  
Roy looked at him with curiosity as he pulled the last tube of false blood from his pocket. "Questions will also be raised if you go back with a bloodied shirt, and that's what he want."   
  
Mustang stood still as his shirt was sprayed with red liquid before Ed coated his whole hand in the substance and grabbed a fistful of Roy's shoulder before loosening his grip and and gliding it down the front of his once white shirt. With the tube almost empty he used the last of the red liquid on Roy's face. His finger gently stroked over the older man's cheek, using up any remaining drops, stroking quickly at first until his eyes met Roy's. They locked for a few seconds before Ed went back to the task in hand, but he looked back. The obsidian orbs were still locked on him and his administration on the man's left cheek begun to slow. Ed swallowed deeply, he could feel his heart rapidly beating every time he glanced before his eyes wouldn't leave Roy's causing the finger on his cheek to stop. His mind jumped back to that morning, always that morning. Always to their previous sexual encounter, even more so since he saw the video. The way they looked at each other then was exactly what was happening now.  
  
Roy's fingertips graced his jaw before a thumb was run along his bottom lip.   
  
"I'm putting all my faith in you." Mustang quietly, but deeply as he pulled Ed closer.  
  
Ed nodded gently as their noses brushed. He could feel his entire body heating up and his breath getting heavy. "You'd best head back."  
  
"Okay." Was just a whisper as his lips ghosted against Ed's before stepping back and emptying his car of any evidence that this was all a hoax, giving the carrier bag to Ed.  
  
Ed took it and opened his own car boot dipping his hand into the small sports bag that held all the items he's used whilst searching the homes, pulling out an external hard drive and handing it to Roy.   
  
"Isn't this?" Ed reaches to his jacket and showed Roy the real drive. "Ah."  
  
"I brought it before meeting you. It's the same model, only there is nothing on it. Do what you need to it to gain their full loyalty."  
  
Roy spun the device in his hand and nodded before tapping it in his other palm. "So what happens now?" He watched the blond closely as he pulled out his hair tie, combing his fingers through his hair.  
  
 "Can I formally search their homes with a warrant and you won't come for my head on a silver platter?"   
  
"You're asking for my permission? I think what we've just done was more than enough of an answer, don't you?"   
  
Ed's eyes followed Roy as he walked back to the driver's side of his car and opened the door. The two exchanged glances before the older man climbed in and started the engine and drove away.  
  
xXx  
  
"Sir?" Fuery nervously questioned.  
  
Roy stopped at his office door and turned to his subordinates. "He was sticking his nose in too far. But it's done. He won't be bothering anyone anymore."  
  
He proceeded back into his office and closed the door behind him. Walking over the scattered piles of files and books to his chair, sitting down and pulling the hard drive and cameras from his pockets and placed them on the desk. He wants to believe that this was all a hoax, but the evidence was laid out before him. Someone placed cameras to keep watch on him, making sure to keep the exploits of him, Maes, and more recently, Edward. He trusted them wholeheartedly and one of them abused it. Of course it angered him as his fist clenched just thinking about who it could possibly be.    
  
"I know it's going to be hard for you.."  
  
Roy rose from his seat placing the items from his desk back to his pocket and grabbed the waste paper basket that had spilled, picking up the contents and files that were deemed unnecessary.   
  
"Jean, canister." He held out his hand as soon as he stepped out the office, Havoc immediately went to his drawer and pulled out a small canister of lighter fluid. Placing it into his pocket he placed the bin by his door as he walked out to the bar. Fuery's eyes instantly landed on Roy's heavily stained shirt. The older man ignored the look as he went behind the bar and picked up a box of matches that were given out to customers with the bar's logo on the front.  
  
"We delayed opening until you returned." The spectacled man spoke quietly.  
  
Roy looked to him before looking to the front door where Alex stood waiting. "It can wait a little longer. Out the back. Now." He proceeded back to his office hearing Kain call Alex to follow. Grabbing the waste basket he called Jean to follow as he lead them out the back door and into the center of the bar's private car park.  
  
"It came to my attention early this afternoon that Detective Elric had decisive evidence to investigate us concerning the grenade killings. He illegally searched our properties and found this in one of the houses.   
  
He pulls the hard drive from his pocket, making sure to look at each man individually.  
  
"On this he says that there is video footage on here, which could lead to the individual be arrested for these murders and the possibility of being interrogated concerning an unsolved case." He pulls out the two cameras. "The footage was filmed on these."   
  
Using the lighter fuel Roy emptied the contents into the waste paper basket and set it alight.  
  
"He found nothing. He planted those cameras himself in my office and attempted to talk me into thinking that you three are guilty. I trust each and every one of you and know for a fact that none of you did this. I don't know what is on this hard drive and I couldn't care less.." He threw the items into the fire before taking off his bloodied shirt to join the flames. "If any of you are in trouble you come to me."   
  
The three men nodded.  
  
"Now that has been said you can go back to your duties."  
  
He watched the three men return to the building and make their way inside before looking into the flames, watching as the plastic begun to melt. There would be nothing better to do then bang their heads together and demand what they knew about Maes. But if it has to be done properly he was glad it would be Edward to find out what happened that night and why.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story was delayed for a week since I wasn't happy with this chapter, sorry about that.  
> But thank you to you wonderful people who left such confidence boosting reviews. Seriously you don't know how happy you made me. As I keep proclaiming i'm not a strong writer but seeing your wonderful comments really makes me want to improve so much faster.

Dawn had only just risen as Ed awaited the rest of his search party a bit further down the road from his target house. Greed was to lead the search on the first house along with Russell. Him and Al were fronting the second house, which the detective had found the hard drive. Finally Mayers, who was an up and coming detective, took the lead on the third house with Mai. Edward was pleased that he could get a warrant to search all three houses so quickly, the day after he met up with Roy.   
  
The looked in the rear view mirror and examined the dark bruise around the cut on the bridge of his nose, spreading slightly around his eye socket. Of course when he returned to the station after cleaning himself up there were a lot of stares and questions. By the second nosey person he already got fed up of saying that he fell or walked into a door. If he walked in there today so many more questions will be asked then the day before. He didn't think he hit the debris that hard, but his body begged to differ and now he looked like he'd been in a fight, which he supposed went well with the whole Roy attacking him.   
  
A car pulled up behind him and Alphonse quickly stepped out of his own vehicle to take a seat on the passenger side of Ed's.   
  
He hadn't seen Ed for a few days and now he knew why. "What happened?"   
   
"I walked into a door." Ed glanced to his brother from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Must have been some door brother.." Al awaited for a better explanation but wasn't going to get one. He turned his eyes to point in the same direction as Ed's, looking towards the target house. "Do you think we are going to find anything?"   
  
"I sure hope so." He knew they would find something and he'd know exactly where to look. Of course he couldn't go straight to the locations,  it would look like he either planted evidence or been there before. There was a chance that the items may have been moved or destroyed after the exploits of yesterday. He hoped there would be something more in either of the three houses, something that can either tie them into the grenade killings or for more information on Hughes. He couldn't just re open an unsolved case without any solid proof.  
  
"Calvery's arrived." The younger looked to the side to see two unmarked police vans pull up.  
  
Ed reaches for the police radio clipped on his dashboard. "Everyone in position?"  
  
 _"Yes."_ A confident Mayers responded.  
  
 _"Been for a while."_ Greed sounding irritated more than anything.  
  
"Proceed with the warrant. Leave no stone un turned."  
  
The brothers climbed out of the car, the uniformed officers followed behind whilst the armed took point. With the known fact that at least two houses have their own firepower he wasn't going to take any chances. Since the warrant was being executed with the grenade killing in mind the armed units were a given.  
  
Reaching the house the Elrics stood a distance away as the front door was forced open and the officers swarmed the building before the screaming commands of "Stay where you are!" and "Hands on your head!" indicated that a person had been found in one of the rooms.  
  
"What the hell is going on?"   
  
The man was shouting as the rest of the officers exclaimed 'Clear' indicating that he was the only one in the premises.   
  
Ed and Al walked inside and into the front room, awaiting for the detained man as he was slowly escorted down the stairs.  
  
"What gives you the right to break into my house!" He carried on complaining as he was led into the nearest room. "I'll be sure to put in a formal complaint to th-" His eyes widened to the sight of Edward in his home.   
  
Disbelief would be the term he'd use to describe his features. He probably wouldn't have thought that Ed would do something drastic so quickly after being violently warned off.  
  
"We have been granted a warrant to search the premises." He couldn't help but smile towards the suspect.  
  
"On what grounds!?" The man's eyes skimmed the blond's features, obviously taking note of the gash on his nose as well as the bruising.  
  
"I don't need to disclose that information at this moment in time." He reached to his left and picked up a picture frame, something he hadn't seen during his brief search. A picture of him, Roy and the rest of the group.  
  
The officers who had escorted the man from upstairs now placed him on the sofa, his hands cuffed behind his back, before joining the search. Ed looked to his brother who had already begun to carefully search the room they were currently in along with another officer.  
  
"You've got some nerve." He muttered enough so that only the detective could hear. "Thought you would have learnt your lesson from what happened yesterday."  
  
Ed slowly turned and leant into the now glaring man. "I don't take kindly to threats."  
  
"When he finds out what you have done he'll finish the job. I'd suggest you watch your back very very carefully."  
  
Ed smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out his mobile phone. "I'll give you your phone call now. Why don't you tell him yourself." He made sure his own number would be hidden, to make sure Roy didn't repeat the detective's name as he answered, potentially ruining the plan. He scrolled through the contacts to call Mustang's number before holding the device to the man's ear.  
  
"Boss. Elric's here." He glanced up at the detective as he listened to the man's words. "They are searching the house." He shifted in his seat. "Of course I don't." His eyes widened. "Both of them?"   
  
Ed pulled the phone away and ended the call much to the annoyance of the seated man, and most likely  the annoyance of Mustang. Roy had clearly told him that the police were searching his colleagues  homes as well. "We thought we'd search at the same time, don't want any of you feeling left out."  
  
Over the next few hours Ed watched as suspected evidence were carefully being placed and sealed in plastic bags including the two laptops, three handguns, two rifles, several articles of clothing and a pair of shoes. All the items were taken and carefully placed in Alphonse's car for the forensic scientist to examine more closely in the lab. The younger Elric had also taken samples of hair, fingerprints, mouth swabs and anything else that would prove useful to him.   
  
A soft ring tone alerted Ed back to his mobile. "Elric."  
  
 _"It's Greed."_  
  
"What have you got?"  
  
 _"Few guns, documents, but it's what we found in the attic. Some advanced kit, we are currently dismantling it, but he's admitted it's used for forgeries. We've also got card samples and other documentation. I'll be taking him to the station."_  
  
He remembered some of the documents that were found were in needed of closer inspection, but never did he think that the man would be hiding something like that, not with that appearance. "Alright. I'm almost finished here."   
  
_"One word of warning, you might get a visitor very soon."_  
  
It was then Ed heard a loud commotion at the front door. "I think he's already here. I'll see you at the station." Ending the call he looked around the corner to see Roy Mustang trying to barge through the two guarding officers. "Let him through." He ordered the two men, who hesitantly stepped to the side and allowed a clearly pissed off man through.  
  
Before Ed could even take a step back Roy grabbed his coat and pushed him against the wall in the front room. "Looks like I went too easy on you. You dare go against me and investigate my men."  
  
Ed raised his hand to the officers about to pull Roy away, telling them to stand down. "Like I told your lapdog. I don't take kindly to threats."  
  
"You'll find nothing on my men."  
  
Ed phone suddenly begun to ring once more. Roy released his grip on him, turning his attentions to the detainee on the sofa, as he pressed to accept the call.  
  
"Elric."  
  
 _"Detective Elric, it's Mayers... We've found the grenades."_  
  
Bingo. "Are you sure?"  
  
 _"Mai has confirmed and that they are the real deal. We have formally arrested the occupant."_  
  
The house he couldn't search turned out to be the one he was originally looking for, but what he has learnt from the other two houses was that something deeper was going on and he was going to get to the bottom of it.   
  
"Good work, I'll see you back at the station." Ed ended the call and looked to Roy. "Sorry to disappoint you, but your three employees have been arrested and will go in for questioning."   
  
"I'll be applying for bail before you even give them a cell."  
  
"I decide if they are granted bail after we have finished questioning and I can detain them for three days without charge so I suggest you go home and wait."  
  
The blond nodded to an officer to take the occupant of his house away and the remaining search team followed suit until it was only him and Roy left.  
  
"You still not telling me who it is?" Roy gently closed the door to give them some sort of privacy.  
  
"From what had been found in all three houses they are all under suspicion. I'm sorry, I can't say anymore."  
  
Roy sighed and sat on the nearby sofa. "They all helped me when Maes was killed. Picking the emotional mess that I was and putting me back together piece by piece. Jean took me out for drinks when my mood as down, Kain drove me to his grave on his birthday and the anniversary of his death, waiting endless hours before I was ready to leave and Alex helped me to look after Gracia and Elisia. To think one of them knows something is just killing me."  
  
Ed crouched down in front of him, using the man's knees to balance. "I'll get whatever information I can. Hopefully it would lead to an arrest and we can finally put the case to rest."  
  
What happened next was like slow motion for the detective as soon as Roy's obsidian orbs locked with his. A warm hand cupped the side of his face before the pad of the older man's thumb gently caressed the skin. He could feel the warmth spread to every part of his body as Roy brought his head closer. For some reason, even he didn't know, Ed turned to the side only for the hand caressing the cheek to slowly drift down under his chin, justly ushering the blonde to turn back before the older man's lips enclosed his. The hand returned to its previous spot and caressed the skin as Roy's mouth pulled back slightly, only for them to once again be placed over the detectives.   
  
Ed knew what to do in these situations, of course he had previous relationships, but he was frozen to the spot. Roy must have picked up on this when he suddenly stopped his actions and pulled back.  
  
"I'll.. let you get back to your investigation."  
  
Ed immediately stood to his feet to allow Mustang the chance to get off the couch. He watched as the man left the room without giving the blond any eye contact and left the premises.   
  
As soon as he heard the front door close Ed let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. His brought his fingertips to rest on his lips as his memory recalled what happened only seconds ago, the feeling of Roy's lips on his own felt electric. He could still feel the sensation as it explored every part of his body. How in such a short space of time could he feel like this? How did something that started out as hate in no time at all had became something much more? Of course he didn't realise this until after he watched the videos of them, but he could see just how close they grew towards each other.  
  
Shit.  
  
Was he was falling for Roy Mustang?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doesn't help that I now have a new story idea for a completely new series... I really don't do myself any favours, but my mind has suddenly kicked back into writing mode after so much time playing Pokemon Go so I'd best make the most of it and post this today and brainstorm the new story tomorrow whilst i'm an eager beaver and have all these ideas floating around.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so start of the interviews. In these next 4 chapters the names of the suspects have been changed to ' **** '.  
> Jean, Alex and Kain not in that order... or maybe they are.. but you'll have to wait to find out. ;)  
> I'm thinking that the second installment of this series will be a shorter story before hopefully a longer third. I honestly haven't typed anything since I started posting this story. I was only going to take a few weeks break and then Pokemon Go came out....

Straight from the house searches to the Interview room.  
  
Ed stepped through the door to be greeted by his first suspect, the man whos house contained the Ishvalen Civil War grenades that they had been desperately needing to find. He took to his seat and looked to the man opposite.  
   
The man seemed relatively calm, but kept glancing to the one way mirror on the other side of the room. Probably to check his appearance or just curious as to if any one was observing this interview from the other side. His hands were gently interlocked on the table top, no fidgeting or nervous twitches.  
  
Ed turned on the recorder.  
  
"Interview with ****. Present are Detective Edward Elric and Detective Garrel Mayers." Ed made himself more comfortable in his seat before continuing. "In the early hours we executed a warrant to search three homes. One, of course, was yours. I'll state for the record that Detective Mayers said you were very respectful and allowed the police to search the premises."  
  
The man nodded.  
  
"Nearing the end of the search of your premises a wooden crate was found in the basement."  
  
The blonde placed a blown up photograph in front of the first interviewee.  
  
"Inside this crate were thirteen Ishvalen civil war grenades."  
  
The man looked to the picture before looking back at the detectives. Silence continued for a multitude of seconds before Ed spoke again.  
  
"Well?"    
  
"They are not mine." He calmly replied.  
  
"They were in your house."  
  
"I didn't even know they were there."  
  
"Seven people have been killed by someone pushing one of these into his mouth." Ed pointed to the picture to make the man look at it once more. "These crates hold twenty, ironically seven of these are missing.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, I really am, but I don't own these. I don't know how they got there."  
  
"Forensics are currently doing fingerprint analysis so I'm sure you'll change your tune when the results come back."  
  
"I won't change 'my tune' detective because I have nothing to hide. Those explosives do not nor have any relation to me. You will not find my fingerprints or anything to do with me near them."  
  
"Then explain how they got there then?"  
  
"I've told you, I do not know."  
  
Ed skimmed through his notes. "A couple of days ago I saw a woman answer your front door, care to shed light on who this was?"  
  
"A cleaner."  
  
"Just a cleaner? Not a lover?"  
  
"She was making sure the house was adequately clean and tidy ready for my fiancee when she moves in."  
  
"Does your fiancee stay over a lot?"  
  
"Of course she does. What kind of a question is that?"  
  
"Could she have put them there?"  
  
The man looked to Ed mortified. "No! Heavens, no!"  
  
"What makes you so sure?"  
  
The man looked to his hands, watching one of his index fingers tapping lightly on the skin below it.  
  
The blond leant forward. "What makes you so sure ****?"  
  
He mumbled something under his breath before looking to the two detectives who clearly didn't hear him. "She's in the police. I told her to keep quiet about it, with my criminal record.."  
  
".. She could lose her job." Ed finished the man's sentence. "Your file is cluttered with offenses, if someone knew, her position would be put into question."  
  
The man nodded.  
  
Ed had a very good idea on who his wife to be was, there's only one person who had got engaged recently in the station. It made it easier that the woman was rather hush hush about it herself.  
  
A short series of knocks at the door paused the interview as Ed rose from his seat to answer to find Mai on the other side.  
   
She immediately handed the detective the results, whispering the conclusion to him. "There are no prints."  
  
Ed mentally swore as he looked down at the sheet.    
  
"Edward, Alphonse says he needs to talk to you. It's incredibly urgent, he didn't say what it was for."  
  
He nodded as he walked back into the room to give Mayers the results and to pass control of the interview to him before leaving the room, escorting Mai back to the lab.  
  
....  
  
"He's in his office." She pointed to the door, even though Ed knew exactly which one to approach after his many visits here in recent weeks.  
  
He swiftly knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." The familiar voice on the other side spoke out.  
  
Ed opened the door and poked his head around. "You needed to see me Al?"  
  
The younger sibling nodded as he placed a pile of papers to the side. "Shut the door and take a seat."  
  
Ed did as he was told, taking the stool next to his brother.  
  
"The firearms which we retrieved from the house have all been wiped clean of prints. A cleaning agent, probably bleach or similar was used. This has been the same result of the weapons found by Russell. The grenades on the other hand have not been chemically cleaned, but as you know they also have no prints of them either, so gloves were clearly used."  
  
"How come you didn't send Mai over with the results of the guns when she came to tell me about the grenades? I was in the middle of conducting an interview." The older sibling watched as his brother brought out a laptop and opened the screen.  
  
"Whilst Russell was checking the guns I've managed to bypass the password and gained full access. The documents aren't of general interest, but what I did find was this." He clicked on a few icons before turning the laptop towards his brother. "Care to tell me what this is all about?"  
  
Ed's heart dropped, how he wish the ground could have swallowed him whole. Greeting him was the video of himself in between Roy's legs.  
  
"What you do in your private time is up to you brother. What I didn't expect was to see this on a suspects laptop."  
  
Ed's eyes were frozen to the screen.  
  
"Care to tell me what this is all about?" Alphonse asked once more.  
  
The elder sibling closed the video and turned to his brother. "The man is Roy Mustang. He was the one who gave me the addresses to search for Kimblee. Only to get the information I had to do... " He pointed at the now empty screen. ".. that.  
  
Al looked at him in disbelief. "How could you be so stupid!?"  
  
"I was desperate! If I didn't get results Grumman would have my head on a stick!"  
  
"You'd risk your entire career doing something so low as to pleasure another man for information?! Who is this Roy Mustang anyway?"  
  
"He's ... the boss of the three suspects."  
  
"Are you fucking serious Ed!?" The sibling exclaimed, even Ed was taken back by the sudden cursing.  "Have you slept with him?"  
  
"No! And that.." Indicating the videos of him pleasuring the older man. "..only happened twice." He confidently replied. "But if it wasn't for him we wouldn't have found Kimblee."  
  
"Oh yes, that makes it all better." Al said in an incredibly sarcastic tone, before he clicked on another couple of files to show Ed the two videos that featured him as the receiver. "So if you were pleasuring him for information, what is this about?"  
  
There was no point hiding anything from his own sibling. "The first one was his way of apologizing because the first address he gave me turned out to be false. The second... was a congratulations for capturing Kimblee."  
  
Alphonse exhaled a long and deep sigh. "Why didn't you come to me before any of this happened!?"  
  
"Because I wasn't thinking straight! I was desperate to get results that I caved and went along with it."  
  
"I am supposed to report this you know. You are now physically involved with the investigation. You're supposed to be taken off the case, suspended, pending investigation. You could be given jail time and lose your career brother!" Al turned back to the laptop and skipped the fourth video as it came to an end. "Just what does this man mean to you?"  
  
Ed looked up to see it paused at the exact moment him and Roy were looking deep into each other's eyes, foreheads together and the man's hand caressing his cheek. The image that keeps coming back to him again and again.  
  
"He's helping me with the investigation by-"  
  
"That's not what I am asking you." Pointing back at the picture.  
  
It was a question Ed had been asking himself and only found the answer that very morning. "He... he's different alright."  
  
"I'm not going to ask you how far you two have got minus these favours, that is your own business, but I also found these." Al closed the videos and brought up a couple involving the other man.  
  
"I've already seen these and questioned Roy about them."  
  
"Wait... how do you know of these?"  
  
"I broke into their houses as a precaution, I found a hard drive hidden in the house we have just searched. On it had the recordings of me and this man. I met up with Roy yesterday and he told me about him. Maes Hughes, he's the victim in the VY-6 case. It's an unsolved gun crime. The owner of this may know what happened to him."  
  
"Because he has recordings of Roy receiving oral pleasure from that man? That sounds like he'd know a lot.." He added once more sarcastically.  
  
"It may have been a blackmail attempt."  
  
"Like what yours could have turned out to be!" He took a moment to calm himself. "Just what would of happened if they made it to Grumman's desk, the press. Also how do you know he's not taking advantage of you, using you, to get information about this Hughes?"  
  
"Because this started before I even found out about Hughes, before I even told him what I had seen on that hard drive." Of course the kiss happened just in the morning, but the tension had been there for some time.  
  
"Is Roy really worth all this trouble? Is this man really worth you risking a prestigious career for."  
  
The unkempt raven hair, obsidian eyes, pale skin complete with smirk. Ed replayed the kiss in his mind, the looks that were only towards him.  
  
Al turned back to the laptop and highlighted the files that featured Roy and his brother. "It doesn't mean I'm not mad at you Ed, I'm furious with what you have done, but I don't want to see your career finish in disgrace because of a stupid act of desperation. What you do with Roy is at your own risk, but please stop breaking the law for him. You are a police detective, not a criminal."  
  
"Al.." He watched as to what his brother was doing.  
  
"Don't.." He said the word sternly. "Don't make me regret this brother." As he pressed the delete button.


	15. Chapter 15

When Ed returned to the interview room the two detectives tried to get whatever they could out of the man before he flipped. Constantly repeating that the grenades had nothing to do with him or his wife to be, his voice growing louder saying the same answer over and over again that he didn't know how they got there or why they were there.   
  
Ed finished the interview before things got any worse and ordered the waiting officer to take the suspect back to his cell to calm down.  
  
He wasn't going to interview the other two men today, instead to let them sweat it out in their cells. With the grenade case not seeming to be pushing further any time soon, until he can find out who put the explosives in the basement, if it was not ****, he turned his attention to another case.  
  
Booting up the police database he searched for Maes Hughes' case - VY-6. The case report was small, horribly small, abnormally small.   
  
**Maes Hughes, shot through the heart late evening in a central Amestrian phone box.**  
  
 **No witnesses, investigation suspended.**  
  
It looked like they had given the case to a child, it was basically a story. Man got shot - the end. He made his way to the records room to see if he could shed anymore light on the poor report.  
  
He entered the room and looked at the shelves upon shelves of files lined up next to each other. He went to the closest set of shelves noticing that none of the files were labelled on the binding. He pulled out one of the folders to see the case number T-23, the folder next to it A-87.    
  
"Rose?" Ed poked his head around the corner to the woman currently in charge of the front desk. "Where are the unsolved crimes kept?"  
  
Rose lead him to a rather large filling cabinet in the farthest corner of the room, pulling open the top drawer to reveal the required files. "Is there one in particular you need to find?"  
  
"A case called VY-6. I did look on the database, but there is next to none information on it."  
  
Her fingers moved rapidly through the bottom drawer of the cabinet, reaching to the end before checking once more.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Are you sure it's an unsolved case?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"The only file marked V in here is VW-3." She pulled the file out to look at the contents. "Stabbing at Central Amestris Library."  
  
This was probably the only set of files which were in some sort of organized state with the cases in alphabetical order.  
  
"The one I'm looking for is a shooting at a Central Amestris phone box."  
  
She turned to him. "I thought you were investigating the grenade murders?" She replaced the file in the drawer.  
  
"I am, but new information has come to light and it may be associated."  
  
She sighed. "Leave it with me Ed, when Sheska comes in for her shift I'll give this place a through search. I haven't exactly got round to organizing most of these but I'll check the log book in case someone else had taken it out and have a look around in case it has been misplaced."  
  
"Thanks Rose. Sorry to make you do this." He smiled before heading back to his office.  
  
"It'll need doing eventually.." She lead him out of the room and locked the door.   
  
He knew there was a physical copy of VY-6. Rose was definitely holding the file when he accidentally scared her when she was sorting them. It was likely that she misplaced it. It could be in another folder by accident, if the size of the computer report was anything to go buy.  She did say she had to help Sheska on the front desk which would have been one hell of a distraction if multiple arrests came in to be booked into a cell.  
  
With no file and the database being absolutely no use the only place left for Ed to go was the evidence room. At least with this room it was restricted, you need to be a high enough rank to be granted entry. Pressing his police identity to the electronic pad the door unlocked and he entered. The room was just one long corridor between the offices and the forensic building. Every item collected in every case was put in here for X amount of years, depending on the case, by the officer or forensics whether the case was solved or unsolved. Every case had a large metal drawer along the wall, it was just a case of finding the correctly labelled drawer.  
  
Three quarters of the way he found it VY-6, second drawer from the bottom. Gently pulling the drawer open it was a sad sight to see just how much evidence came from this case. A deep drawer that would usually be full to the brim of items was only filled with two. He picked up the first bag.  
  
Bullet retrieved from body of victim Maes Hughes.  
  
The casing had been cleaned and the bullet itself was in a good condition, whether the ballistic markings were still there would need a closer inspection.   
  
He turned to the other item.  
  
Wallet and contents belonging to victim Maes Hughes.  
  
Ed put on latex gloves before pulling the item from the bag. The worn leather had absorbed what was most likely blood from the victim. He opened it up, his eyes immediately landing on the photograph in the clear pocket. He pulled it out. Blood had heavily stained the picture, but he could easily make out Maes, his wife and their little girl.   
  
His eyes remained fixed on the picture.   
  
 He remembered his own family picture that used to be hang proudly on the wall in the front room. Just like he and Al had to grow up without their father the little girl in this picture is growing up without a loving parent. But at least her father was loving. His father... he doesn't want to even remember what had happened that night.  
  
From the other contents in the wallet he wasn't killed in a robbery gone wrong as his cards and some notes were still inside. He could have been killed by mistaken identity or he was the target. It would make this so much easier when he found the written notes. The only lead at the moment was the videos on that man's laptop.   
  
He placed the items in his pocket before closing the draw and leaving the room. As soon as the door closed behind him his phone began to ring.  
  
"Elric."  
  
"Ed, it's Rose. I can't find the file anywhere."  
  
The poor database report and now the written file missing. The system in this place was a complete joke sometimes.   
  
"Thanks for looking anyway Rose. Has Sheska arrived yet?"  
  
"Yes, she's been helping me search and running around all the offices just in case someone accidentally picked it up."  
  
"Any chance you could stay a bit extra so I can have a quick chat with her?"  
  
"I guess so, but you owe me one!"  
  
\---  
  
Ed lead Sheska into one of the interview rooms and motioned for her to take a seat. She looked at him clueless, but didn't speak, after all it was Ed who asked her to follow him. After closing the door he turned around to look at the woman before saying the full name of the man he had interviewed that very day.   
  
She looked down to her hands and fidgeted. "So you know."  
  
"I interviewed him earlier."   
  
Her eyes immediately shot up from her lap to the detective still standing. "Interviewed? What's he done?"  
  
"Grenades were found at his home when we executed a warrant. Those grenades were from Ishvalen civil war, the exact same used in the murders I am currently investigating." She looked crestfallen. "We haven't charged him for murder. He's just helping with our inquiries. He's flat denying even knowing of the existence, but even you know that's not enough."  
  
She nodded.   
  
"How much do you trust him Sheska?"  
  
"I fully trust him. If there is no trust in a relationship then what is the point of even being together?"  
  
"I'm sorry I'm going to have to ask you this, but.. " He couldn't believe he was going to ask a dear colleague, which he had known for years, such a question. "Sheska did you put the grenades down there or did you even know they were there."   
  
"No! I state on my career, my life! That I did not know they were there. **** is not a bad person, sure it looks bad on paper but he's changed for the better. There is absolutely no way he would be involved in all this, it's just not him. Even the crimes he had done his time for, he was just following, he didn't want to do it."  
  
He had no reason to doubt her. "I'm sorry I had to ask you that." But it didn't mean he doubted him.  
  
"Is he still here?"  
  
"Yes, he's currently in his cell. Roy Mustang has already applied for bail as well as the other two of ****'s colleagues. He'll be out when I have finished conducting the interviews if all goes well."  
  
"Can I see him?"  
  
Ed nodded, usually he wouldn't allow it, but this was Sheska.   
  
He lead her to his cell and opened the door, observing the pair as they hugged, talked and kissed. Sheska truly and fully loved him, it was so clear to see. She trusts him enough to risk everything. The thought crossed Ed's mind followed by the image of Roy.  
  
If **** didn't know anything about it, then who put the grenades there?  
  
Kimblee? But then he was incarcerated so it was possible that one of the other two suspects were an accomplice? It's clear the prisoner wouldn't talk anymore until he could find out who this mystery 4th grenadier was. Even the man in front of him could be, as much as he didn't want to put any more pressure on Sheska during an already difficult time, it was still a possibility. Even if he is feinting innocence he may have been the one to allow the grenades to be put there.  
  
All three suspects had connection to Kimblee, but the grenades were as close as he could get at the moment.  
  
He still had two more men to interview on what was found in their homes.  
  
The next was concerning Maes Hughes.   
  
The next was the man who had the recordings..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response i'm getting from this fic... seriously you lot are awesome! ...even if the writing is still bad XD  
> Next week is interview number 2!


	16. Chapter 16

This man may or may not know what happened to Maes Hughes. Ed knew he had to tread carefully with questioning. One wrong question and the man may turn silent to protect himself from being accused of a crime he may not have even committed. There was no doubt a reason why Maes was on his laptop. That was the main goal of this interview.   
  
The detective took a deep breath as he looked around the interview room. As soon as he arrived at the station he immediately made his way for this room, not wanting any distractions in his line of thought. These next two interviews were going to be tough, he already knew that. With the first suspect denying any knowledge of the grenades in the basement he'd hope the others could at least shed some light on the matter, however small. The grenade kills were his top priority - that was his case, but now the Hughes case was also on his agenda. Of course it hadn't been officially re opened at this moment of time, it may not even be re opened if there isn't a shred of clear evidence which will lead to the killer.   
  
The interview room slowly opened, the man behind the door kicking it gently with his foot before he could pass through. Ed looked at him confused as he placed the evidence needed for the sitting in the space beside him before taking a seat next to the detective.  
  
"Where's Alphonse?" Ed questioned as Russell sorted through the documents.  
  
"I'm sitting in for him. How long have you been here?"  
  
"Only just arrived." Actually he had been there for the past hour, but didn't really need to share that. "Why couldn't he make it?"  
  
"I don't know, he just told me. You think I don't have better things to do then this? I was about to begin analysis on the guns found, but instead I have to be here."  
  
The two men looked to the interview room door as it opened once more. The second suspect stepping through the threshold with his escort waiting the other side of the door. The two men watched as he walked to them before taking a seat on the opposite side of the table. Ed turned to the guard and gave a nod of the head and the interview room door was closed.   
  
The second suspect, just like the first, sat in his seat calmly looking to Ed before averting his gaze to Russell for a short space of time. He really didn't know why he was expecting any different. All three suspects are criminals and have no doubt been interviewed many times, they weren't going to waver unless there was some seriously strong evidence against them.  
  
"Interview with ****. Present are Detective Edward Elric and Russell Tringham of forensics."  
  
Ed took the first items off the evidence pile and lined them up in front of suspect number two.  
  
"Care to tell us why we found these guns at your property?"   
  
The man looked down to the photographs before replying. "I was holding on to them. A friend ask me to look after them for a while."  
  
"What do you mean by 'looking after them'?"  
  
"He has a collection, display purposes of course, I believe he was just sorting them out and there wasn't much room so he asked for a favour. I didn't think anything else of it. People collect knives and real swords for display purposes. It's not illegal unless the item is used in a criminal act."  
  
"Have they been disabled?" Russell asked out loud as he wrote down some notes. Ed suspected it was for his analysis later.  
  
"I believe so."  
  
"Can you explain why there are no finger prints on them and also why they were hidden throughout your home?"  
  
"The guy cares for his guns, he'd spend most of his day cleaning them, he did so before he gave them to me. As to why they were throughout the house. I can't stand the sight of them, I hate guns. I didn't have anywhere for them to be all together and out of sight so I put them in places I'd barely check."  
  
"Are you willing to disclose this man's name?"  
  
The man was about to say something, but quickly closed his mouth to think for a moment before replying. "No."  
  
Classic criminal behaviour to protect their own. Don't disclose the name, they can't get in trouble.  
  
"If something is found on those guns it will come back to you."  
  
"We'll cross that bridge if it comes to it, but I assure you I have nothing to do with them."  
  
Ed collected the photographs and replaced them with a laptop. "During the search we found two laptops, this one was password protected."  
  
"Well there is nothing illegal about that."  
  
Ed placed a picture on top of the device. "Video recordings of this man were on it. This man we believe to be called Maes Hughes, a man who died five years ago, the case still unsolved to this day."  
  
The suspect picked up the picture and examined it.   
  
"On your laptop are four videos with this man pleasuring another, that other person is your employer, Roy Mustang. Care to tell us why these were on here?"  
  
He man placed the picture back down. "I looked up to Maes. He was kind hearted and a gentleman. If you ever had a problem you could always go to him no matter how small it was. But then I found out what he was doing behind his family's back."  
  
 _"He came into the office one day and said that he deeply cared for me. He couldn't be with me, but he could pleasure me. The one condition is that I don't touch or kiss him. Like an idiot I agreed because I wanted to be near him. After that he came into my office once or twice a day and pleasured me...."_  
  
"How did you find out?"  
  
"I accidentally walked in on them. They forgot to lock the door and I saw Maes on his knees in between Roy's legs. The respectable, proud family man was a fraud. I couldn't let him get away with it."  
  
"You placed a camera in his office to film the evidence."  
  
He nodded. "Gracia would not have believed me unless I had some definitive proof."  
  
"Did Hughes and Mustang know that you found out about their relationship?" He shook his head. "Did you show Gracia?"  
  
He shook his head once more. "I couldn't bring myself to do it. I thought I could use it as a means to make him and Roy stop."  
  
"Blackmail."  
  
"If they just stopped then I would have turned a blind eye and deleted the footage, but before I could even present it Maes was killed. Even now I can't bring myself to tell Gracia, it would devastate her and Elisia. But they do have a right to know."  
  
"What about Roy Mustang?"  
  
"I've known him for six years, he's helped me steer away from a life of crime. What he did to the Hughes' was terrible, but I can't hate him. I can't bring myself to confront him about it."  
  
If the cameras were used to catch Roy and Hughes in the act then why were they once again placed in the man's office filming their exploits? Was this another planned blackmail attempt by this man towards him or Roy? It was something he couldn't discuss with Russell beside him and the interview being recorded.  
  
....  
  
With the interview over the suspect was lead out as Russell collected all the evidence. "Right with this out the way I can finally get back to my own work."  
  
"At least you got some more information about the guns."  
  
"I could have got a lot more information by now if I wasn't asked to come here." He collected all the evidence back into a neat pile. "Now since we are finished I can now begin to analyze and test all the weapons found in the houses."   
  
As Ed watched him leave he knew he had a right every right to be annoyed, being pulled away from his job to sit in a police interview. It wasn't his area of expertise, it wasn't even the house that he had searched. He didn't even know the details of Maes. Why exactly did Alphonse skip the interview?  
  
It may have been easier to call him, but the blonde decided to follow the path Russell had walked moments before and made his way to the forensic laboratories.  
  
He stood outside his younger sibling's door remembering what happened only the day before when he stepped into this very office.   
  
He gently knocked on the door, awaiting permission to enter. With no reply he tried again to get the exact same response of eery silence. He tried the handle to find the door unlocked. He slowly opened and looked around the panel to see his brother typing furiously at the laptop in front of him and a writing pen hanging out of his mouth.  
  
"What part of do not disturb me is hard to understand?" His eyes still fixed on the screen.  
  
"Sorry Alphonse, no one told me."  
  
The voice seemed to kick Al out of his trance. His typing stopped immediately as he looked up towards the door. "Oh Ed.." The pen dropped from his mouth and into the waiting hand.   
  
"Is this a bad time?"  
  
Al quickly got to work on tidying all the paper that had been placed all over the desk. "Trying to catch up on paperwork. But it's fine, come in."  
  
Ed softly shut the door behind him and walked to the younger brother's desk. "I was just wondering if everything was alright, Russell said that you sent him to help interview **** with me in your place."  
  
"There was good reason for that brother." He placed the paper onto the pile which was already to the side.  
  
"Which was?"  
  
"Did he bring up the footage about you and Roy?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well what if he did? At the very start of the interview you say the names of everyone present, namely that we were both Elrics. If he had brought up those other recordings and you feigned ignorance and said there were no others he could easily lodge a complaint, since I was also at his house, that I found the footage and had purposely ignored or deleted it to protect you. The fact that he hasn't brought this up is suspicious in itself Ed, but nevertheless I sent Russell to prevent that from happening."  
   
Why didn't he bring it up? Was it possible that he didn't even know it was there? Regardless if it was on the laptop there was the hard drive as well. He couldn't bring that up and he most certainly couldn't ask about the woman who entered the house or the other name that she mentioned. There was a possibility that one of them may have done it, but he couldn't prove it. They may have just be innocent people in this matter. His main suspects were in the cells. They had access to Roy's office, knew Kimblee. Ed always followed his gut instinct, he wasn't the most smartest and he proved that bursting into an elderly couples home. Alphonse was always the more logical of the siblings and he knew for a fact his brother was right.  
  
"Russ wasn't exactly happy about it."  
  
"He's having problems with his own younger brother on top of everything else that he has to investigate."  
  
Ed's eyebrows raised curiously. "He's got a younger brother?"  
  
"Yeah Fletcher. He's learning to become a forensic scientist too, only he's now taken a fondness to the opposite sex."  
  
"Say no more. Look, I'm sorry Al, for coming here when you are so busy. I'll let you carry on."  
  
The younger sibling nodded.  
  
Ed turned to head back to the door when his hand suddenly went up to his jacket pocket. "Hey Al."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
He pulled out one of the bags from the evidence room. "Since Russell is checking the guns could you possibly give him this?" He placed the item on the desk and the younger brother reached out to pick it up.   
  
"What is it? Apart from a bullet." He gently rolled the protected metal between his thumb and forefinger.  
  
"It's the bullet that was exhumed from Maes Hughes."  
  
Al quickly looked back up to his brother. "You think?"  
  
"**** is not disclosing the owner of the guns that were found in his home. I can't help but think this is all connected."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to writing! ... slowly, but I am finally resuming the next Undercover story.


	17. Chapter 17

Roy quickly answered his phone before the familiar ringtone sounded."Edward? What's happening?"   
  
_"I'm releasing **** and **** on bail."_  
  
"What about ****?"  
  
 _"I am conducting that interview later today. I've kept everyone's phones and identifications, which will be released when this investigation is over. At this moment I have no means to arrest these two men at the present moment. The third however will remain here even after the interview."_  
  
"What has he done?"  
  
 _"I cannot disclose that at the moment until after the interview. The other two are by no means completely free. Don't let them out of your sight."_  
  
xXx  
  
As soon as Ed walked in to conduct the interview with the final man he could tell the man knew he was screwed with what was found in his home. His eyes were scouting the room like you wouldn't believe, possibly trying to find a means of escape. It was enough to make Edward place the large guard who was usually standing outside to stand inside the interview room. Unlike the other two men he couldn't keep his hands still either. For a man who looked confident and outgoing back at the bar this was a complete one eighty, nervous and un easy.  
   
In honesty he had every right to be with what was uncovered in the attic of his property.  
  
"Interview with ****. Present are Detective Sidney Hargreaves and Detective Edward Elric."  
  
Ed had surrendered taking charge of this interview seeing as Greed's expertise in the force was forgeries. This man was two investigations in one.  
  
"I ain't gonna beat around the bush ****, what we found in itself is enough to have you locked up for many years."  
  
"Then lock me up and get it over with." The detainee sighed.  
  
"You ain't going that easy, I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself here." He picked out the photographs of the items used. "Quite a nifty piece of equipment, one of the most advanced I've seen in all my policing years."  
  
"Should I be honored?"  
  
"But what peaked my curiosity was a clipboard. Now this clipboard had a vast array of names on it and what I am guessing you were in the midst of making." He begun to read out the names. "Lust, Gluttony, Wrath, Pride, Envy and Sloth. Now of course these aren't their real names, but they are a highly sort after group of criminals."  
  
Ed can't help but think it was a case of bad luck that Hargreaves got the nickname of Greed when six most wanted criminals had the aliases of the other six deadly sins.   
  
"Now these criminals have suddenly disappeared off the radar and now I know why. You have been providing them with false identifications."  
  
The suspect looked back to his hands refusing to talk.  
  
"I suggest it's in your best interests that you cooperate with us ****." Ed finally spoke up.  
  
The man looked back to him. "It's in my best interest that I don't say a damn thing."  
  
"Does Roy Mustang know about this?" The blonde replied.  
  
He shook his head. "If he knew then I'd be kicked out to the gutter."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"Because I have no choice."   
  
"Why do you have no choice ****?" Greed questioned.  
  
He refused to reply once more.  
  
"What about the guns that were found on the premises?"  
  
"They aren't mine. I'm looking after them for someone.." That wasn't the first time Ed heard those words. ".. I was just asked to keep them for a short while."  
  
The blonde looked to the man's profile in front of him. "Previous shows that you have firearms offenses."  
  
"That was years ago.." He quickly interrupted. "I'm not like that anymore. Roy Mustang made sure of that."  
  
"How long have you known Roy?"  
  
"Eight years."  
  
"He gave you a chance to go on the straight and narrow and you go behind his back and continue a criminal route."  
  
"I had no choice!"   
  
"Why didn't you have a choice?"   
  
The question was asked again, but a knock at the door stopped any chance of getting an answer. Ed walked over as the two men watched him. Opening the door he was greeted this time by Russell, who immediately gave him a piece of paper without hesitation. Ed quickly read the sheet and looked back to ****. Russell mumbled some words in his ear before he dismissed himself.  
  
The blonde looked back to the sheet of paper as he slowly closed the door, double checking the contents  as he walked back to the desk.  
  
"What is it?" Greed questioned.  
  
"Analysis of the guns found during the searches." He handed the sheet to his colleague as he took his seat and looked to the man opposite.  
  
"The guns are not mine." He quickly remarked knowing that something had happened by the look of the two detective's faces.  
  
"These guns have been thoroughly looked after well enough, for my colleagues in forensics to say, with military precision." The man Ed has been chasing for the grenade murders after the incarceration of Kimblee was now the main suspect for Maes' murder. There was too much of a coincidence for it to be an isolated case. He was quickly to dismiss that the guns weren't his, but there was every possibility that this man was the ex soldier he had been searching for with no avail. "Will you tell us the owner of the guns found in your home."  
  
The man looked anywhere apart from the detectives across the table. They gave him a couple of minutes to speak, but all that filled the room was sheer silence.  
  
"****. I'm arresting you for the murder of Maes Hughes.."  
  
The suspects eyes quickly rushed back to the blonde detective. "Maes?"  
  
"You do not have to.." Ed carried on.  
  
The suspect quickly rose to his feet. "I never killed Maes!"  
  
"Then tell us who the guns belong to because the very weapon used to kill the co-owner of Flame was found in your house!"  
  
He slammed his hands on the desk. "I can't!" He quickly turned and walked to the opposite side of the room.  
  
"You don't have to say anything.." Greed took over from Ed giving the man his rights.  
  
"Wait, wait wait!!" The man's head buried in his hands as the information fully sunk in. "Maes was possibly the best person after Roy I could have met. Always lent a friendly ear no matter how busy he was. Always put everyone else's welfare above his own and he killed him..."  
  
"We need a name ****." The older detective demanded.   
  
"You have to understand. These forgeries.. I was forced to go against Roy's back for him."  
  
"How were you forced?"  
  
He took a deep breath. "A year ago I did something terrible, he protected me and so I owed him.  I.. I killed ****'s father."  
  
This was just getting worse and worse. This all started because he needed to find the person who assisted Kimblee and carried out the killings after the man had been incarcerated. Yet this led to not only one copy cat killing by what Kimblee said as the free remaining member of the Grenadiers this investigation has also lead to one murder five years ago and now on top of that another murder. It was giving the blonde one massive headache. Just how far did this chain go?    
  
"How?"  
  
"I was helping **** back to his home. He was drunk and I did the right thing, but as I was on my way out something struck me on the back of my head. I called out an pleaded with the person that I wasn't a robber, but the blows kept coming. In the end I pulled out my gun and fired a bullet in an attempt to just wound, but silence followed. I ran, just ran as fast as I could. It was an accident. I didn't know who it was until Roy called us all in the office and told us why **** was absent that day and for days to come."  
  
"How did **** come to know about it?"  
  
"I called him that night and told him. He said he'd go and take a look for me."  
  
"He found the body."  
  
The man nodded.  
  
Yet another case that would have to be looked into at a further time.   
  
"****, tell us who this person is. Who gave you the guns, who helped you on that night and who is making you to produce these forgeries."  
  
xXx  
  
He hated police stations, they always had a smell to them either disinfectant or the smell of the drunken hobo they had just brought in for theft.   
  
"Can I help you sir?" A young lady in spectacles called him over.  
  
"I'm Roy Mustang. I've come to collect **** and **** who are being released on bail."  
  
The young woman typed furiously into the computer beside her. "Yes Detective Elric has released them." He reached over and placed a piece of paper that was still warm from the printer in front of Roy. " You just need to sign this form. It's just an indication that if Detective Elric requires one or both of these men back at any time you are responsible if they do not return. This is also saying that Detective Elric can fully release these men if there are no further reasons to keep them on bail."  
  
Roy signed the sheet of paper after scanning in between the lines, just to make sure the police weren't screwing him over. Regardless that he trusted Ed anyone could have changed the wording.  
  
The woman took the sheet away and gave him a spare copy for his own records before calling someone on the telephone. She did ask Mustang to take a seat, but one look at the stained chairs he went against it and instead stood by the front entrance.  
  
Within fifteen minutes the door to the holding cells had opened and out stepped two of his employees With one look at their superior their postures sank in surrender. Roy watched as they walked past him before he followed closely behind to his waiting car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh I'm glad those interviews are over. It's hard trying to keep as close to the character without giving the game away.   
> So next chapter is the reveal and the start of the end for this story. I have just realised I haven't done an epilogue, not sure whether I will post that when this story is finished or before the second story starts being posted -whenever that'll be. Seriously too many stories at once going around my head..


	18. Chapter 18

The door burst open and nearly flew back to hit Ed in the face as he ran into the lobby of the station.  
  
"Sheska! Has Mustang picked up the two on bail?"  
  
She looked taken back by the sudden urgency of Ed. "Yeah, he left around half an hour ago."  
  
He immediately turned round to Greed, who was sadly hit by the door. "Get armed response to Flame Bar now!"   
  
The man nodded and headed back into the station whilst Ed quickly ran out to his parked car.  
  
Sheska looked down under the desk and quickly grabbed her cell phone, quickly unlocking the screen. Scrolling through her contacts she found the number she was after. She needed to let him know they were on their way.  
  
"Oh Sheska." The voice made her jump and immediately place her phone back into it's hiding place.   
  
"What's wrong Rose?"  
  
"Could you help me with these files?"  
  
"Sure thing." She looked back to the entrance before taking half the pile off the other woman's arms. Alex would be fine.  
  
xXx  
  
The tyres of Ed's car screeched to a halt. He looked to the bar. It wasn't open to the public, but a few people were walking in and out, possibly the extra staff Roy had hired to cover for Kain, Alex and Jean. He was quite surprised how quick armed response arrived as they turned the corner just as he got out of the car. The men quickly jumped out of the van with the automatic weapons wrapped over their shoulders. Some men were still fixing their helmets or vests when they came out so it was clear that they change as they were in motion.   
  
Three armed men took point, Ed and Greed following closely behind them as they made their way through the front door.  
  
"Armed Police! Stay where you are!" They shouted to the group of people collected in the center of the bar area.   
  
Luckily for Ed literally everyone had gathered including the two on bail and Roy himself. No doubt he was telling everyone their jobs before the bar opened later.  
  
"What's going on here?" He looked to the armed men before his eyes clocked on Ed.  
  
"Hands were we can see them!" An armed officer demanded, causing all in the room to raise their arms above their heads.  
  
Ed walked past his protection, past Roy, to come face to face with the two men he had already interviewed.  
  
"Detective Elric. I demand you tell me why you have forced your way into my premises." Mustang unhappy with the way Ed just stood in front of the two men staring at each one in turn.  
  
"The front door was open, we didn't force anything." He spoke over his shoulder before turning to look at one man in particular. "Kain Fuery I'm arresting you for the murder of Maes Hughes."  
  
"What!?" The spectacled man's eyes widened in shock, his sight going straight to Mustang. "Boss! Please! It wasn't me!" Ed walked behind him and placed his wrists once more in handcuffs.  
  
"You know your rights, so I'm not going to repeat myself." Ed muttered into the man's ear before pushing him forward.  
  
Kain put up resistance as he walked up to Roy. "Please. You have to believe me I would never hurt Hughes! They've got the wrong person!!"   
  
He pushed the man hard towards Greed, who grabbed the bound arms and walked him out of the bar, as he continued to protest his innocence with the armed guards close by.   
  
"Roy?" Alex's deep voice broke the silence that had spread throughout the room.   
  
Mustang looked to the door before looking to Ed. Their eyes connected for five seconds before he turned and made his way into the back rooms.  
  
"Roy?" The man spoke again before Ed held up his arm to stop him.   
  
"I'll talk to him. He needs to know what we have found." The man gave a curt nod of the head before the blonde proceeded to follow the direction Roy went.  
  
No surprise he was in his office.   
  
He knocked gently before letting himself inside the room. He couldn't help but look around at the newly tidy and completely refurnished office. The smell of a brand new carpet was the first thing he noticed, the deep crimson colour went well with the dark brown of his new desk. The plant and gone from next to the door, replaced with a small sofa. The bookcases were bare apart from a couple of book ends and the detective even looked up into the corner of the room to see the false camera had even been removed.   
   
His eyes turned and fixed on the man currently with a receiver to his ear.  
  
"I need you, Breda and Falman to return." He looked up to see Ed. "Close down Alchemy temporary until events here have been sorted out."  
  
Ed walked up to and around the desk to sit on the table top next to where Roy was seated as he continued his telephone conversation.  
  
"Jean is still in the station, Alex is on bail and Kain has just been arrested for Maes' murder... I don't know Riza, but the detective is here so no doubt he'll tell me. I'll see you later." He replaced the receiver and looked up to Ed. "Thought you would have gone back to the station with Fuery."  
  
The last time they talked about the case was when Ed mentioned the videos. Kain was supposed to be the person that lead them to the killer and instead he had been arrested as being the one responsible.  
  
"I thought you deserve and explanation. Jean is co-operating with us, which is why he's still at the station. Kain had been blackmailing him concerning an incident that happened a year ago. He forced Jean to make false identification and documents. Not only that Jean had been storing guns that Kain asked him to take care of, one of these was the gun that shot Maes Hughes."  
  
Roy took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "What kind of incident? Oh right, can't tell me."  
  
"The death of Alex's father." Ed said without hesitation.   
  
The bar owner slumped back into his chair. "I guess none of them trust me with anything."  
  
"Jean was ashamed to go to you for anything. He already feels he let you down, him co-operating is one of the way he hopes he can pay you back."  
  
"Did he know Fuery killed Maes?"  
  
"Not until the evidence proved one of the guns was the one who killed him."  
  
They sat in silence. Ed watched the battling emotions going through the older man's mind perceived on his face. Anger to upset, no emotion was missed. The blonde stood from the desk kneeled to the same height as Roy, cupping his face in his hands to make him look his way once more.  
  
"Jean respects you more than anyone. He didn't want you to get mixed up in such criminal affairs after you worked so hard to get him out of it."  
  
The man nodded in understanding.  
  
The blonde unconsciously stroked the older man's face with his thumb. "You going to be alright?"  
  
He nodded once more. "I put all my faith in you."  
  
Ed smiled gently before placing his lips onto Roy's for all of two seconds and pulled away, his hands immediately leaving the ivory skin as he turned to proceed back to the station.   
  
De ja vu hit him once again as the door closed before he could even open it. A hand placed beside his head. He slowly turned to see Roy inches away from his face. Time stood still, but Ed could feel his heart beating rapidly against his rib cage. The two men just looked at each other straight in the eyes. This man, this man with raven hair, ivory skin. He was handsome, no doubt about that, he knew that from the moment he met him.   
  
Whatever was running through his mind stopped abruptly as if they were in complete synchronization with each other, like magnets attract, their mouths crashed into each other. Ed's hands immediately grappled with Roy's shirt to bring him ever closer, trapping him against the door. Their mouths opened, both tongues rushing out to stroke, twist and tangle with each other. Both men breathed deeply through their noses, not wanting the heated moment to end. One of Ed's hands traveled up to bury into the raven locks, occasionally grabbing a fistful as their mouths changed position to make the kiss as deep as they possibly could.   
  
Roy's arm finally removed itself from the door and immediately to Ed's hip as the other did in the blonde hair to what Ed was doing to his. With his body so much closer he easily placed his leg in between Ed's. The blonde let out a muffled moan as Roy pressed his thigh against the awaiting erection.   
  
The embrace finally broke. Ed's eyes stayed locked on Roy's as the older man's drifted lower, his hands going straight to the belt buckle of the detective's pants, freeing the leather strap before pulling down the zipper. Opening the now loose fabric Ed's clothed hardness was plain to see before he cupped his hand around the arousal. The blonde couldn't help but push his hips forward every time Roy moved his hand slightly away.  
  
Roy smiled at the sight of Ed practically pleasuring himself, before taking his hand away. The detective groaned in protest before the golden orbs drifted down themselves to watch the older man un buckle and un zip his own trousers. Another clothed erection clear to see.   
  
An ivory hand rose to gentle pull Ed's chin up to look at him as any distance that was left between the two men was now non existent.  
  
Roy let out a sigh of relief as he gently pushed his clothed erection into Ed's own hardness with Ed releasing a groan himself.  
  
The blonde's placed his hands back around Roy's neck to pull him in for a passionate embrace once more as the older man began to gradually thrust harder against him.  
  
With both men still very much dressed and release growing Roy wasted no time with pushing Ed's underwear down to free his organ to the air, admiring the sight before pulling his own underwear down to join the state of Ed's.   
  
The kiss dispersed as the bare cocks rubbed and ground against each other. Moans filled the air  the harder Roy thrust his cock against Ed. The feeling of flesh on flesh made the moment so much better, nothing obstructing the bliss that was pooling in their bodies.   
  
With release looming closer and closer Roy took his hand and wrapped it around their cocks, pumping both of them into orgasmic bliss. To him, Ed's moans just seemed to get better and better every time the detective released his load. He stroked them both until nothing else came out, but remained standing, pinning Ed to the door as his legs attempted to give way.   
  
The moans changed to panting as the orgasmic bliss faded away. Roy's lips connected with Ed's once more for a lingering kiss.  
  
Ed looked to the man. That kiss no more than three days ago where he believed he was falling for Roy was incorrect.   
  
He had already fallen for him.    


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in getting this chapter out. Real life is really getting in the way atm, but i've managed to find a bit of time to at least get this chapter out. Only two more to go!

I'm telling you. You have got the wrong man. I'm innocent in all this!"  
  
Ed lent back and took a long breath. This was getting old. The constant denial, the plead of innocence, pointing the blame to someone else.   
  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out the evidence he needed. Placing it on the table in front of him he could see the Kain's eyes slowly drift to what he had just placed. He had only returned to the room barely five minutes ago, but what he had found when he left the room would make this case rather interesting...   
  
xXx  
  
"If he let slip as to what I had done to Alex's father then my life would have probably ended. Roy would turn his back on me and Alex would no doubt want revenge. I begged Kain to keep it quiet. In exchange for his silence I had to do what he said - namely the forgery of documentation and identification. Keeping the guns came out of the blue, but I couldn't question him about it."  
  
"Interview suspended." Ed quickly rose from his seat before he made his way out of the interview room.  
  
"Ed?" Greed quickly caught up with him, grabbing his arm to spin his body round to face him.  
  
"Keep him in that room." Turning on his heels he begun to make his way to forensics.  
  
Kain still claimed his innocence in the death of Maes Hughes. He needed something solid. Jean's confession would only get them so far, it wouldn't stick in any court of law.   
  
Reaching his destination he knocked on the door, to receive no reply.  
  
He knocked again, hearing there were hushed voices coming from the other side.  
  
Slowly he opened the door and peeked around the corner. In the main laboratory he saw all three of the forensic scientists gathered around one of the work benches. Each of them had a look of utmost curiosity and concentration as all eyes were focused to one particular area.  
  
Quietly closing the door behind him Ed proceeded forward with caution, he remembers what happened the last time he made a noise when his brother was concentrating on something. Thankfully Alphonse wasn't carefully scouring an item for evidence or conducting a post mortem, but the younger brother made sure to give him the third degree of lectures.  
  
He came to a stop next to Russell and looked over the younger man's shoulder to see them concentrating hard, following every move that Jean was doing on the bench between them all.  
  
what was he doing?  
  
Littering the top surface were bottles, scalpels and stuff he'd never seen in his life. Jean was slouched over a large magnifying glass, working on some sort of plastic card. It was difficult to see what was on it with all the movements he was making.   
  
Ed was so mesmerized himself with the movements he didn't realise Tringham had seen him until he got a shove in the shoulder.   
  
"Fucking hell Ed you scared the crap out of me." Still in a quiet tone.  
  
Everyone else bar from Jean looked up to the recently arrived detective before looking straight back down... so much for a hello.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Just watch." Was all Alphonse replied as Jean sprayed something onto the plastic.  
  
Using the very tip of the scalpel he poked at one of the corners, raising as much of the plastic covering before tearing it off. Immediately spraying the item again he quickly reached for the smallest craft knife and begun to slowly cut millimeter by millimeter.   
  
Alphonse raised the camera and took a quick couple of photos as Jean begun to lift the recently cut area, placing the removed article just above the card for the younger Elric to once again take a photo.   
  
Jean picked up the card and begun to dry it with a rag before handing the item over to Ed. "Hopefully that is what you need."  
  
Ed looked down to the item before looking to the forensics. A forgery like this and they didn't even spot anything abnormal when they examined it? Havoc was more skilled then what Edward could have ever believed.  
  
"There is something else..." Russell held out his arm to guide the elder Elric into another room.  
  
xXx  
  
With what he had in his possession was very strong evidence, not forgetting Havoc's will to testify against him, but there was one last piece to the puzzle he needed to complete.   
  
The man was already waiting, relaxed as much as you could in one of the hardened prison chairs when Ed walked in.  
  
Kimblee smiled at the entering detective. "How lovely to see you again. Have you reconsidered my offer in a little... quiet time. Not that it'll be quiet of course.."  
  
Ed said nothing, instead placing the recently acquired card in front of the prisoner, who humbly took and and scanned the contents.  
  
"Very good." He spun it around between his fingers before giving it back to the blonde. "I'm impressed, mind you if he was carrying this around he is also damn right stupid."  
  
"It was on his person, but had been expertly altered."  
  
"Fair enough, you've got the right person, you've proved me wrong so what do you want to know then?" He lent forward, clasping his hands together on the table.  
  
Ed was taken back. "That easy?"   
  
He was expecting a known serial killer and convict to make demands. Usually stupid demands that couldn't be met, but there was always a first for everything.  
  
"It's boring in here. The quicker he gets here the better. Here, I'll help you. He was the one who left my house before you came and gave me warning for me to hide before you broke down the door."  
  
"Was he your accomplice in the murders?"  
  
"He just drove us to the places so... sort of. I had nothing to do with the poor sod he killed, he never even visited or rang me, he went off on his own and I'm hurt." He places his hand over his heart and shook his head. "So very hurt. I don't know if he did it to try and get me out of here as false imprisonment or what, got to admire the attempt though. Could probably have killed a few more.."  
  
"Saying that he was your accomplice is all good and well, but I need evidence to link him to you."  
  
"As yes, he gave the car a through clean through so I wasn't surprised when you forensics only found me in that car. Lets see... " He smirked. "Did you try the bed sheets?"  
  
"The bed sheets.."  
  
"I guess not, No one has been to my place since you found me. I'm not an expert with this science shit, but if DNA can survive that long your evidence is there. Why do you think I want him here quickly? But hey detective if you want to volunteer I'll make sure you'll never forget it."  He watched as Ed took out his phone and begun to mercilessly tap on the screen. "Won't be home tonight, I'm gonna get my ass pounded."  
  
Ed looked up to him with an unimpressed look. "In your dreams."  
  
"I'm sure they will be now." He smirked.   
  
"You consent to giving evidence in court?"  
  
"Like I said, If it gets him in here quicker, then by all means."  
  
Ed quickly left the room.  
  
"Give my reguards to him will ya!?" The prisoner yelled out as the door closed.  
  
xXx  
  
The room fell into a deadly silence as Kain picked up the card, examining it carefully before carefully sliding the item back to the detective.  
  
"For the record I have just presented recently found evidence. A driver's licence which was in the possession of the suspect. Further investigations show that this was an altered card by an associate forced into the crime under blackmail."  
  
"Oh is that what he told you?"  
  
"The name.. " He continued on. ".. on the card in the possession of the arrestee Kain Fuery was originally in the name of Connell Atreides. The picture removed from this identification is a more up to date picture than the one below it, but it is clear that it is the same person."  
  
Kain stared at him in silence.  
  
"Got nothing else to say?"  
  
"I'm not saying anything because there is nothing to say."  
  
"So you admit your guilt?"  
  
"What guilt?" He chuckled. "Your guilty man is the one who so called helped you to frame me."  
  
Ed smirked. "I have someone willing to testify."  
  
"You have no one. Jean is an unreliable person. You're doing this so-"  
  
"Solf J Kimblee." Ed interrupted. "I paid him a quick visit before returning. Sends his reguards."  
  
The man turned silent once again.  
  
"He confirmed that you are Connell Atreides, the fourth surviving member of the grenadiers. We know you are the one who left his house just before our raid, he said so himself. He also said there had been other activities inside the house which could prove you were there, sexual activities. Now I might as well address you by your real name Connell. You dropped off the map when you left the grenadiers, we have seen how, but traits from your time in the military still remained. The guns found in yours and Havoc's possession were well looked after with military precision. With this information and what Kimblee has told us you really don't have a foot left to stand on."  
  
"You still have no definitive proof, just words."  
  
"Remember the forensic scientist that was at your house? Well he's been given access to Kimblee's home for a more thorough forensic sweep, sure the small task force had searched the home, but DNA will still be there. Just face it Atreides, you're done. We'll wait for the forensic report and then continue with the reason we arrested you in the first place."


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've kept referring Connell as Kain cause it just makes it easier

Ed took as seat and read out the contents of the sheets of paper in front of him.  
  
"Two different semen samples were found at the home of Solf J Kimblee. One belonging to the owner and the other to you. Two different hair fibers were also found same results as the previous sample. Deeper analysis on the compound used to clean the guns were also found on the grenades in the basement of Alex Armstrong's home. So yes we are done with the grenade killings." He let the sheets of paper fall back on top of each other. "Evidence found in your home and what were placed in Jean's home gave us reason to open the unsolved case file VY-6. The murder of Maes Hughes, but you already knew that since that was what we arrested you for in the first place.  
The gun found at Jean Havoc's home, the ballistic markings from this weapon are an identical match to the bullet removed from the body of Hughes. Also in account was how well maintained and clean the gun is, a military trait which doesn't leave soldiers in a hurry. The laptop found at your home, which was password protected contains images of the deceased participating in sexual activities with your employer Roy Mustang. After talking with him it came to our attention that he didn't even know that their exploits were even being recorded."  
  
"You mean like you?" He laughed and turned to Greed. "Have you seen these images the great detective is talking about?"  
  
"Can't say that I have."  
  
"Some interesting videos on there, you might want to see. I'm sure officers on duty are not supposed to partake in activities involving of a sexual nature. I'm sure during this talk with Roy there were more than just words used." He looked to Ed.  
  
Greed looked curiously towards Ed, who didn't bat an eyelid.  
  
"I'm sure the great detective Elric here digested any information Roy Mustang gave very well." He smiled before turning back to Greed.  
  
"This is a serious allegation." He turned back to the man.  
  
"Allegation? It's the truth, don't believe me? Go get my laptop."  
  
Greed looked to Ed before proceeding to the officer standing on duty and ordering to get the item requested. The older officer just looked at the two staring at each other. Kain occasionally smirking at the younger detective whilst Ed kept a straight face.  
  
Before the officer could knock to confirm his arrival Greed had opened the door and with a thanks took the laptop before proceeding back to the table. Taking his seat he pulled the screen up and turned it on.  
  
"So what am I supposed to be looking for?" He questioned as it booted.  
  
"In the videos, the most recently dated." The suspect continued smirking to Ed.  
  
Greed double clicked on the icon and a video showed up. He watched it for a couple of seconds before spinning it around to face Fuery.  
  
Kain took his eyes off the blonde to see the video was of Roy and Maes. "I said the most recent one." Clearly irritated.  
  
Greed canceled the video to show the contents of the file. Fuery scanning each labelled video before turning back to Ed.  
  
"They have been deleted, not a surprise in all honesty."  
  
"Is there any other proof of your allegations."  
  
"The proof is still on there. They may have been deleted, but doesn't mean they have completely gone. You just need someone who's exceptionally good at computers. How about that receptionist?"  
  
Sheska. There was no doubt that anyone close to Alex would have known about his relationship with the police receptionist, and if they didn't know her profession Kain would have found out when he left the station mere hours ago. Was Sheska in a dangerous position just as Jean was? Could Kain have requested her for the reason her job would be on the line and is using that to help him? But the two have not spoken a word to each other, well not that he'd knew of.  
  
When the woman in question walked through the door Ed immediately rose from his seat to allow her the spot next to Greed, the blonde deciding to walk to and lean against the wall next to the door, giving him a side view of the table.  
  
He watched carefully as the woman began typing on the screen after her instructions from Greed, noticing several nervous glances she gave towards Kain before the typing stopped.  
  
"These are all the files that have been deleted in the past month."  
  
Kain turned back to Ed looking rather pleased with himself.  
  
"Any videos." Greed questioned as they scrolled through the numerous file names.  
  
"No."    
  
"What?" Fuery's attention suddenly turned to the woman opposite.  
  
"There are no video files  that have been deleted." She even turned the device towards him as proof.  
  
"Thank you Sheska." Ed walked back to the table as the woman took her leave. "Now with these stupid allegations thwarted let's continue the actual interview."  
  
"You know full well what you have done with Roy Mustang!" The laid back and cocky demeanor now long gone.  
  
"You have any actual proof?" Greed placed his arm out to stop Ed retaliating. The last thing he wanted was the blond to wind him up even more than he already was.  
  
"The hard drive."  
  
"Which is where?"  
  
Fuery looked to the side, irritated.  
  
"How convenient." Greed sighed.  
  
Roy had told Ed what he did with the false drive, but the real one was still in the detective's possession.  
  
"Care to explain why you have the images of the deceased engaging in sexual activity with your employer on your laptop?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Jealousy?" He laughed. "Did you have feelings for one of the men in the videos?"  
  
"Haven't I already said in a previous interview why those images are on my laptop?"  
  
"I have to say during that interview you had much admiration for Roy Mustang, saying how you respect him and look up to him." Ed finally joining in with the questioning  
  
"You think that admiration might have turned into something more deep? Say you wished it was you taking Maes' place."  
  
Kain clammed up after those words were spoken, a mark of guilt? I was hard to tell as his features turned to stone. But what Greed had said made sense, could that really have been why this had happened?  
   
There was only one way he could really find out if this was the case. The blond suspended the interview, leaving the room and heading straight to the entrance of the building before pulling out his cell phone. They had more than enough evidence for Kain / Connell to be sent down for Hughes' murder they didn't need this information, but it could lead to the man confessing the crime.  
  
"Greed." Ed poked his head around the door to the interview room where the two men were waiting and ushered the other detective to the door. He opened the door more just enough for the other man to realise just what Ed had done during the recess and nodded his head, stepping to the side and allowing the owner of Flame to step through the threshold before stepping out of the room himself.  
  
Now it was just Roy and Kain in the room. The employer took Ed's seat opposite the suspect.  
  
The two men sat in silence, Kain clearly the more fidgety one as the door to the room closed.  
  
xXx  
  
_"I want to know what happened to Maes as much as everyone else does Kain. I know about the recordings and the intended blackmail."_  
  
The silence resumed once more.  
  
Ed and Greed waited patiently in the next room, like most interview rooms had a mirror where you could see what was happening in the room the interview was being conducted all they could do was listen carefully, it was just their luck they decided to do this in one of the only few rooms without any look in. But something like that might help the situation, for the suspect to open up knowing they are not watching him.  
  
_"Please Kain, let's put this to rest. Don't you think Gracia has been through enough not knowing what happened to her husband?"_  
  
_"How does that make it anymore better. It will all come out into the open on what he did with you behind her back."_  
  
_"Ever since the first day it happened I've been prepared to face the consequences. Gracia may forgive me, she may tell me to stay way, but whatever the outcome I'll accept it."_  
  
_"Why him Roy?"_  
  
_"Because I loved him. If I couldn't have him fully I'd take anything that he would give me, even if it means I'll get hurt by it."_  
  
_"I'm sorry Roy. I'm so sorry."_  
  
_"You killed Maes.."_ The was a pause in between. _".. what happened?"_  
  
_"Please understand I did it to protect you. I did confront him about the video..."_  
  
xXx  
  
As Roy left the interview room Ed was quickly by his side, escorting him out of the station and into the night.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have used you like that, you were very close to Maes."  
  
The older man nodded. "When's the court date?"  
  
"One week from now."  
  
Roy nodded again as he looked out to the car park. "Then Maes can finally be left to rest." Instead of going to his vehicle he started to walk the opposite direction, turning back to look at a confused Edward. "Take a walk with me."  
  
The blonde caught up in no time as they took the footpath past the station. This place was always creepy in the dark, even worse when the only streetlight on the path had ceased working, leaving them to tread in the dim moonlight. They walked in silence all the way to the other side, Ed sparing glances towards the older man who continued to look forward, deep in thought. The trimmed bushes turned into brick walls as they approached the newest neighbourhood in the area, at least he'd be able to see where he was going.  
  
"Ed." His voice spoke softly as he drew to a halt, his arm grabbing the younger man's wrist.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Roy looked back down the path they came, unknowing why because they couldn't see a damn thing, before turning back to the blonde. Letting go of his wrist his immediately raised his hand to cup the tanned cheek, the skin cold from the chilly air, stroking the area tenderly with his thumb before capturing the detective lips in his own.  
  
This was different. It wasn't a needy and passionate embrace like he last experienced, it was gentle like that time in Fuery's home, loving and tender. Their mouths slowly moved against one another, gently opening for their tongues to stroke one another.  
  
"Roy.." Ed moaned as their make out session turned into a series of quick and lingering kisses.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Ed pulled back for a moment, letting his hand run along his barely visible features. "Never mind.." He pulled Roy closer and deepened their kiss once more.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So once again sorry for the delay. I decided to write the whole chapter again cause it was just plain awful. Hopefully this version isn't as bad but my writing mojo seems to have disappeared somewhere and I'm still waiting for it to return.  
> Thank you to all have stuck through this story through good and bad times. Whether you left a review, gave kudos or even just read the damn thing thank you very much!

"With evidence still needing to be given we shall take a half hour break. Court is adjourned." The head judge struck the wooden block with his gavel before the entire room rose to their feet as he made his way out of the back of courtroom before everyone else made their way to the main entrance.  
  
Ed instantly made his way to the nearby coffee machine, paying for two drinks before making his way back to the bench handing a hot plastic cup to the person seated.  
  
"How are you holding up?" He asked as he took the seat next to her.  
  
She wrapped her hands around the cup before raising the brim to her lips, taking a quick sip of the hot liquid. "Better when this is all over and Maes can finally rest in peace."  
  
In all honesty Ed wasn't expecting an answer from her since the first session in the court room was basically the build up to the murder - What her husband and Roy were doing behind her back.  
  
 A day before the trial Roy came to the police station asking to make a tapped confession about his time with Maes, so there was no need to stand up in court. Afterall this was a murder inquiry. His and Maes activities weren't the issue here.  
  
"Gracia.."  
  
Both seated persons quickly looked to their side to see a lone man in a dark blue suit and black tie with his head partially bowed. Roy Mustang.  
  
"I'm so sorry.." He continued. "I was in the upper gallery."  
  
Which would explain that when Ed looked around the room he couldn't see the bar owner. Then again with the taped confession he technically wouldn't have a reason to come to court today.  
  
The older man raised his head and looked to the two of them.  
  
Gracia placed her cup on the table beside her and stood up to look eye to eye with Roy. "All this time. I welcomed you into our home, I cooked meals and this was how I was repaid."  
  
"I have no excuses for what I had done."  
  
"You had no concern about me or Elicia." She took a deep breath, but it was clear she was desperately trying to hold on to her emotions. Ed watched as a tear fell down her cheek only for it to be swiped away almost instantly.  
  
"At the time, no. It was only for my pathetic needs. I took whatever I could because I knew I could never have him. You and Elicia were his world."  
  
With those words the tears fell. Ed wasn't really one for consoling, he was shit at it, but he was thankful that Roy knew what to do as he walked up to the woman and wrapped his arms around her. She tried to fight him away but was just too drained to do anything other than cry into his shoulder.  
  
"Bring him back." She muttered to him. "Bring him back."  
  
Roy looked over to Ed as the young detective rose to his feet. "Gracia. Do you want to go into a quiet room until they are ready for us?"  
  
The woman nodded, Roy gently releasing her from his grasp before Ed called over another officer to take her to the relatives room.  
  
The two men watched until she was out of sight before sitting down.  
  
"I had to come." Roy spoke first. "How pathetic would it be if I didn't even show up and faced what I had done, faced Gracia."  
  
"I was ready to pull her off you if things got violent."  
  
"I would have taken it. I deserve it for what I have done to her."  
  
The two men sat in silence until the call came that court was about to resume. When Roy rose to make his way to the upper gallery Ed held him back.  
  
"Sit with us." Roy looked behind the detective as Gracia returned from the room. She looked at him with red puffy eyes before walking ahead back into the court room. "If you want to make this right.."  
  
The older man nodded and followed Ed into the prosecution side of the court room. They didn't sit next to each other, the detective was at one end with Gracia and he was at the other, but it didn't help them glancing at each other.  
  
Roy watched as Kain came up from the holding cells down below and take his place in the accusers box. The man glanced around the courtroom before his and Roy's eyes lock upon each other. It was the first time both men had seen each other since he was formally arrested for Maes' murder. Mustang decided to stay away from the first case of the grenade murders, but Ed kept him well informed that the jury unanimously declared him guilty for aiding Solf J Kimblee and for his lone killing after the man's incarceration.  
  
"All rise." A bailiff called out before everyone rose to their feet as the judge returned to the seat.  
  
"Connell Atreides. Before the break we had a recorded statement from Roy Mustang telling us how him and Maes came to be. Now we would like to here what you have to say about the night of the murder."  
  
Kain rose to his feet. " I called him to meet me at the phone box on Southred Street. When he came I told him about the recordings of him and Roy and what I was planning to do with them and he laughed in my face."  
  
"What were you planning to do with the footage?"  
  
 "Out him as a cheater. The man had a wife and child and he was doing this behind their back."  
  
"But we've heard that it wasn't for his own gain. Him and Mr Mustang didn't have sexual intercourse. Mr Mustang even said in his recording that Maes Hughes did not show or receive  anything sexual from him."  
  
"He was doing this kind of thing with a man behind his wife's back, I couldn't allow it to continue."  
  
"How did you feel when he laughed at your threat?"  
  
"Of course it made me angry, he didn't take me seriously, that's when I pulled out the gun and threatened him."  
  
"But you pulled the trigger and ran from the scene, leaving the man to die on his own in a phone box laying in his own blood."  
  
"I didn't mean to pull the trigger. I didn't mean to kill him. It was just a freak accident!"  
  
xXx  
  
"From the evidence provided and guilt admitted by the accused I have no choice to hand down my verdict of Guilty for the murder of Maes Hughes." He looked to a distraught Kain with his head bowed in the stand. "You have already begun a life sentence, convicted of taking yet another life only recently. With this newest guilty verdict for murder you are given another life sentence and will now have absolutely no chance of parole. Court is adjourned." He slammed his gavel down to end the session.  
   
Ed turned to Grace and put a comforting arm around her as she watched Kain return to the holding cells before returning to his prison where he will rot for the rest of his days. He looked around for Roy to find that he must have already left. Turning back to Gracia he lead the distressed widow from the court and into the care of a bereavement officer.  
  
Taking his phone from his inside jacket pocket he swiped across the screen and begun to call the bar owner, placing the device to his ear as he loosened his tie. It rang and rang until it reached the answer phone. He walked quickly to the main lobby in a hope of spotting him, but it was like he just suddenly disappeared.  
  
His phone sounded of a received text message.  
  
"I can't thank you enough detective." Ed locked his device, before he could even read the item, and turned around to see Gracia. "Maes can finally rest and I can finally move on."  
  
"Just doing my job, but what about Roy?"  
  
"That may take a bit longer. Regardless off those past happenings with Maes he has helped the family so much. When I feel ready I will speak to him."  
  
Ed smiled. "Do you want a lift home?"  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
Ed said his farewell and made his way to his car, taking out his phone again and reading the text.  
  
**5 Grustrail Meadows**  
  
An address? It was unfamiliar to him. He tried to ring the man again but it went straight to answer phone.  
  
There was only one way to find out as he reversed out of his parking space. The address was one of the newer roads in the city, but the area was only a ten minute drive away.  
  
xXx  
  
He carefully looked at each house as he passed. Each as elegant as the next before he came to some open gates with the number 5 etched on them. Turning into the driveway he cautiously parks his car and turns off the ignition.  
  
Stepping out of the vehicle his eyes couldn't help but look at the building in front of him. An open porch made of brick with two very fancy stone columns holding up the roof. A double door garage to the sides.  The click of the front door unlatching drew his attention away from the rest of the building to the opening panel and especially to the person now standing in an open doorway.  
  
"What is this place?"  
  
"My home." Roy leant slightly against the door frame.  
  
"This address wasn't on the database, maybe I should turn criminal if it gets me something like this." Mind you since he turned detective his pay packet did get a rather nice pay rise.  
  
"I'll have you know the Flame and Alchemy bars paid for this place."  
  
Roy stood to the side as he walked in, still wearing the slacks and shirt he had seen him wearing at the courtroom.  
  
Ed took his jacket from around his shoulders. "What did you call me here for?" He turned around to place the jacket on a spare wall hook, kicking his shoes off in the process.  
  
Within milliseconds of the sentence being finished Roy had closed the gap between them and placed his hands on Ed's waist. The younger man paused his actions and turned his head slightly to look only for Roy's forehead to rest on his temple.  
  
"I don't want this to end." His voice deep, but quiet. "I don't want us to end."  
  
"This started off-"  
  
"As a way to use you..." He interrupted. "... I'm sorry I used you in such away, but it pulled me closer to you." He closed any space between them. "Is this feeling mutual Edward?"  
  
Ed gently nodded, of course it was, what kind of question was that? He doesn't go round kissing random people in their place of work and on a darkened footpath. There were times he could have pulled away, but he didn't. Because he felt the exact same. As soon as Roy appeared in that courtroom earlier even he didn't know what would become of them. Part of him still believed he did this for the Hughes case to be solved quickly, but what was being said now had dismissed that line of thought, and he couldn't be happier about it.  
  
Mustang begun to pepper the blonde's neck with gentle kisses. "I just want you."  
  
"Then how about you do something about it?"  
  
He took an earlobe gently between his teeth before reaching to Ed's dress shirt and untucking it from the band of his pants, reaching underneath to feel the Elric's upper body for the first time.  
  
Ed leant his head back against Roy's shoulder as his fingertips explored every groove of his torso. The older man taking his sweet time as he reached the hardened nubs and rolled his fingers gently over them before caressing them between his thumb and forefinger.  
  
Roy's fingers tips slowly raked back down his torso, before leaving the tanned skin completely. Ed stopped leaning on him and turned to face him, the older man looked down and took Ed's hand in his own before leading him straight to the staircase and up to the first floor.  
  
He wasn't led to the bedroom, but the bathroom. Roy left him for a moment as he reached over and turned the shower on before returning and begun unbuttoning Ed's dress shirt. The blond's eyes alternated from the man's eyes to his hands as the buttons slowly popped one by one until the very last. Roy pulled each piece of cloth to the side to reveal the torso he was exploring only minutes earlier, letting his fingertips once again glide over the soft skin before his leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the younger's collar bone. Nothing was hasty as he calmly begun to kiss his way down the sensitized flesh, giving longer attention to the hardened buds licking, kissing and sucking before continuing the descent. Licking the canals on the detectives abdomen before briefly dipping his tongue into the navel.  
  
Mustang's eyes met with his once again as he slowly kissed his way back up the center of his upper body, instinctively Ed raised his head as his neck gathered attention before the older man cupped his cheek. Their lips connected softly and sweetly, Ed didn't realise until now that this was the first time they had actually kissed since he stepped foot into the house. Roy was about to pull away when the blonde cupped the back of his head and bring him back into a short embrace as his hand slide from the raven locks and along the ivory skin.  
  
Roy watched as the detective removed his shirt and threw it to the side before the younger man's hands begun to undress him, a bit quicker then his painfully slow ways.  
  
As soon as the shirt was detached Mustang helped remove the item of clothing before throwing it in the same direction as his own clothing. Of course his eyes landed straight on the man's physique, not resisting a smirk before his hands traveled down the muscle and straight to the groin.  
  
Roy moaned as he was stroked and fondled through the clothing, watching the detective unbuckle, un button and un zip the suit pants before pulling the them, along with his underwear, down and out of the way in the position they were in. Roy moaned as the cool air came into contact with his arousal, but it wasn't for very long as his shaft was enveloped in moist heat.  
  
The last time Ed pleasured him in this way was for the legitimate address of Solf J Kimblee, this time he was doing it because he wanted to. He wanted to hear those moans again, to taste the bitterness that escaped the tip. He rose and sunk back on the organ, sucking and licking at every possible moment, yes he made an effort for the address, but this time he was giving it his all, hollowing his cheeks for the best possible experience.  
  
"Fuck.." Roy moaned as his hand rested in the blonde locks.  
  
The words just went straight to the detective's groin even though it didn't need any more encouragement as it strained against his clothing.  
  
"Ed.." He moaned again. His fingers curled inwards and obtained a handful of hair as he could feel his release drawing ever so closer with every motion until the inevitable. He came with a guttural moan as Ed continued his administrations, letting the older man ride out his orgasm.  
  
When Ed released his manhood Roy watched as he licked his lips from any saliva or body fluids that remained there. Both men stared hungrily at each other before any remaining clothing was swiftly removed before Roy took Ed's hand and led him into the shower.  
  
Their lips met once again under the water. Roy's hand stroked along Ed's jaw to the back of his head, his fingers immediately found the hair tie. Once removed the already soaked blonde locks fell down Ed's back and over his shoulders. Breaking this kiss he brushed the wet strands through his fingers before reaching behind him to grab a bottle from the small shelf behind him.  
  
Ed watched as he poured the cream coloured liquid into his hand before rubbing his palms together. The older man moved to stand behind him before he wrapped his arms under the detectives and around the torso before gently applying his soapy hands to the tanned skin.  
  
The blond leant his head back to rest on Roy's shoulder as he slowly caressed his skin, venturing over every bit with extra focus to the hard buds on his chest on occasion giving them a squeeze or rolling them between his finger tips.  
  
Ed glanced to the side to see the bar owner fully engrossed with what he was currently doing, but it was clear from what was poking him from behind that he was thoroughly enjoying it. Of course Ed was enjoying it as well. This is certainly different than anything else he had done before.  
  
Roy was loving seeing the suds slowly trickle down the toned skin, seeing them head straight into the canals of his abdominal muscles. His fingertips followed the stream slowly before an obstacle got in the way, but this obstacle was his next destination. With a light pressure of his fingertip he circled the head of the blond's erection, swirling the water and soap around the sensitive tip before gliding down the shaft. A quiet, yet frustrated moan from the detective averted his attention to look at the man as he continued the teasing administrations. His eyes were lightly shut and mouth slightly agape with every stroke he made. He wrapped his hand around the twitching length, much to the pleasure of Ed, and begun stroking. The expressions were just like the time he did this in his office - only better. Even though it was clear then that the blond did enjoy himself at that time, here right now he was not the stubborn man that tried to hide it. His expressions were on full view for him to see just how much he was enjoying himself. The moans were more prominent, his body was relaxed and willing.  
  
There wasn't exactly anything Ed could hold onto as the administrations on his cock grew more intense. Only with one option he wrapped an arm around Roy's head. He wasn't expecting the man's lips kissing a trail from his shoulder to his ear, taking the lobe gently between his teeth. His legs begun to tremble as he felt his release draw nearer. His breath was coming out in pleasurable gasps as Roy stroked harder and faster before shooting his load onto the tiles in front of him.  
  
Roy stroked him a few more times as Ed rode out his orgasm. His face was even more stunning then what he'd ever seen before. If he wasn't hard already just that would have made his body react in an instant. He wrapped his arms around his waist and held him as he recovered, placing chaste kisses on his neck before the blond placed a strong kiss to his lips. He pulled back and looked at the younger man, his fingertips stroked his cheek before gliding back down his neck, chest and waist before turning in a different direction and disappearing from the detectives view.  
  
A gasp left Ed's mouth as he felt a finger tip stroke his entrance.  
  
"Continue?" Roy curiously asked as he continued to stroke.  
  
Ed nodded. "Do it."  
  
Roy smirked and reached for the body wash once more. "Turn around." He instructed, Elric did just what he was asked. They were now facing each other again. Roy generously emptying the bottle's contents on his fingers tips between them, replacing the item back on the shelf before using his free hand to draw Ed closer to him.  
  
Their lips came into contact once more as Roy circled his other hand back around to Ed's rear. His finger circled the entrance once more before gently pushing in. As soon as the digit passed by the tight wall of muscle he slowly added a second to start preparing. The moans already begun to escape Ed's lips as his fingertips stretched and stroked inside of him.  
  
"Fuck." Ed moaned as the older man's fingers found the right spot. He couldn't help but arch his back in turn giving himself even more stimulation as his cock pushed against Roy's, a process which happened a multitude of times before a third finger entered and stretched him more.  
  
Mustang smirked as he could see just how he was affecting the detective, it just made it ever more breathtaking seeing the stream of water from the shower head gently fall down the tanned skin.  
  
"Roy.." He moaned. "I'm not.."  
  
By the way he was rutting at either end Roy didn't need him to finish the sentence to know what to do. In some circumstances he would of stopped, but here.. no way. His fingers kept hitting the spot the made Ed moan with every touch over and over again until the inevitable when the blond released between them with a moan. He looked down to watch as Ed's seed slowly washed off their bodies and down the drain. His fingers were still deep inside, still thrusting in and out of his body.  
  
"Never have I wanted anyone so badly as I want you right now." He gently swept the drenched hair away from Ed's face as he came down from his climax.  
  
"Better get on with it then." Ed gasped out with a smirk before Roy removed his fingers and reached over to empty whatever was left in the bottle onto his hands, making sure Elric's entrance was slick enough before he wrapped the remainder around his cock with a few tugs to measure.  
  
The standard procedure would have been to turn around, rest his hands against the tile and bend slightly in preparation for the act, but before he could even begin he was gently pushed against the tile. One hand under each leg raised him off the floor, instinct making him wrap his legs around Mustang's waist and his arms around the back of his neck before he was slowly lowered down. He could feel himself being slowly penetrated from below, feeling himself get filled inch by inch before he was fully sheathed on the older man's cock.  
  
Roy held back, the way Ed sheathed around him was perfection and there was no way he was going to blow his load before the main event. He placed a chaste kiss to Ed's lips, the man who had been invading his thoughts since he stepped through that door. The man he had fallen for so quickly he didn't even think it was possible.  
  
Ed kissed him back before speaking low into Roy's ear. "Fuck me." He felt the organ twitch inside him, reacting to his word before Roy almost pulled himself out to thrust hard back inside.  
  
Curse words, moans, heavy panting and more curse words filled the room as Roy thrust into Ed again and again, making sure to hit Ed's prostate every time.  
  
Ed removed one arm from around Roy's neck and wrapped his hand around his cock tightly and pumping himself in time with Mustang's thrusts.  
  
Roy buried his head into Ed's nape, taking in his scent before biting down on the skin as Ed's moans begun to get louder and louder. The bar owner himself knew he wouldn't last long, the noises the blonde was making plus the sheer pleasure he was getting from thrusting into the tight heat was making his climax approach much faster then he wanted. He wanted to keep going, he wanted Ed to come again and again before he even released once, but the sexual tension between the two had grown too much. Any desire to last would have to wait until next time as he felt Ed's muscles tighten around his cock before a continuous shout of curse words exploded from his mouth and the warmth from his climax once again shot onto his skin.  
  
A few more hard, sharp thrusts and Roy came deep inside detective.  
  
They were motionless against the now well heated tiles as they regained their breath. Roy's legs felt weak but there was no way in hell he was going to let go of Edward yet. There were going to be other moments like this, but this was the first time and he was going to make the most of it.  
  
Raising Ed with his remaining strength he pulled himself out of the blonde and lowered his back to the ground. They remained embraced as the water spray begun to cool their bodies down.  
  
"Fuck." Ed gasped for the umpteenth time, only this was from the temperature.  
  
Roy turned the shower off and grabbed a large towel from the rack and wrapping it around Ed before taking one for himself before taking his hand and leading him to the much warmer bedroom.  
  
Both men sat on the bed drying themselves off.  
  
Roy looked to the side. "Have you got to go back to work?"     
  
"No. Just had to be for the court case."  
  
"Good, because if you did I'd feel like I'd have to steal something to see you."  
  
"That doesn't mean you have to commit a crime and get arrested."  
  
Roy smiled. "If it means you handcuffing me."  
  
Ed turned his whole body towards him. "You don't need to be arrested to be handcuffed, besides how can you fuck me if you are in police custody?"  
  
"I'm sure you'll find a way." He leaned over and kissed Ed gently on the lips. "So that means I get you all to myself."  
  
"For a while." Ed rose from the bed only to straddle Mustang. "But I don't want to tire you out old man."  
  
Roy placed his hands on the detective's hips. "You'll come to know how much stamina I have."  
  
"Maybe we should test this theory of yours..." Ed pushed him flat onto the bed.  
  
"It'll acquire many days of testing." Roy smirked as he unwrapped Ed's towel.  
  
"Best get started then...."


	22. Chapter 22

With the man whom he knew as Kain behind bars for the murder of his business colleague and most trusted friend things were finally looking up for the bar owner. In the three months since the conviction he re opened Alchemy after a quick re design, with Riza once again at the helm overlooking the bar. Now both his businesses were thriving with customers and were in demand so much he was looking into new areas to open a third.  
  
But with the improvements and planning applications came the paper work.  The sight which greeted him as soon as he opened his office door that morning. The good mood that he arrived with was slowly and painfully disappearing. He woke up with Edward using that perfect mouth on him, the way he sucked and stroked his cock was the best wake up call he'd ever have.  
  
He took his seat and begun the grueling task of checking and filing each sheet of paper, his mind did often drift off back to the police detective. Never had he thought that someone whom he'd use and blackmail for his own gain would turn into a lover he didn't want to be apart from.  
  
He resumed with his paper work. The quicker it got done, the quicker he could return home and ravish that man once again.  
  
~x~x~x~  
  
"Yes?" He called out after a multiple knocks on his office door. He didn't raise he his head to see who it was until it was clear they weren't going to say anything until he took note of their existence.  
  
And boy did he take note of it.  
  
"Ed?"  
  
"I was wondering if you had anything on that person I asked you about?" He walked into the office and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Ah." Roy pulled out his set of keys from his pocket, quickly searching for the correct one to unlock one of the drawers to his desk. "It's not much information. The man is quite clever covering up his tracks, but this should hopefully, with a bit of forensic examination, be helpful." Holding up the file. "A house in a very wealthy area, definitely not where you'd expect."  
  
He held it out for Ed to take, watching as he approached the desk, but just as the detective was about to grab the item he quickly pulled it back. "Just... the matter of payment. Or did you forget that bit."  
  
"You're kidding right? We fuck practically every night and morning. Heck I even sucked your dick this morning and you still want payment?"  
  
"That was pure pleasure my dear Edward.." He rose from his seat and walked over to his blonde lover. "... this is work."  
  
Ed kept looking straight ahead as Roy walked past him and locked his office door before a warm breath ghosted on the side of his neck.  
  
The blonde sighed. "What do you want?" Not even the least bit concerned like he used to be. He's used his hand and mouth so much on the man in bed, not to mention his ass, that nothing will come as a surprise.  
  
"Well.." Roy spoke quietly in Ed's ear. "For a while I've had this desire for you to be bent over that desk." He paused for a moment to let the imagery fill Ed's mind before reaching around the blonde and unbuckled his belt before popping open the the button and pulling down the zipper. "I hope you don't have to be back at the station any time soon." He cupped the clothed erection before slowly stroking the clothed organ. "Because I plan to take my time and get my full monies worth. He smirked as Ed's cock twitched at his words.  
  
He gasped as Roy's hand delved into his underwear, grabbing his length with a firm hand and begun to slowly pump the organ.  
  
"I'll be fucking you again and again. This isn't going to be like the times in bed Edward and I plan to fill you over and over again, until I'm completely spent."  
  
Ed shuddered as Roy smeared his pre cum over his length before the older man pushed his free hand on Ed's upper back to make him bend over the desk. The blonde immediately placed his hands on the wooden work surface as Roy pressed close against him, feeling the other man's erection press into his ass before all too suddenly the hand left his cock and the body pulled away.  
  
Ed watching him as he walked around his desk to open the same drawer as before to pull out a bottle of lube and place it in front of the blonde before making his way back around.  
  
Slowly he pulled down Ed's pants and underwear, leaving his tanned ass cheeks in all their natural glory. He ran his pale hands along each cheek, kneading the soft flesh before letting a finger glide down in between to stroke over the entrance.  
  
His brow furrowed in confusion, it was... wet.  
  
His finger circled the entrance with curiosity before he begun to insert a finger, without resistance. The second finger slid in with ease as well.  "Ed.."  
  
"Best be prepared right?" He chuckled before gasping as Roy's fingers massaged his walls.  
  
Just the imaginary of Ed probing, stretching and preparing himself before his visit was making Roy's cock twitch with hungry desire. He had this entire moment planned out, it was just going to be straight up sex, without any foreplay. He already failed when he pumped Ed's cock, but he was going to be strictly professional from here on out.  
  
But that wasn't going to happen either as he fell to his knees, and parted those tanned ass cheeks.  
  
Ed cursed as he felt Roy's tongue running over his entrance, the tip teasingly pushing in before retreating. He pushed his hips back to indicate Roy to proceed further, but all he did was repeat what he did before. The ivory hands glided over his cheeks before grabbing a handful in each hand and parting them once again before Ed finally got what he wanted.  
  
"Holy Shit!" He cursed in a gasped whisper as Roy begun fucking him with his tongue. He dropped his elbows to the desk the rest of his forearms to keep some sort of balance as he felt his orgasm building with every lick, stroke, suck and penetration.  
  
Mustang didn't stop until Ed released his first orgasm on his shirt and over the desk, narrowly missing the paper work Roy had been slowly ploughing through since he arrived. He stood to his feet, clearing the desk of everything that wasn't required, whilst Ed regained his senses. As much as he'd like to see just how messy this desk would get from the detective's seed he'd rather not have his paper work sticky and ineligible.  
  
"Now we can begin." He muttered into Ed's ear as he on purposely pressed himself against the tanned ass as he reached over to the bottle of lubricant and placed it the blond's relaxed hand. "I want to see just how you prepared yourself." He begun to slowly pop each button of Ed's soiled shirt, opening the fabric out, but not removing it from the younger man. He removed himself once more to pull his desk chair around to where the blonde was still sprawled on the desk, taking a seat to get a perfect rear view of the detective. "Show me." He practically ordered as he sat back comfortably.  
  
He watched with great interest as a tanned hand glistening with transparent liquid reached around and stroked up and down the hole before pushing a finger inside.  
  
Even though he was already stretched Ed replayed the scene just like he did only a short while ago, pushing his finger in and out before adding a second, scissoring his passage. His cock already hard once again from the feeling as well as the fact that Roy was watching him. He didn't look back but he could feel those obsidian eyes locked onto his motions. He heard the man intake a sharp breath as he inserted his third finger. The blonde couldn't help but moan feeling himself being filled with his digits as he rocked his hips back and forth.  
  
Roy loosened his belt and opened his pants, delving into his own underwear and grabbing his hard on. He pumped himself a few times, watching eagerly to Ed's little show. He didn't push himself too far. How he would love to come over that tanned body, to soil that perfect skin, but that was to be saved for another time.  
  
"Roy..." Ed moaned as he fucked himself on his fingers, bursting the man's line of thought to refocus on the matter at hand.  
  
Mustang rose from his seat, stopping the tanned hand from any more movement, causing the blond to moan in complaint. Without any words he reached over to the lubricant and lathered his hand right in the sight of the detective before taking his place behind him.  
  
Ed knew what was coming, Roy told him exactly what he was going to do. As soon as he moved back out of sight he removed his fingers from his entrance and didn't have to feel emptiness because as soon as they left him Roy's cock pushed it's way inside. He couldn't help but to release a moan of satisfaction as he felt himself be filled, his fingers may not have been long enough to fully prepare him but any pain as Roy stretched him further was no where in sight. Mustang didn't even stay stationary as no longer as he had pushed himself in he was already drawing back out to thrust hard into him.  
  
His hands held firmly to Ed's hips as he pounded his entrance again and again. There were times he was this rough with the detective, but right now was just full of need, desire and desperation to be deep inside him, to feel the blond's muscles tighten around him with every thrust, to hear the moans coming out of that mouth. It was pure bliss. Unlike when they were back at home there was no dirty talk, no soft touches and no frantic kissing, it was just hard and desperate fucking.  
  
"Roy.." Ed moaned once more before he came for the second time.  
  
The way Ed convulsed around his cock was just pure heaven as it enticed and squeezed him to release. His body caved with one more thrust he came deep inside the blonde, thrusting shallow as his ass squeezed every last bit of semen out of him.  
  
Roy remained sheathed as his body recovered from such an explosive orgasm, letting himself recover before slowly removing himself and sitting back in his chair. He watched and waited before he begun to see his release slowly dripping out of the blond's entrance and down the tanned leg. He smiled as he scooted closer, capturing his essence on his fingers before running the digits back up the leg collecting as much as he could.  
  
"Stand up." He ordered, watching the blonde slowly rise from the desk. He couldn't help but smirk seeing even more of himself running down his leg, before he rose from the seat placing on hand on the man's waist and raising his soiled fingers to Ed's mouth. He hummed as Ed opened his mouth and took in the offering, his tongue swirling over and between each finger.  
  
Slowly he indicated Ed to turn around to face him, to watch him as he cleaned his fingers of any remaining fluid before he released them back to their owner. The golden strands of hair were askew, his shirt open enough to show off the center of that torso Roy just loves to run his tongue along, even more so when Ed's very own release had stained his body. Dark eyes scanned lower, focusing on the recovering organ, already semi hard just by standing there under his gaze. His own dick already growing hard in quick succession.   
  
"Take them off." He looked to the pants and underwear around his ankles.  
  
Ed did exactly as he was told, kicking his boots off with either foot before stepping out of his clothes.  
  
"Get on the desk."  
  
As soon as Ed sat down on the wooden surface Roy grabbed his legs and raised them, causing the blond to fall onto his back as each of his legs were placed on a clothed shoulder. He could feel his previous release soaking into the back of his shirt. Roy's gaze upon him as he once more felt himself being penetrated, the thrusts just as powerful, fast and hard as before. He watched through gazed eyes as Roy leant forward, bending him in half to get as deep as he possibly could. His face was so close, his panting breath flowing over his sensitized skin. He could wrap his arms around that neck, feel the slickness on the skin and pull their lips together. They hadn't kissed since early this morning and with the man in such close vicinity he was craving him.  
  
"Touch yourself." Roy gasped out with Ed was more than happy to oblige, his hand quickly wrapping around his cock before pumping in time with the older man. He could feel his release already approaching, but with the extra stimulation it pushed him to the brink. The final factor was the feeling of Roy once again coming deep inside him, moaning his name. It was enough to push him over the peak and release into his hand over his body.  
  
Roy rose to look at Ed in all his post orgasmic glory, removing the younger man's legs from his shoulders he just watched Ed laying there, eyes closed as his body recovered.  
  
Slowly he once more removed himself from Ed's entrance and looked over to the side of his desk to the manilla folder. Reaching over he grabbed the item before smirking at the still closed eyes of Edward before dropping it from a small height onto his face.  
  
"What the-" Ed sat up, grabbing the item before it touched his bodily fluids.  
  
"That's what you came for."  
  
Ed opened the file to browse the contents. "What happened to the fucking me again and again, until you were completely spent?" He looked up to Roy as he flopped on his chair.  
  
"Maybe I want to continue this when we go back to my place."  
  
Ed smirked. "But since you have given me this." He held up the file. "It's highly likely I'm not going to be able to make it tonight."  
  
Roy watched as Ed carefully climbed off the table to walk the small space to him, shredding the soiled shirt to reveal his entire naked body to him, he couldn't help but stare and admire such a glorious physique.  
  
Ed straddled the raven, his eyes dropping to his hands as he slowly unbuttoned Roy's shirt. "So why not make the most of it now?"  
  
Mustang smirked. He should be doing his paperwork but the offer was just too good to pass up. The work aspect was done, now it was just them and a locked office. If Ed was going to have to work late he might as well do the same. There was no point waiting to go back home just to end up using his hand when he had his detective ready and willing.    
  
Reaching around into the messed golden locks he pulled the man close and crashed their lips together.  
  
Let the pleasure begin.  
  



End file.
